


Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea (Между дьяволом и морской бездной)

by pakadoge



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Детектив Дэнни Уильямс совсем не такой, как Стив его себе представлял.





	Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea (Между дьяволом и морской бездной)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230572) by [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/pseuds/JoeLawson). 



**Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea (** **Между** **дьяволом** **и** **морской** **бездной** ***)**

 

Детектив Дэнни Уильямс совсем не такой, как Стив его себе представлял.

 

Примечания переводчика.

  1. Самое главное. Вид Дэнни – mermaid – русалка. Я не могу называть Дэнни русалкой. Тем более – русалом. Тритон мне тоже не нравится. Так что я писала: человек моря, люди моря, морской. Если вас эта неправильность раздражает – увы.
  2. Хромает грамотность.



 

  **Часть первая**. Другой океан.

 

Я должен возненавидеть тебя,

Но, думаю, уже люблю,

Ты загоняешь меня в ловушку,

Между дьяволом и глубоким синим морем.

Джордж Харрисон «Между дьяволом и глубоким синим морем»

 

**Добро пожаловать на Гавайи!**

 

\- Приезжай на Гавайи… будешь работать в местном управлении… - проворчал Дэнни и с горечью глянул на волны, накатывающие на белый песок пляжа, который начинался прямо у парковки. Возможно, существуют и худшие места, для перерыва на кофе, но Дэнни не в том настроении, чтобы быть милосердным. – Мы будем рады тебе… Ты будешь здесь как дома…

…Как дома… да хрена с два… Да, здесь платили больше, чем в Ньюарке и, сначала они были очень довольны его приездом… Это относится к плюсам. Прекрасная погода — это хорошо в теории, но, если ты не маньяк загара, она превращается в головную боль. Дэнни пришлось обзавестись парочкой громадных авиаторов и канистрой солнцезащитного крема, а потому, что он не мог пользоваться стандартными косметическими средствами, то покупал специальные (читай - дорогущие) крема, что проделало гигантскую дыру в его и без того ограниченном бюджете. В итоге, дешевле оказалось носить рубашки с длинным рукавом. Так что он сжал зубы и просто решил добавить этот штрих к облику аутсайдера и хрен с вами.

Честно говоря, он с нетерпением ждал момента, когда окунется в чистые, волшебные воды тропического океана, когда сможет погоняться за разноцветными рыбками и исследовать окрестности островов с Грейс… Чего он не учел так это того, что он создан для другого океана, для холодных, темных и мутных вод Атлантики, восточного побережья. _Последнее_ , о чем он думал, переезжая, это о низком уровне кислорода в воде у островов. Может быть он и должен был знать. Многословные протесты матери против переезда включали как минимум две лекции о течениях в Тихом океане, о том, что насыщенные кислородом водные пути пролегают слишком глубоко, и поэтому не подходят жителю Атлантики… были еще графики, схемы и пара десятков разноцветных заметок по всему дому… Если ты учитель, то это навсегда. С другой стороны, она так же утверждала, что секретные правительственные эксперименты заразили радиационными выбросами воды Тихого океана и переехав на Гавайи, он мутирует в кого-то ярко-желтого окраса и с двумя хвостами. Простите, если после этого он скептически относился ко всему, что она говорила.

Мама ошибалась насчет мутации (он очень на это надеется), но на сто процентов была права насчет низкого уровня кислорода в воде. В первый свой заплыв у побережья Оаху, Дэнни заработал такую гипоксию, что чуть было не попал под винт корабля. Блядский флот и их блядские гигантские лодки! Никогда не смотрят куда плывут. Добавьте в минус неделю адской головной боли после этой прогулки, и вы поймете, почему Дэнни с тех пор ни разу не зашел в воду.

Чистая правда - Гавайи являются домом для самой большой популяции _Хомопишис*_ в соединенных штатах _,_ и гордятся этим… Но… к сожалению, местные представители морской диаспоры ( _али’и каи*_ ) и Дэнни… не ладят… как бы… _вообще_. Когда шеф полиции собирался представить Гавайскому отделению Объединенных Водных Сил свое новое приобретение, Дэнни, чтобы предотвратить формальный Вызов пришлось как следует вдарить по морде лейтенанту, принадлежавшему местной элите и показать зубы второму, чтобы не рыпался. Он поучаствовал в учениях ОВС один раз. Этого хватило, чтобы осознать – есть, есть причина тому, что атлантические и тихоокеанские племена не смешиваются. Так же на этих учениях Дэнни заработал комплекс насчет своей расцветки (вполне адекватной, спасибо), но категорически не соответствующей по яркости представителям местных вод. Ради сохранения мира в департаменте, шеф спешно перевел Дэнни в отдел убийств, и дал в партнеры милого настоящего гавайца никаким боком не связанного с али’и каи.

Вот так все и было.

\- Да ладно, - Мека толкнул его плечом, превосходно удерживая границу между заботой и дружелюбием. – Все не так плохо. В следующие выходные к тебе приедет Грейс, а сегодня я и Эми отведем тебя в тот суши-бар. Тебе же понравилось? Я даже куплю тебе тарелку тунца, если хочешь.

Соблазнительно, но Дэнни так легко не купить.

\- Я отказывают от взятки, ты – предатель! Ты бросаешь меня на этом гребанном острове ради каких-то кретинских курсов повышения квалификации по ведению межвидовых переговоров. Тебе не нужно повышать квалификацию по переговорам! Ты и так в этом хорош. Уж точно лучше, чем я! Какого хрена!? – Денни резко взмахнул рукой, чтобы подчеркнуть это свое «какого хрена». – Ты меня бросаешь, мое сердце разбито… Не думай, что какой-то тунец может унять мою боль!

Мека закатил глаза, явно не подозревая, что Дэнни только наполовину шутит.

\- Это только на _неделю_ , Дэнни, не навсегда. Ты справишься. Держи себя в узде, попытайся не раздражать никого и даже не заметишь, как пройдет время, и я вернусь, - он усмехнулся. – Даже ты не сможешь устроить слишком много проблем за одну неделю.

Ну и какой _придурок_ может на прощание сказать такую _глупость_?

 _Конечно же_ Дэнни смог.

///

В первый день без Меки (это был вторник), Дэнни загнали в угол в туалете на первом этаже пять детективов департамента, у которых, судя по всему, были проблемы с тем, как он работает, как говорит, одевается, выглядит и, видимо, дышит. Очень трудно разрешить словами критическую ситуацию, если твой акцент частично является причиной этой самой сложной ситуации, но Дэнни старался как мог. И в том, что он в итоге окунул голову предводителя своры в унитаз, совсем не было вины Дэнни. Он не жалеет. Результат налицо. Как и еще один выговор.

Потом позвонила Рейчел и выбесила Дэнни своими жирными намеками, что он плохо влияет на собственную дочь.

\- Она оскалилась на девочку из класса, Дэниэль! Кто мог ее такому научить кроме тебя?!

\- Я не знаю! – заорал Дэнни, потому что… на самом деле… какого хрена?! – Природа? Инстинкт? Ставлю доллар против пончика, что та девчонка начала первая!

\- Суть не в этом, Дэниэль!

\- Суть именно в этом, Рейчел! – рявкнул он, но все без толку, Рейчел бросила трубку и больше не отвечала, хоть он и перезванивал ей потом сто раз. Теперь он не знал, в силе ли договоренность о том, что он забирает Грейс из школы послезавтра или нет. Он прямо-таки чувствует мерзкий запах адвокатов в своем ближайшем будущем и ему это совсем не нравится.

День Первый без Меки – дерьмовый день.

///

Во второй день, среда, середина недели - до выходных, как до звезды, Дэнни застал одного придурка патрульного за вредительством. Этот ушлепок пытался испортить его радость и гордость, его новенькую Шеви Камаро – он собирался запихать в багажник пакет с рыбьими головами. Дэнни плохо воспринимает такого рода розыгрыши, поэтому он заставил этого болвана жрать вонючие головы, пока его не вывернуло.

\- А что? – наигранно недоуменно поинтересовался он, стоя в офисе капитана Сепада второй раз за неделю. – Он сказал, что это деликатес… Я решил поделиться.

Сепада в устало прикрыл лицо ладонью.

\- Притворюсь, что поверил в это детектив. Знаешь почему?

Дэнни уже было открыл рот, озвучить свои догадки, но заткнулся, уловив выражение глаз капитана.

\- Потому что, если я не притворюсь, мне придется наказать вас обоих и тогда на мою голову свалится еще больше проблем, ведь у капризули _хаоле_ нет чувства юмора. Еще немного такого дерьма и мне придется перевести тебя снова… и… учитывая твой послужной список, не думаю, что там будет лучше. Можешь ты утихомирить свой характер на пару дней, и посидеть на заднице тихо, а? Пока Мека не вернется? – капитан в ярости начал размахивать перед лицом Дэнни папкой, как будто он может что-то прочитать при этом. – Станет легче, если я дам тебе дело?! Да? У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Убийство. Детектив Джон МакГарретт. Убит в своем доме на 2727, Пиикои. Похоже на казнь. Свидетелей нет, очевидных мотивов нет, а глава расследование и его партнер отправлены на другое дело – авария.

Он бросил папку Дэнни, тот рефлекторно ее поймал и заглянул внутрь. Чудесно. Четыре дня назад. Вскрытие сделали и тело очищено для захоронения. Если и были какие-то следы, они давно остыли и, конечно, если он ничего не найдет это все будет его вина. Дэнни не смог поймать убийцу. Убийцу полицейского. Ха. Какого хрена весь департамент так на него взъелся и откуда эта дебильная жажда мести? Неужели он и правда настолько не вписывается?

\- При всем уважении, сэр…

Капитан Сепада фыркнул.

Дэнни притормозил и проглотил первые десять комментариев, которые готовы были сорваться с языка, попытался вспомнить все те упражнения по управлению гневом, которым был вынужден научиться, когда познакомился с Рейчел. Передохнув, он сложил руки на груди, сдержался и не грохнул кулаками по столу и со спокойным достоинством сказал:

\- Я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы обязали своих людей сотрудничать со мной, сэр. Я хорош, но даже я не смогу раскрыть убийство, когда большая часть моих «коллег» пытается достать меня, вместо того, чтобы делать свою чертову работу.

\- Никто не пытается тебя достать, - возразил Сепада, но сам поморщился от того, насколько лживо прозвучали его слова. – Просто… Постарайся изо всех сил, пока Мека не вернется, ладно? И Уильямс?

Дэнни поднял брови, готовясь к неизбежному.

\- Да, сэр?

\- Не усложняй.

Дэнни и глазом не моргнул.

\- Не усложнять что, сэр?

\- Ты знаешь что, - огрызнулся капитан, уже резче. – Еще одна выходка и Тагари подаст официальную жалобу. Вы оба - офицеры на службе, здесь не должно быть никаких гребанных вызовов, ясно?

\- Я не собираюсь делать ничего такого, - спокойно ответил Дэнни. – Я знаю свое место _И_ я вполне уверен в своей мужественности. Не знаю, как там обстоят дела у лейтенанта Тагари, - он наклонился над столом и с намеком продолжил. – Я слышал у него розовый хвост и плавники в рюшечках, - Сепада ахнул и покраснел. Удовлетворенный, Дэнни выпрямился. – Это объясняет комплексы.

Второй день без Меки заканчивается - капитан Сепада глотает свои таблетки от язвы, Дэнни зарылся в фотографии с места преступления и отчеты баллистиков, позвонила Рейчел и разрешила Дэнни встретить дочь со школы, все-таки. Ну… Второй день без Меки мог быть гораздо хуже.

Помаленьку, напоминает себе Дэнни. Медленно и крохотными шажками.

///

На третий день Дэнни встретил Стива.

 

 **Требуется стыковка.** Детектив Дэнни Уильямс совсем не такой, как Стив его себе представлял.

 

Когда Чин сказал ему, что они передали дело его отца _хаоле…_ Даже хуже, какому-то левому хаоле… _рыбочлену –_ Стив обозлился. Морские люди… _Хомопишис_ … редкость, мнят себя особенными и плевать хотели на дела людей. Более-менее с людьми общались племена Гавайев, они называют себя _али’и каи_ , Короли моря, некоторые племена в Европе, вроде _нереид_ * средиземноморья, и кое-кто из _айесфолк_ *, которые были в родстве с викингами. Если дела людей и морских шли вразрез, те всегда блюли свои интересы, а не человеческие. Понятно, конечно, но Стив не хотел, чтобы в расследовании смерти отца участвовал такой персонаж.

К тому же… За все время службы во флоте, Стив четыре раза участвовал в совместных миссиях. Скажем так, это ему не понравилось. Пусти морского в воду, и он мгновенно превращается в проблему. Пугающую. У Стива до сих пор кошмары после той миссии в персидском заливе. О темной бездне под ним и черном пятне вражеского корабля над ним и о создании, которое поднимается к нему из глубины с безумной скоростью, гладкое и смертоносное, с холодными акульими глазами и убийственной улыбкой, полной жутких треугольных зубов.

Его шрам дико зачесался, как только он увидел Дэнни, так всегда происходит в присутствии людей моря. Но он почти не заметил этого сигнала в грохоте сердца. Инстинктивная реакция «бежать или драться» долбанула по нервам, и, поскольку его обучали игнорировать вариант «бежать», он направил пистолет на детектива даже раньше, чем мозг принял решение. А потом детектив начал орать и это уже могло подсказать Стиву, что Дэнни Уильямс несколько отличается от типичных рыбочленов. Если бы Чин не _сказал_ ему и, если бы шрам, зараза, не чесался так сильно – Стив никогда бы не догадался.

Стив был зол. Он чувствовал, что его обманули, будто департамент хотел скрыть кого они послали. Отец спокойно относится… _относился…_ к людям с материка, но активно не любил людей моря. Стив никогда не понимал причины, да теперь это и неважно... но то, что они послали рыбочлена расследовать дело – это… это как насмешка.

Он не мог это так оставить, а Уильямс не собирался отваливать, так что у Стива не было выбора. Он позвонил губернатору и согласился возглавить новую целевую группу, а потом забрал отцовский ящик для инструментов и вышел из гаража, спиной чувствуя, как голубые глаза Дэнни Уильямса прожигают в нем две дыры.

Краткая, но запоминающаяся схватка в гараже должна была стать концом их отношений. Стив вырвал дело отца из рук рыбочлена из Джерси и взял его на себя. Он забрал из участка все материалы, вернулся в мотель, начала работать с данными и… так не должно было быть, но… черт! Когда горечь утраты чуть отступила и прошел страх, вызванный травмой, когда вновь заработала рациональная часть мозга – он пожалел о своем решении отстранить Дэнни Уильямса от расследования.

Похоже, Уильямс оказался единственным, кто хоть что-то делал, хоть как-то продвинулся в расследовании, кто приложил усилия. Он скрупулезно собрал и подшил все отчеты, заметки и данные других отделов, очевидно, достал эксперта и вынудил его перепроверить данные вскрытия, он единственный, кто охранял место преступления. Конечно, Стив не хотел признавать, но теперь вынужден - Уильямс был прав. Так же он запросил ордер на прослушивание телефона какого-то Дорана за пару часов до их стычки. Но в файлах нет объяснения, зачем ему это понадобилось.

Стив откинулся на подушки и задумался, рассматривая вырисовывающиеся варианты.

Эта новая группа может оказаться весьма полезной. Он не сомневался, что Виктор Гесс все еще на острове, залег на дно где-то, чтобы выиграть время и дождаться безопасного отхода. Гесс знает Стива так же хорошо, как знает его Стив и наверняка скорректировал планы. Стиву нужно изменить тактику, нужна внезапность и другой подход. Ему нужна новая кровь, свежий взгляд, кто-то с другим мышлением и кого трудно будет убить. Уильямс – человек моря из Нью-Джерси, сложно найти кого-то еще более чуждого. Уильямс уже доказал, что он умен и заинтересован в продвижении расследования. Он не связан с флотом, работал над делом один… это может означать, что руководство не будет так уж сопротивляться если кто-то попросит перевести его… скажем… в другое подразделение. Или новую целевую группу.

Единственное, что заставляло Стива колебаться – личное. Он и хотел бы притвориться, что нежелание работать с человеком моря вызвано статистическими выкладками о том, как эти существа непредсказуемы, опасны и неприятны, но… Стив не привык врать себе. Он почувствовал восхищение, желание… даже хуже… вспышку подлинного _интереса._ Яркого и совершенно неожиданного. Единичную миссию он легко переживет, но Стив не уверен, что сможет работать с этим… _человеком_ _моря_ и соблюдать необходимую эмоциональную отстраненность. Если у Стива и была слабость так это его неспособность полностью отрешаться от чувств, а Уильямс… Уильямс неприятность такого рода, что надавила в Стиве все нужные кнопки: страстный, упрямый, умный и черт возьми красивый… если вам нравятся невысокие, хорошо скроенные типы, которые отращивают себе хвост, если их бросить в воду. Похоже Стив как раз такой.

Он хмуро посмотрел на личное дело Уильямса, которое оставил напоследок. Как и сам Уильямс папка не впечатлилась силой его гневного взгляда. Если он хочет Уильямса в свою команду, ему нужно собраться. Да боже мой! Он обучен разделять проблемы и разбираться с каждой по отдельности. Не идеально, учитывая его слабости, но сколько бы Стив ни думал и не перекладывал отчеты – результат один. Детектив Дэниэль Уильямс - лучший выбор для выполнения этой работы.

Решение принято и Стив позвонил губернатору снова.

\- В полицейском департаменте есть один детектив, переведенный из Нью-Джерси. Представитель Хомопишис – Уильямс. Я хочу его в мою группу.

\- Сделаем, - мгновенно ответила она. – Отправлю своего помощника с документами о переводе в течение часа. Что-нибудь еще?

\- Да, я так же хочу в группу Чина Хо Келли. Возможно, будет еще кто-то четвертый, я дам вам знать, - он проверял ее, и она это знала, понял по паузе, возникшей после его слов о Чине.

\- Келли, - задумчива протянула она, как будто не понимала в точности о ком они говорят. Стив ухмыльнулся. Обещать полный иммунитет было рискованно. Ему нужно знать, как далеко она согласна зайти, насколько предана своей идее об уникальной группе реагирования. – Его уволили за взятки. Коррумпированный коп.

\- Якобы, - пожал плечами Стив, хотя она и не могла его видеть. – Он был партнером моего отца. Он обучал его, я знаю, что он хорош.

\- Это может занять больше времени, - предупредила губернатор, пытаясь убедить его, что дело сложнее, чем есть на самом деле. Стив не слишком хорош в социальном взаимодействии, но он провел пять лет в разведке и знает политиков.

\- Уверен, вы сможете это сделать, - сухо сказал он. – Я буду на связи.

Теперь все что нужно сделать – правильно подсечь рыбку.

///

Уильямс жил в крохотной квартирке в одном из худших кварталов Гонолулу. Картонные стены, безопасность… слезы одни, а не безопасность… у него даже кровати не было, только разложенный рвотно-желтого цвета диван, который почти полностью занимал всю комнату. Кухонный уголок в углу, дверь, судя по всему, в ванную и все. Никаких личных вещей, кроме фотографии улыбающейся девочки, парочки детских рисунков, с гордостью размещенных на дешевой доске для объявлений, и потрепанного руководства для работников полиции. Воровать нечего, но Стив подумал, что это не основная причина, почему Уильямсу насрать на дерьмовый замок и хлипкие дверь и окна. Теперь это гнездо человека миря, о чем ясно говорила кроваво-красная клановая сигилла* нарисованная на раме двери. Любой, кто проникнет в квартиру без разрешения, заслужил неприятности, что его настигнут.

Как ни странно, Уильямс, похоже, не против вторжения Стива в его жилище и сования своего носа тут везде. Он слегка насмешливо наблюдал за ним, пока они разговаривали, охотно делился информацией, которую нарыл пока занимался делом, объяснял, как он пришел к определенным выводам и даже не начал орать, когда Стив радостно сообщил ему о переводе в новую целевую группу губернатора.

Ввалившись к Уильямсу Стив ждал драки, но Дэнни спокойно последовал за ним по лестнице, ворча себе под нос что-то насчет наглых солдатиков. Он проверил свой пистолет и достал ключи от машины.

\- Я за рулем, - сказал ему Стив, в общем-то большей частью желая проверить насколько сильно он может надавить.

Дэнни рассмеялся и не сбившись с шага обошел машину.

\- Да хрена с два! Когда ты последний раз спал дольше чем пару часов? Думаю, не меньше пяти дней, может быть и больше, - он со значением ткнул в Стива пальцем поверх крыши своей машины (низкой, гладкой, шикарной машины) явно не впечатленный стивовым хмурым взглядом номер два. – Давай, залезай, МакГарретт. Можешь быть штурманом, если у тебя не двоится в глазах от недосыпа. Сзади есть холодильник. Возьми себе газировки, тебе нужен сахар.

Это имело смысл, Уильямс не насмехался и не выпячивал свое эго, в какой-то мере ему удалось сохранить долю соревнования двух равных. Это не касалось вопроса иерархии и казалось глупым лезть в бутылку, чтобы доказать свое, поэтому Стив взял банку колы их холодильника и сел на место пассажира, стараясь не показать Дэнни насколько тот прав. Он не спал нормально с момента смерти отца. Смерти, которую он слышал по телефону. Вздремнуть он тоже не мог, как только сон переходил в глубокую фазу он слышал выстрел и просыпался в поту. Пока это не было проблемой, их тренировали выносить и большие периоды без сна, но усталость начала сказываться на его решениях. Еще пара часов и он потеряет преимущество: опыт уже не сможет компенсировать отупение, реакция замедлится до неприемлемого уровня.

Когда они мчались вдоль побережья, он начал засыпать. Стив сражался с дремой изо всех сил. Сейчас не время расслабляться, не сейчас, когда он едет допрашивать торговца оружием с партнером, которого не знает и которому не доверяет. Оставаться настороже и на взводе оказалось сложнее, чем Стив думал. Присутствие Дэнни гораздо менее раздражает, чем должно. По правде говоря, оно успокаивает, несмотря на легкое недовольство, которое фоном излучает Дэнни. Притяжение оставалось, более того, оно росло с каждым движением Дэнни, с каждым дуновением ветерка, которое доносило до Стива его запах, лосьон после бриться и соль, и мускус. Дружественное молчание лучше всего доказывало, как легко Дэнни проникает сквозь воздвигнутые Стивом заслоны.

Когда телефон Дэнни начал издавать жуткие звуки из «Психо» и Стив увидел женское имя на экране телефона – он даже обрадовался, что уютная тишина между ними оказалась разрушена. Что угодно подойдет лишь бы не заснуть, а бывшие всегда удачная тема для разговора. Даже самый твердый орешек расколется, если найдется кому излить свои жалобы на бывших. К тому же, сейчас Стиву _на самом деле_ интересно, что происходит в личной жизни Дэнни. Уильямс походя разрушал все его принципы, не замечал этого и поэтому безмерно бесил Стива.

\- Я так понимаю, не сложилось?

Дэнни глянул на него недовольно, а потом вернул взгляд на дорогу, пальцы крепче сжались на руле.

\- Нет, - сказал он и казалось, что больше ничего не скажет, но, видимо, правила бывших действуют и на морских, потому что он не удержался и продолжил. – Может быть и получилось бы, вот только она снова вышла замуж, и я заставил ее переехать в эту ананасовую дыру ради ее безопасности. Мой… эммм… моей семье не понравилось, что она променяла меня на сухопутного, – он снова посмотрел на Стива и добавил. – Без обид.

Стив пожал плечами, не обеспокоенный стандартным оскорблением. Не так давно он про себя обозвал Дэнни рыбочленом. Думается, это их уравняло.

\- Тебе здесь не нравится? Я думал ты на острове будешь чувствовать себя как дома.

Дэнни поежился.

\- Я не люблю пляжи.

Чт… это не имеет никакого смысла. Это нонсенс, даже если это говорит такой странный морской, как Дэнни.

\- Ты не любишь пляжи… - в шоке повторил Стив. – Кто не любит пляжи? Еще скажи, что ты не плаваешь.

Широкие плечи напряглись, защитная реакция. Дэнни не отрывал взгляд от дороги, на челюсти проявились желваки.

\- Я люблю города, окей? Небоскребы. Бетон. Вменяемая погода…

\- Но ты же плаваешь? – настойчиво спросил Стив, странно обеспокоенный тем, что Дэнни, возможно, не может плавать. Есть несколько причин для такого и все они очень неприятны. Большая часть сводилась к серьезным ранениям или врожденным дефектам и все они были фатальны в итоге. Люди воды, которые не могли плавать впадали в депрессию и в итоге угасали, раньше или позже. Стив сказал себе, что ему нужен полностью функционирующий напарник, не калека, что сунет себе в рот табельный пистолет в обозримом будущем, именно поэтому его сердце внезапно забилось как сумасшедшее, а внутренности скрутило до тошноты, дело в этом, а не в том, что мысль о страдании Дэнни, о том, что он может лишить себя жизни была невыносимой.

Не замечая волнения Стива, Дэнни хмуро ответил, глядя на дорогу:

\- Я плаваю. Я плаваю чтобы выжить, а не для развлечения.

Телефон снова издал жуткие звуки и Дэнни не услышал облегченного вздоха Стива. Он недовольно глянул на телефон, но помедлив, все же ответил.

\- Да, _дорогая_? – а потом продолжил, переворачивая мир Стива с ног на голову (снова) своим нежным: - Прииивет, обезьянка!

Здесь и удивление, и восхищение, и солнечная радость. Сердце Стива дрогнуло в груди и затрепыхалось как ненормальное. Блядь! Это уже нездорово!

С кем, вашу мать, таким тоном говорит Дэнни?!

С дочерью, понял он, слушая, как Дэнни счастливо смеется. И, черт возьми, этот человек рядом _излучает_ любовь и гордость. Это странно влияет на внутренности Стива, и он с удовольствием свалил бы все на несвежие морепродукты, только вот он ничего не ел уже пару дней, а до этого перехватил гранолы* и увядший банан.

Наверное, сделать Дэнни Уильямса своим напарником не такая уж хорошая идея.

 

**Вчера был единственный спокойный день.**

 

Стив – самое интересное, что случилось в жизни Дэнни с момента его прибытия на этот богом забытый остров. К тому же Стив хорош. О, как хорош! Целых два часа Дэнни с оптимизмом смотрел в будущее и радовался перемене в жизни, даже если это и означало быть захваченным полубезумным Котиком и его личной вендеттой. Дэнни не был в восторге от дела, которое ему сбагрили, но как только дело у него отобрали, он не смог справится и почувствовал некоторое раздражение. Он терпел Стива, спокойно смотрел на вторжение в свою квартиру, на то, как он лапает фотографию Грейс, терпел его приказы. Не то чтобы ему _нравилось_ происходящее, но он решил поддаться и посмотреть, что выйдет.

Вся благожелательность пропала в момент, когда МакГарретт подстрелил его, а потом вывернул ему руку, когда Дэнни высказал ему претензию по поводу ранения. Захват достаточно жесткий, плечо Дэнни мучительно выкручено в суставе, боль заставила его сдаться, чтобы избежать серьезного ущерба, захват, который заставил Дэнни встать на колени перед половиной сотрудников департамента, которые с таким удовольствием старались превратить жизнь Дэнни в ад последние полгода. Стив не оставил Дэнни особого выбора и он сделал то, что с исключало вероятность кровопролития: он вдарил по морде Лейтенанту Коммандеру Стивену Дж. МакГарретту. Прямо по этой наглой, самодовольной морде. Достаточно сильно, чтобы произвести нужное впечатление. А потом просто ушел.

Ничего не выйдет. Неа.

///

Но это сработало.

Помоги ему, господи, это сработало.

Дэнни привык к Меке. Он цельный, надежный и компетентный. Его невозможно было вывести из себя и, по большому счету, он был идеальным напарником. Стив… Стив – это пиздец. Социальные навыки бродячего пса, упрямый, целеустремленный, как танк, бесстрашный, безрассудный до самоубийственности, слишком умный для своего же блага и такой искалеченный, что глупое-глупое сердце Дэнни болит всякий раз, когда он смотрит на него. Дэнни разрывают противоречивые желания, половину времени он жаждет придушить этого придурка, другую половину – обнять крепко-крепко, чтобы выражение раненого щеночка покинуло глаза Стива. О, Грейс точно полюбит его, он уверен. Она все время выцепляет самых безнадежных бродяжек, привязывается к брошенным и голодным, и, да, он обожает ее за это, но и боится до дрожи.

Чин Хо Келли немногим лучше. Циничные шутки и подозрительный взгляд. Не насколько плох, как Стив, но близко. Своеобразное чувство юмора, легкая насмешка пополам с привязанностью если шутки обращены к Стиву и на грани, если к Дэнни. Это не сильно беспокоило Дэнни. Большинство людей не знают, как с ним общаться сначала, не знают, чем он станет: угрозой или союзником. Чин злился из-за Коно. Кузина. Подающий надежды новичок. Их будущая бимбо*-под прикрытием. Минус бимбо.

Коно… красивая, светящаяся радостью и оптимизмом, ладная и спортивная… оказалась полукровкой. Когда она вынырнула из воды после столкновения с другим серфингистом, ее глаза прикрывала мембрана, а перепонки между пальцами были хорошо видны на фоне белой доски, Чин обернулся и посмотрел на Дэнни с такой злобой, что тот пораженно отступил на шаг назад.

\- Следите за тем, что сейчас скажете очень внимательно, - предупредил Чин. – Вы оба.

Дэнни ухмыльнулся ему, нисколько не испугавшись.

\- Спорю, _ее_ -то никто не называл рыбочленом.

Чин пораженно открыл рот, моргнул растерянно и закрыл, видимо растеряв все слова. Стив же покраснел до коней волос, что лучше всего продемонстрировало Дэнни, он знаком с этим словом и, скорее всего, использовал его описывая Дэнни.

Коно вышла на берег и шикарным хуком справа отправила идиота, который толкнул ее в воде, на песок. Дэнни одобряет. Нельзя допустить, чтобы какой-то невнимательный придурок доставлял тебе неприятности, когда жизнь и так навесила на тебя значок «пни меня».

Она глянула на Дэнни, осторожно принюхалась и расплылась в широченной, белоснежной улыбке. Без клыков.

\- Алоха, _кайкунане_ *, - пропела она, видно, что ей действительно приятно было с ним познакомиться. Это было ново для Дэнни и она понравилась ему еще сильнее, хоть он понятия не имел, что значит это « _кайкунане_ ». Судя по тону – вряд ли оскорбление и этого достаточно чтобы сделать его счастливым. – Ты же коп- _айесфолк,_ который не плавает, да? Сёрф*?

Дэнни вздрогнул, вспомнив свою первую и последнюю попытку.

\- Если это означает «мясо и морепродукты*», то да, я люблю поесть стейк и лобстера. А если ты имеешь в виду балансирование на куске пластика, и попытки удержаться на нем на волнах, тогда нет. Прости, _систир*_.

\- Хочешь научу, _бро_?

Да он лучше пойдет к зубному, чтобы тот ему просверлил зубы. Без анестезии. Денни мысленно заметался, пытаясь найти дипломатичный способ сказать: «Блядь! Да ни за что!» Ведь он не привык получать такие милые предложения без всякого подвоха от таких симпатичных людей.

\- Чин сказал, ты заканчиваешь академию на следующей неделе, - вылез вперед Стив, отсекая Дэнни от Коно. Та удивленно кивнула, очевидно озадаченная. Стив ухмыльнулся. – Как насчет заработать немного дополнительных очков еще до выпуска?

Вот так их стало четверо. Самая странная команда на свете. Котик и его крестовый поход, человек моря-детектив, полукровка-новобранец и опозоренный бывший коп.

Это будет или сногсшибательно хреново, или… Дэнни усмехнулся. Неа. Это сработает. Он чувствует. Между ними уже есть связь, энергия, магия, химия… Дайте этому малейший шанс, и никто их не удержит.

Он оказался прав. Они сошлись, как кусочки пазла. Так легко, что Дэнни забыл удерживать свои фильтры. И когда они сделали паузу, чтобы собрать данные воедино, он понял, оттаял Чин, и Коно перестала его стесняться и, хуже всего… сам он начал прикасаться к Стиву. Ничего такого: просто толкал локтем - привлечь внимание, тыкал пальцем - подчеркнуть важность сказанного, пихал коленом, отвлекая, когда Стив слишком напрягался… ничего такого, но Дэнни знает себя и видит знаки.

Это начало. Начало импринтинга*. Чокнутый морской котик, контрол-фрик, человек с нулевыми коммуникативными навыками и так далее и тому подобное… Стив, на минуточку, такой же кошмар, как и дело его отца – путаница, тайны, чьи-то кровавые следы повсюду – но Дэнни любит загадки и не боится насилия и крови, а Стив МакГарретт заставляет его чувствовать себя живым. Дэнни хочет стянуть со Стива эти глупые карго, встать на колени и уткнуться носом в живот, погрузиться глубже, узнать его секреты, может быть вылизать его, узнать так же он хорош на вкус как на запах... Он хочет раздеться и предложить себя, почувствовать кожу Стива своей, позволить ему удерживать себя. Хочет утянуть его на глубину, вниз-вниз-вниз, где прохладные течения смоют жару с тел и унесут их смешанный запах в океан.

Блядь.

Это было гораздо хуже, чем тупо не поладить.

///

Работать со Стивом сложно в первую очередь потому, что он двигается быстро, прет сквозь препятствия, как бульдозер и ничто не способно его не то что остановить, даже замедлить. Это значит следуя за ним, ты лишаешься личного времени и любой возможности забиться в уголок чтобы попсиховать. Чувствуя, что вот-вот сорвется, Дэнни заперся в туалете, пока Стив с Чином отвлеклись на запугивание… эээ… допрос Синг Мина. Теперь можно немного ослабить контроль и побиться головой об стену, пытаясь выбить из нее глупое инстинктивное желание прогнуться.

 _Нельзя_ _._ _Запечатлеть*_ _._ _Стива_ _._ _Плохая_ _._ _Очень_ _-_ _очень_ _плохая_ _._ _Идея._

Бля!

О боже, у матери будет инфаркт. Сначала Рейчел, теперь Стив. Очевидно Дэнни тянет на людей. Может быть с ним что-то не так? Может быть его уронили на голову в детстве? Несколько раз? Рейчел из старушки Европы, ее семья дружила с _айесфолк_ Серверного моря, и она не имела ничего против родить от Дэнни полукровку. Это привело ее в клан Дэнни, но Стив? Он мужчина. Если Дэнни захочет еще детей ему придется делать их самому… а это… нет… Просто нет. Хуже того, Стив Морской Котик. Он на службе. С одной стороны, это значит, его сложно запугать. С другой стороны, он, возможно, вернется на службу, и Дэнни придется последовать за ним. А он _не_ _хочет_ в армию. Он коп, а нет солдат. Его сарказм мало кому нравится. И у него фобия, он терпеть не может нереид. Все это ничем хорошим не кончится. Он знает.

\- Ты в порядке, бро?

Голос Коно убил зарождающуюся паническую атаку Дэнни в мгновение ока. Он сделал глубокий вдох, чуть не подавившись запахами, что хлынули теперь в его нос и отошел от стены.

\- Все хорошо, - солгал он и вздрогнул, услышав собственный хриплый голос, который ясно показал, что ничего хорошего не происходит.

Доказывая, что она однозначно вписывается в команду адреналиновых маньяков Стива, Коно выбила замок, открыла дверь и вошла в туалет.

\- Что случилось?

\- Господи, женщина! – заорал Дэнни и замахал на нее руками, наивно полагая, что это заставит ее выйти из туалета. – Ты не можешь вот так врываться в мужской туалет! Кто тебя воспитывал?! Что не так с людьми на Гавайях? Вы никогда не слышали о личном пространстве?

Коно закатила глаза, начисто проигнорировав его вопли.

\- Остынь, бро. Я просто хотела проверить не убился ли ты тут обо что-нибудь, - она внимательно осмотрела его и, заметив синяк на лбу, нахмурилась. – Ты пытался разбить себе голову? Зачем?

Дэнни недовольно глянул на нее. Он знал, что толку не будет, они знакомы всего семнадцать часов, а он уже чует – она слишком похожа на МакГарретта и будет такой же проблемой. Ну… чуть меньшей проблемой. А кто-то должен быть гласом разума в этом сумасшедшем доме придурков, кто, кроме Дэнни, а? Больше некому, ведь Чин, скорее всего, еще заявит во весь голос о своем, пока еще не скрытом, безумии, не зря же он так быстро скорешился со Стивом.

\- Я не пытался разбить себе голову, окей? Я просто хотел найти внутренний покой и безмятежность, которые утратил, общаясь с вами, маньяками. Я _медитировал_.

Жалко прозвучало, он это понимает. Коно скептически подняла бровь.

\- Мне кажется, для этого больше подойдет йога, нет? Твой способ выглядит болезненным.

Она потянулась к синяку на лбу и Дэнни едва удержался чтобы не отпрянуть. Это было нарушение, табу, то, как она вторглась в его личное пространство, но не из-за запрета Дэнни чуть было не отдернул голову, а из-за воспоминаний о маленькой и не-такой-уж-и-маленькой жестокости с которой ему пришлось иметь дело, по приезду на Гавайи. Слишком много нарушений межвидового протокола и мирном сотрудничестве. Так много, что это практически закончилось Вызовом. Дэнни отвык, что прикосновения не обязательно должны нести боль или угрозу. Он боролся со своей реакцией и остался неподвижным. Позволил ей коснуться себя. Но ее пальцы… они не такие… слишком тонкие, слишком маленькие, слишком мягкие. Тут он понял, что поздно. Он _уже_ запечатлел Стива. О, блядь, он в таком дерьме!

\- Не надо, - тихо сказал он и в этот раз Коно его послушала и медленно отошла, стараясь не спровоцировать на инстинктивную реакцию.

\- Черт, - пробормотала она и глаза ее расширились, когда она поняла. – Ты связан?

\- Нет не связан, - огрызнулся Дэнни, испуганный, смущенный и недовольный тем, во что превратилась его жизнь за два гребанных дня. – Может быть, я запечатлел кое-кого. Возможно. – он строго ткнул в нее пальцем. – Ой! Да заткнись ты. Мы не будем это обсуждать. Это моя проблема. Я справлюсь. И, для протокола, я жду, что ты сохранишь это в тайне, лады?

Ей это не понравилось.

\- Не думаешь, что МакГарретт должен знать, Дэнни?

\- Нет! – Дэнни пробил холодный пот от такой мысли. Он поверил Рейчел однажды, а она использовала это против него, позволила ему увязнуть, а потом отбросила, когда он не оправдал ее ожиданий. Он знал, что, она пыталась защитить себя, но раны все еще кровоточат и он не позволит себе привязаться к, практически, незнакомцу. – Это не проблема. Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Мне нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть, только и всего. Я справлюсь.

\- Ну да… Ну да, - Коно даже не старалась сделать вид, что поверила. – Это плохая идея, бро. Тебе будет плохо.

\- Я был связан с человеком раньше. Не вышло, - он не хотел признавать свою неудачу, но и не скрывал конкретно эту информацию. Дэнни не собирался стыдиться Рейчел, ведь это бы означало, что он стыдится Грейс. А это немыслимо. Грейс лучшее, что случилось в его жизни. Будь у него возможность вернуться назад, зная во что выльются отношения, он все равно выбрал бы Рейчел, пережил снова все горе и опустошение от разорванной связи, только чтобы сохранить свою маленькую девочку.

Коно поморщилась, но Дэнни видел симпатию в ее глазах, не жалость. Ему стало чуть легче, когда она не стала размениваться на банальности.

\- Отстой, - вот и все, что она сказала, и это настолько правда, Дэнни только пожал плечами в ответ. Коно грустно вздохнула. – Это будет тяжко. Ты уже далеко зашел.

\- Я смогу, - отмахнулся Дэнни беспечно. – Я пережил развод и разрыв связи, выдержал полгода в этом ананасовом аду, а на прошлой неделе даже имел продолжительный разговор с новым мужем моей бывшей жены. Все было на уровне. Я даже пожал ему руку. Я переживу, я могу преодолеть влечение, не проблема. – он тяжко вздохнул. – А сейчас ты можешь уйти, _пожалуйста_?

Коно подозрительно прищурилась.

\- Чтобы ты снова бился головой о стены?

\- Нет, - терпеливо ответил он. – Чтобы я мог пописать.

\- О, - легкий румянец окрасил щеки Коно. – О!

Она удивленно обернулась, будто только сейчас заметила, где находится.

\- Да, точно! Прости! Я… - она толкнула дверь. - … Да… сейчас…

Дэнни никогда не вернет свое достоинство, никогда.

\- Просто уйди, Коно.

\- Пока, босс, - ухмыльнулась она и исчезла.

Дэнни забавляясь наблюдал ее уход. Чокнутые. Все они. Все в этой команде чокнутые, кроме Дэнни, конечно. Это будет весело. Он оценивающе посмотрел на стену, но… голова болит, и он не уверен, что Коно не подслушивает за дверью. Так что воспользовался туалетом по назначению, вымыл руки и пошел к свей команде.

 

**Удовольствие, что дает твоя компания.**

 

\- Позволь уточнить, - стараясь звучать спокойно произнесла губернатор. – Ты конфисковал полицейский грузовик потому что детектив Уильямс, цитирую, отказался «принести в жертву свой новый Камаро в этой кретинской миссии камикадзе», конец цитаты?

Вообще-то выражения Дэнни были гораздо более цветастые, и Стив счел разумным их немного отредактировать.

\- Это было обоснованно. Машина его собственная.

Губернатор посмотрела на него точно так же, как когда-то генерал Роулинс, тогда Стив сбросил с самолета остов танка на лагерь талибов, успешно раздавив их форпост и очистив горный перевал, открыв проход силам ООН в Кветту*. Такой взгляд заставлял Стива чувствовать неуверенность. Как будто он в чем-то виноват. А он не виноват. И то и это решение были верными, уровень риска низкий, выгодно с точки зрения экономии ресурсов и более чем эффективно. В случае с Камаро это так же уберегло Стива от расправы Дэнни.

\- Затем вы врезались на грузовике в китайское грузовое судно, что привело к перестрелке между вами двумя и дюжиной головорезов, из которых выжил только один?

Стив тяжко вздохнул и нетерпеливо дернул плечом в повязке. Он мечтал от нее избавиться. Она его бесит. Чертова штука, из-за нее он чувствовал себя некомфортно, в ловушке. К несчастью, Дэнни застукал его, когда Стив уже почти избавился от хреновой штуковины. Поскольку теперь Стив не уверен, что Дэнни не начнет собственноручно цеплять на него повязку, он решил последовать предписаниям врача и соблюдать осторожность. Подозрение, что все это он делает только чтобы увидеть довольную улыбку Дэнни портит настроение еще больше.

\- Есть какая-то причина, по которой мы проходим это снова? – спросил он вяло. – Вы предлагали мне полный иммунитет. Я не думал, что это повлечет за собой такое количество бумажной волокиты.

На что получил саркастичный взгляд, но это нормально, такое часто бывает.

\- Всегда есть нужда в отчетах, Коммандер, - губернатор указала на бумаги на столе. – Я помню, _что_ обещала и намерена держать слово, но, после того, как прочитала эти опусы, я решила выдвинуть условие.

Стив нахмурился, равно как и губернатор.

\- Слушаю, - рыкнул он недовольно, но он по любому согласится. Не важно, что там она придумала. Гесс мертв. Охота закончена. Ему нужна новая цель и он уже нашел ее. Он думал, закончив, свалит с островов полных призраками умерших, и какая-то часть так и хочет сделать, но ему понравилось работать с Чином и Коно. И ему нравится этот странный, крикливый, упакованный в офисную одежду (рубашка с длинным рукавом и галстуки, подумать только!), капризный, храбрый, и абсолютно восхитительный детектив из Нью-Джерси. Стив не хочет с ним расставаться, пока нет. Дэнни проник под его кожу, он уже так близок … Стив начинает думать, что, может быть, это на так уж и плохо…Итак, если Стив должен пойти на уступки, чтобы сохранить свою команду и своего партнера – он это сделает.

Он напрягся, ожидая худшего.

\- Детектив Уильямс пишет отчеты, - потребовала губернатор, строго глядя на Стива и подхватила со стола папку с отчетом будто это дохлая змея, а не картон. – Он заполняет формы и заявки. И если потребуется официальное объявление для прессы – он пишет, ты зачитываешь.

Стив вспомнил строевую подготовку и преданно вытаращился.

\- А если репортеры сунут мне в лицо микрофон, а времени подготовится не будет?

\- Ты скажешь: «без комментариев» и _не будешь_ разбивать камеры о головы журналистов, - она со значением ткнула в него пальцем, и Стив легко улыбнулся, потому что это напомнило ему Дэнни. – Серьезно, МакГарретт! Я знаю, что группа хороша. Я знаю, что будут высокие результаты. И я не хочу, чтобы ты все похерил, испортив отношения с прессой.

Он взял паузу, притворяясь, что обдумывает ее требование, так же, как поступила она ранее, когда он выдвигал свои требования. Она хмуро глянула на него, понимая, что он делает и не оценив это. « _Не вздумай лыбиться»_ , говорит ему рациональная часть мозга. Хотел бы он знать, когда это она начала говорить с акцентом Джерси?

Наконец он кивает.

\- По рукам.

Она облегченно вздыхает.

\- Хорошо тогда. Я слышала у тебя есть запрос на оборудование и смета?

О, еще бы!

///

Дом отца большой и пустой. Стив бросил свой вещь-мешок на пол в хозяйской спальне, посмотрел на старую двуспальную кровать, в которой все эти годы спал его отец, в одиночестве… и понял, что не сможет здесь отдохнуть. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом, когда купит новую кровать, перекрасит стены, сделает комнату своей, но сейчас у него нет сил начинать переделку. Он устал и избит, чувствует себя пьяным от всех этих изменений в своей жизни.

_Его отец мертв._

После всех этих лет любви и ненависти, Джон МакГарретт ушел. Его не вернуть, не поговоришь, ничего не исправишь. Стив остался один, чтобы спасти Мери Энн, которая даже не приехала на похороны. Он думал, будет скорбеть, но в нем ничего нет, только некоторая болезненная пустота. Он не хочет думать об этом, он захлопнул крышку, скрыл, спрятал это чувство, как он поступает со всеми эмоциями, с которыми не может справиться.

_Он больше не на службе._

Губернатор подтвердила его перевод в резерв прежде, чем он покинул ее офис. Он был в постоянных переездах более десяти лет, а теперь вернулся туда откуда начал, пытаясь поднять свою жизнь из руин. Он не знал откуда начать, как привыкнуть к этому месту, которое он так любил когда-то. Парадокс, сейчас, когда она вернулся домой, он почувствовал себя бездомным, брошенным, одиноким.

_Виктор Гесс мертв._

Пять лет охоты на ублюдка, по четырем континентам. Он не ожидал, что Гесса будет так сложно убить. Да, он знал кто такой Виктор. Изучал его, знал, что его натаскивали самые отпетые ублюдки-убийцы мира, но лицом к лицу Стив с ним не сталкивался. Он поклялся себе, что не будет недооценивать этого человека, потому что из-за него погибло так много людей. Проворный и непритязательный, Гесс не производил особенного впечатления, но у засранца была потрясающая выносливость и низкий болевой порог, он легко причинял боль, но и вытерпеть мог столько-же. Антон не такой, у него не было дисциплины брата, они захвати его довольно легко и без особых потерь. Но Виктор… этот похож на неудачную помесь питбуля и таракана: очень тяжело загнать в угол и очень тяжело убить.

Стив думает, как долго он будет ходить, оглядываясь? Вероятно, пока береговая охрана не выловит труп. Он должен был послать за ним Дэнни, но тот был занят, пересчетом трупов на катере, шипением на Стива и воплями на капитана катера и полицейских, которые опоздали на вечеринку… Честно говоря, Стив вообще забыл, что Дэнни человек моря и вспомнил только когда писал отчет.

Тогда же состоялся незабываемый «разговор» с бывшим напарником Дэнни, который отловил Стива у офиса губернатора. Мека Ханамоа не производил угрожающего впечатления, но замаскированные угрозы, проскальзывающие в его «позаботься о моем напарнике», произвели неизгладимое впечатление на Стива. Так же они заставили его задуматься, что Дэнни пришлось иметь дело с большим количеством дерьма со стороны своих офицеров-коллег и чешуйчатых сородичей после того, как он переехал на острова… и… это обеспокоит Стива.

Он истощен, устал, ему больно, но спать не может. Мысли безостановочно мечутся в голове, в голове шумит, будто он стоит на трассе и слушает гул мчащихся туда-сюда машин. Стив понимал - нужно поесть, но голода не чувствует. Нужно искупаться, но сил не осталось. В итоге он улегся на диван в гостиной, наплевав, что он слишком короткий для него. Это заставило его вспомнить Дэнни, его малюсенькую, дерьмовую квартирку, неудобный даже на вид диван, единственную фотографию дочери с милой улыбкой только для ее Дэнно. Не слишком похоже на логово. Стив представил Дэнни. Он спит, пьет кофе, ходит, ворчит и ждет Грейс, все время ждет Грейс.

Где он спит, когда она остается у него? Что она думает, глядя на облезлые стены и отсутствие… всего? Стив должен проверить финансы Дэнни. Он понятия не имеет может ли его партнер позволить себе лучшую квартиру, есть ли у него средства, чтобы сводить Грейс куда-нибудь и устроить праздник. Когда Дэнни получит свою первую зарплату Стив будет точно уверен, но до тех пор…

\- Блядь, - пробормотал он в конце концов и поднял свое измотанное тело с дивана. Он не может исправить свою жизнь, но, может быть, у него получится сделать что-нибудь для Дэнни.

///

Дэнни в их новом штабе, окружен коробками с делами и запчастями компьютеров, все еще в галстуке, хотя кондиционер не работает. Он краем глаза следил за грузчиками и технарями, и, одновременно раскладывал собственные вещи. Его движения медленные, в них нет обычной резкости. Дэнни должно быть так же смертельно устал, как и он, но выглядит довольным и довольное выражение не исчезает в лица, когда он поднимает голову и видит Стива.

Внезапно Стив почувствовал неуверенность, дыхание перехватило, шрам невыносимо зачесался. Он вытащил подарок из кармана. Когда он соскочил с дивана, мгновенно приняв решение о покупке, прыгнул в арендованную машину и рванул по адресу, который запомнил из туристической брошюры мотеля - это не казалось чем-то значительным. Но теперь, лицом к лицу с этим гордым человеком, который каким-то непостижимым образом так быстро стал ему близок, Стив засомневался. Что если Дэнни не понравится? Что если он решит, что это унизительно?

Он решил, что тактика «бей и беги» будет его спасением. Стив положил конверт на стол перед Дэнни, нервно улыбнулся, сделал лицо кирпичом и развернулся к выходу. Дэнни, конечно же, не мог подождать, когда он свалит и только потом открыть конверт.

\- Эй-эй! Что это?

Дерьмо. Стив неохотно обернулся с беспокойством вглядываясь в лицо Дэнни.

\- Три ночи в отеле Кахала, - Дэнни открыл было рот, нахмурившись, но Стив быстро заговорил, не позволяя ему перебить себя. – Там есть бассейн с морской водой, можно плавать с дельфинами. Дети любят дельфинов, так ведь? Возьмешь Грейс, поспишь в настоящей кровати… Я заказал морской номер, неверное будет бесплатная рыба или еще что. Это в качестве извинения за то, что подстрелил тебя, окей?

Он заставил себя заткнуться, прежде, чем скомпрометирует себя еще сильнее. Но выражение глаз Дэнни смягчилось, и Стив понял – все нормально, даже если он опозорился и бормотал тут как влюбленный подросток.

\- Это…, - Дэнни прочистил горло и покраснел. – Это очень мило. Спасибо.

Он легко прикоснулся к конверту и, Стив было решил вот он, джек-пот, Дэнни примет его подарок, но тот вздохнул и подвинул конверт обратно. – Но я не могу. Я бы с удовольствием, не пойми меня неправильно, но не могу.

Стив сглотнул разочарование и резко кивнул:

\- Ладно. Понятно. Все нормально…  я не…

\- Мы _айесфолк, -_ мягко перебил его Дэнни.

Стив молча посмотрел на него, не понимая.

Дэнни фыркнул с тихим смешком. Он взял и покрутил в пальцах конверт, как всегда неспособный удержаться от мелких движений.

\- Ваши местные морские, али’и каи это... и, если говорить о понтах… ну серьезно… Короли моря, блядь! – он резко взмахнул рукой, комок в горле у Стива начал уменьшаться. Дэнни пробурчал что-то о высокомерных и чванливых золотых рыбках и вернулся к разговору. – _Короче_ , местные морские племена на самом деле имеют отдаленное родство с дельфинами. Они замечательно общаются. Правда. Это красиво. Все это… прыжки, круги и стрекотание… - Дэнни покачал головой. – Это как поставить «Флиппер» на бесконечный повтор. Немного тошнотворно, честно говоря.

Комок вернулся на место, но теперь он был вызван приливной волной нежности.

\- Чуть больше уважения к Флипперу, бро, это не круто, - бормотнул Стив, хотя к этому моменту не возражал захоти Дэнни поджарить Флиппера на гриле и съесть на завтрак. Вот как низко он пал.

\- Полагаю, ты фанат, - усмехнулся Дэнни и помахал на себя конвертом. – Я пытаюсь сказать, что мы с Грейс – других кровей. Если коротко, то _айесфолк_ имеют больше общего с акулами, а не с Флиппером. Если я пущу Грейс в бассейн с дельфинами, они, скорее всего, нападут на нее. Я буду вынужден их убить… будет море крови и всякого подобного дерьма… Не думаю, что администрация отеля одобрит. Так что… спасибо тебе большое, я очень ценю это, честно… Но я вынужден отказаться.

Он протянул конверт Стиву. Тот долго смотрел на него, а потом сделал шаг назад.

\- Пусть будет у тебя. Он действителен год. Если тебе понадобится перерыв или захочешь поспать в нормальной кровати, будет куда пойти. Ты даже может привести кого-нибудь, - он ухмыльнулся. – Только не убивай дельфинов, окей?

Дэнни рассмеялся.

\- Ага, ладно, это я могу.

Он сложил конверт и спрятал его в карман. И, может быть, улыбка, появившаяся на лице Стива немного глупая… ну и насрать. Это был долгий день, а зуд в его шраме делает с ним странные вещи.

\- Поехали ко мне? – вырвалось у него и добавил для убедительности. – У меня есть пиво… И кабельное.

Ему не следовало так волноваться. Дэнни купился на пиво как миленький:

\- А поесть у тебя есть? Я подыхаю с голоду!

\- Можем захватить пиццы по дороге, - предложил сразу Стив, воспрянув духом при мысли, что он, может быть, уговорит Дэнни и не придется куковать в одиночестве в доме, где убили его отца. Они двинулись к выходу из офиса, рядом, шаг в шаг и пустота, затаившаяся где-то в желудке начала рассасываться, когда они спускались по лестнице. – Раньше была забегаловка на бульваре Капайолани, у них была лучшая пицца с ветчиной и ананасами.

А вот это он зря сказал. У Дэнни _проблема_ с ананасами. И пиццей. Особенно с соединением пиццы и ананасов. Или с наличием ананасов где-либо _рядом_ с пиццей. Так же у него претензии к Стиву по поводу захвата его машины. Но в этот раз Стив взял дело в свои руки и вытащил ключи из кармана Дэнни сам. Он уже был за рулем Камаро, а Дэнни все еще читал ему нотацию, что лазание по чужим карманам вообще-то считается воровством.

\- Это еще не конец, - предупредил его Дэнни, садясь на пассажирское сидение и пристегиваясь.

Нет, подумал Стив, это не конец. И это никогда не кончится, если он постарается как следует. Он ухмыльнулся Дэнни, завел Камаро и рванул с места.

 

 **Часть вторая.** Кровь в воде

 

 _Я проснулся от его крика_ ,

Я не стал его будить,

Я обнял его крепко и прошептал:

«Если они хотят забрать тебя, им придется убить сначала меня».*

"Night Terror" by Laura Marling

 

_Их было четверо, одна боевая единица Котиков. Они плыли вдоль побережья моря, которое вот уже несколько поколений не знало покоя. На поверхности полыхает закат и опускаются сумерки. Последние лучи солнца бросали блики на волны и едва освещали толщу воды._

_Они потеряли замыкающего и даже не поняли этого, только когда Стив обернулся и не увидел справа Джексона, он сразу понял - тот мертв…_

_Вода остывала, плыть стало сложнее, но они продолжали следовать курсу и приближались к вражескому кораблю. Тишина вокруг была абсолютной._

_Стив посмотрел налево. Тул тоже пропал. Красная взвесь медленно растворялась в воде там, где он был совсем недавно._

_Так холодно, биение сердца Стива начинает замедляется, но он заставляет себя игнорировать холод и плыть дальше. Их цель – корабль не приблизился ни на йоту, как бы он ни старался, сколько бы усилий не вкладывал в движение. И все равно, там тоже не будет безопасно, он видит что-то в тени корабля. Что-то ждет его там… кто-то…_

_Богатый золотой свет заката практически исчез, сгустились сумерки, и вода стала цвета сепии. Тепла совсем не осталось. Стив практически ничего не видит, но что-то заставляет его посмотреть вниз…и там Гиббс, тихо опускается во мрак, в черном облаке крови, маски нет, глаза широко раскрыты и пусты, его кишки извиваются, как чудовищные ленты серпантина, следуя за ним во тьму._

_Краем глаза Стив видит вспышку движения, мелькает длинный черный хвост и потом снова ничего, пустота и тишина._

///

Стив дернулся и проснулся, вытаращившись в темноту. Он пялится на лунные блики на стене, но все, что он видит – кровавая вода и труп человека, парня из его команды. Он не может пошевелиться. Сердце заходится в груди, стучит так быстро, Стиву кажется – сейчас оно пробьет грудную клетку и вывалится на постель. Он стиснул зубы до скрежета, желая обрести власть над глупым комком плоти. Он еще в полусне, не до конца проснулся, застрял между кошмаром и воспоминаниями. Дрожа, он попытался встать с кровати, но простыни прилипли к телу, перекрутились, он в них запутался и его нескоординированные рывки сделали только хуже. Шрам на боку дико ноет.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и начал размеренно дышать, упорно контролируя каждый вдох. Морские Котики не паникуют. Паника для сосунков. Котики могут испугаться, только идиоты не испытывают страха, но они не поддаются ему и уж точно не хнычут в ужасе от какого-то кошмара. Такого даже не было! Кошмар все перевернул, искорежил детали, как обычно.

Медленно, осознавая каждое свое движение, Стив переместился в кровати и распутал перекрутившиеся простыни. Он сосредоточился на ощущении мокрого хлопка, запахе плюмерии, который принес ночной бриз, звуке океана и сердце начало замедлять свой бег, ушел тремор рук. Давно у него не было кошмаров подобного рода. Месяцы. Со временем частота кошмаров сокращалась, но, на самом деле, полностью они не исчезали. Потом он познакомился с Дэнни. Может быть это всего лишь совпадение. Может быть раньше его мозг был слишком занят другими задачами, а теперь…

Да кого он обманывает? Он точно знает, почему вернулись кошмары.

///

\- Что у нас тут?

\- Ба! – Дэнни подпрыгнув обернулся, очевидно испуганный голосом Стива. – Блядь, Стив! Клянусь богом, я как-нибудь повешу на тебя колокольчик. Хренов ниндзя, - он внимательно оглядел Стива. – Ты похож на мою тетю Мери после четырехдневного запоя. Ты спал вообще?

Стив надменно посмотрел на Дэнни, не то чтобы это произвело на того какое-то впечатление. Как он уже понял, Дэнни чхать хотел на его тактику запугивания.

\- Я спал, - прохрипел он и, дерьмо, получилось не слишком убедительно.

Брови Дэнни снова сделали эту штуку, одновременно поднялись почти до линии роста волос. Это было очень красноречивое невербальное заявление, прямо-таки вотум недоверия.

\- … немного, - неохотно продолжил Стив. – Я спал немного. Я спал достаточно.

Его партнер скептически посмотрел на Стива. Сам он практически вибрировал от распирающей его энергии, что означает... либо засранец спал, как ангел, либо… Стив осмотрел Дэнни, просканировал офис, особенное внимание уделил урнам. Бинго!

Вообще-то, Дэнни сам был ключом к разгадке, обычно такой проницательный детектив, уже заметил бы усиленный интерес к своей персоне.

\- Если ты спал достаточно, что ты делаешь в офисе в это неурочное время, Стивен? Ты лунатик и ходишь во сне?

\- Ты такой лицемер, - мягко сказал ему Стив, усмехаясь, когда Дэнни замолчал и виновато покраснел. – Сколько?

Руки на груди, плечи отведены назад, подбородок поднят… Дэнни точно знает, о чем говорит Стив, но попытается блефовать, поперечная зараза. Вообще-то Стива должна раздражать эта черта характера Дэнни и он не должен находить ее настолько восхитительной… но Стив давно признал, что перестает разумно мыслить, когда дело касается Дэнни Уильямса.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, - соврал Дэнни. Хреново вышло.

Стив закатил глаза.

\- Двигатель Камаро холодный. Ты сменил рубашку, но оставил тот-же галстук, видно не додумался взять другой с собой. У тебя глаза стеклянные, такое бывает, когда ты долго пялишься в компьютер. Ты дерганный, - Стив кивнул на урну. – Ты выбросил чашки кофе в офисную урну, обычно ты так не делаешь. Я _знаю_ , ты был здесь всю ночь. Мне _нужно_ знать: сколько чашек эспрессо ты выпил?

Дэнни перестал обороняться и чуть смутился.

\- Зачем? Зачем тебе это надо?

\- Я твой партнер, - напомнил ему Стив. – Это мне придется соскребать тебя с пола, когда кофеин перестанет действовать.

\- Я не собираюсь отключаться, - обиделся Дэнни на предположение, но поскольку Стив продолжал выжидающе смотреть на него, пожал плечами и ответил: - Не знаю… Пять? Семь? Много. Здесь очень тихо, после того, как все расходятся.

\- Почему ты не позвонил мне? – спросил Стив, стараясь не звучать обиженно. Он мог бы _работать_. В офисе. С Дэнни. Он мог пропустить это хренов кошмар. Он был необоснованно уверен, что, будь Дэнни рядом кошмаров вообще не было бы. – Вообще-то _я_ хотел остаться.

\- Ты чуть лицо себе не разбил, заснув и рухнув на стол, Стив! – Дэнни возмущенно взмахнул рукой. – И я ненавижу говорить каждый раз, но несмотря на то, что моя дочь думает – ты на самом деле не супергерой. Ты человек и тебе нужно спать!

Стив обозлился.

\- А тебе что, не надо?! Поэтому ты пропитался кофе? Потому что внезапно тебе больше не нужно спать?! Это что, дела морских?! – он шагнул на Дэнни, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. – Или ты просто тупишь и хочешь раскрыть дело без меня?!

Дэнни разразился безрадостным смехом.

\- …Морских?.. Это… - Дэнни не отступил, он тоже шагнул вперед и выкрикнул Стиву прямо в лицо. – _Да_ , это дела морских, ты, бестолковая сухопутная крыса! Это дело морских, у нас тут два пожеванных и разорванных трупа, что указывает на феноменально злобного представителя моего вида, и мой партнер, который чудом избежал такой же участи в какой-то момент своей таинственной жизни! Посмотри на себя! Ты дергаешься, будто я собираюсь откусить от тебя кусок! Ты правда думаешь, я подпущу тебя близко к этому дерьму?! В лучшем случае, это обеспечит тебя кошмарами на _месяцы_ вперед, в худшем… - Дэнни остановился и нахмурился. – Что? Что это за лицо?

Стив сделал шаг назад и сложил руки на груди, чтобы не сделать глупость. Или так или он схватит Дэнни в охапку и никогда больше не отпустит. Да, Дэнни идиот, но он действовал, пытаясь защитить Стива. Вся его злость мгновенно исчезла, растаяла, как тает кусок льда в лучах полуденного солнца.

Конечно, он знал, что его партнер беспокоится о нем. Все эти гневные тирады и вопли не могли скрыть его привязанность. Дэнни показывал ее каждый день, она проскальзывала в тысячи маленьких жестов, и они уже стали жизненно необходимы Стиву. Они заставляли чувствовать себя счастливым. Но Дэнни редко открыто признавал, как много для него значит благополучие Стива. Теперь Стиву стало так хорошо, что он не может злиться на обман.

\- Все нормально, Дэнни, - мягко сказал он, пытаясь успокоить своего вспыльчивого друга. - Это мое «я в порядке» лицо, окей?

У него до сих пор дергались пальцы, так хотелось прикоснуться к Дэнни. Коснуться ладонью его колючей от щетины щеки, погладить большим пальцем нижнюю губу, прижать к себе, удержать рядом. Стало все сложнее и сложнее противостоять этим импульсам. Стив и под расстрелом бы не сознался, но иногда он имел тенденцию… зацикливаться. Западать. Возможно, мозгоправы, которые утверждали, что у него пограничное обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство были правы. Во всяком случае, думал Стив, когда это касалось детектива Дэнни Уильямса. Он хотел знать _все_ о жизни Дэнни. Стив хотел так глубоко проникнуть в его жизнь, чтобы Дэнни не представлял без него своего существования, чтобы даже не думал уйти. Дошло до того, что Стив возненавидел несчастный штат Нью-Джерси, самый его крупный соперник за внимание Дэнни. Даже упоминание о нем заставляло Стива скрипеть зубами и мечтать о ядерной бомбе.

Хуже всего, и мучает Стива сильнее – он ни разу не видел Дэнни в воде. Он знает, Дэнни человек моря, он читал файлы, он видел доказательства этого в их повседневной жизни. Иногда, очень редко, он видел, как Дэнни скалится на чванливых местных морских, но ничего, кроме острых белых клыков, потом Дэнни отворачивался или закрывал рот, чтобы спрятать зубы. Стив перелопатил тонну книг о людях моря, особенно о племенах _айесфолк_ , так что представлял себе очень хорошо, как будет выглядеть Дэнни в воде, но он _не знал_. Это сводит его с ума.

\- Эй! Земля командору Стиву!* - Дэнни помахал руками перед лицом Стива, заставляя выйти из зоны и обратить внимание на партнера. Дэнни пытается не выглядеть обеспокоенным, но у него ничего не выходит. – Видишь? Вот про это я и говорю. Ты не в порядке, детка. Ты истощен. Тебе нужен отдых.

\- Я… _Мы_ должны поймать этого урода прежде, чем пресса прознает, у нас на руках серийный убийца из морских, - сказал Стив, потому что это его кошмар, другой, новый кошмар – люди в панике могут начать охоту на людей моря, а Дэнни, как член уникальной группы реагирования – слишком на виду. Нельзя такого допустить. Так что Стив цепляет на лицо свою командирскую мину, хоть и знает, что это дохлый номер. Дэнни никогда не считал его начальником – только равным. – Давай пройдемся по тому, что у нас есть. Что мы нарыли?

Дэнни недовольно посмотрел на него, понимая, что сдвинуть Стива, если он уперся невозможно, вздохнул и сказал:

\- Хорошо. Ладно, - он потер лицо ладонями несколько раз, заставляя заработать уставший мозг. Дэнни облокотился на компьютерный стол и сконцентрировался на Стиве. Его взгляд стекленеет, осталось пара часов и он свалится без сил. Синяки под глазами говорят Стиву, что Дэнни отключится и ему будет очень хреново потом.

\- Две жертвы. Пока. Мужчины. Слегка за тридцать. Оба местные. Обоих вынесло на берег в заливе Кахана Бей, что, как утверждает Коно, значит, либо их убили поблизости, либо сбросили в Ла’ие Пойнт. – Дэнни повернулся к экрану и наклонился вперед, чтобы вывести данные на компьютер. Не в первый уже раз Стив обратил внимание, что у его партнера очень, _очень_ симпатичный зад. Выглядит очень… тискательно.

\- У нас есть отчет о вскрытии второй жертвы? – спросил Стив, большей частью отвлечься от мыслей, что он мог бы сделать с задницей Дэнни.

\- Да, Макс отправил их нам прежде, чем пойти домой, - легким движением руки, Дэнни отправил отчеты на экран, но, отметил Стив, фотографии выводить не стал. – Он думает – убийца тот же. Жертву утянули за запястья в воду и развлекались, пока он не умер от ран. Хорошая новость – анализ на токсины негативный, значит можем исключить ядовитые шипы. У нашего убийцы их нет. Кстати, вот еще одна причина, почему я не люблю тропики, - Дэнни передернул плечами. – Ядовитые шипы! Фу! Итак, он умер от потери крови и шока; у бедолаги даже не было шанса утонуть.

_… Гибс медленно опускается в бездну, внутренности вываливаются из живота, бедра раздроблены…_

Стив потряс головой, запихивая воспоминания назад, ко всем остальным своим кошмарам.

\- Что насчет укусов?

\- Совпадение. Размер и рисунок говорят, что мы имеем дело со взрослым мужчиной-кои…

Стив нахмурился.

\- Кои? Какое отношение к этому имеют декоративные карпы?

Дэнни притормозил и покраснел.

\- Прости. Это сленговое выражение, - он неловко потер шею, что ясно показывало – это _не очень приятное_ сленговое выражение. – Это значит - он из племени, обитающем в теплых тропических водах. – Дэнни сделал волнообразное движение рукой, Стив уже знал его, Дэнни так делал, когда говорил о хвостах и добавил: - Почти наверняка имеет яркий окрас чешуи. _Могут_ иметь вышеупомянутые ядовитые шипы, но к счастью, в нашем случае их нет, что, заставляет меня думать, он красный или желтый уровень. У них реже встречаются ядовитые железы.

Эта информация совершенно новая. Теперь понятно, как мало Стив знает о вещах, которые для Дэнни в порядке вещей. Стив недовольно поджал губы, и нахмурился, расстроенный собственной некомпетентностью. Это была не просто любопытная, но незначительная информация, это кусок жизненно важных данных. Как он сможет защитить Дэнни, если упускает такой громадный пласт знаний, если он не знает о дерьме типа градации людей моря и как с ними бороться?

\- Я этого не знал, - недовольно буркнул он.

Черт! Как только он сделал Дэнни своим партнером, Стив купил и прочитал все о Хомопишис до чего могли дотянуться его загребущие руки: от научных работ и толстенных диссертаций до нелепых статей в глянцевых журналах с интервью каких-то сомнительных и мутных людей воды. Он беззастенчиво приставал к своим старым приятелям из разведки флота, чтобы наложить свои лапы на действительно секретные данные и всерьез продумывал план по подкупу Тоста, чтобы тот взломал для него базы о популяции и индексации али’и каи, которых официально не существовало. Флотские инструкции по взаимодействию Хомосапиенс и Хомопишис оказали довольно отрезвляющее воздействие после повторного прочтения. Он и не осознавал, как мало в них конкретных фактов.

Он думал, что обладает базовыми знаниями, достаточными для работы, достаточными, чтобы быть хорошим партнером, полезным Дэнни и в обычной жизни, теперь стало ясно – это нет так.

И, как обычно, Дэнни не выглядит обеспокоенным провалом Стива.

\- Конечно ты не знал. Зачем тебе?

Этот тон Стиву знаком, он как бы говорит, что Стив странный, типа Дэнни его любит, но все равно Стив странный. Он довольно часто улавливает этот тон: когда делает что-то не то, или не так… будто Дэнни не понимает, почему Стива так беспокоят его недостатки. Будто это и не недостатки вовсе, во всяком случае в глазах Дэнни.

В этот раз Стив должен постараться всерьез. Он читал о типах укусов в одной научной работе об анатомии людей воды, но автор предоставил до смешного маленький выбор образцов и чувствовалось, был не слишком уверен в собственных выводах. Понятно, Хомопишис не жертвовали свои тела науке на изучение… как правило… и терпеть не могли пристального интереса к их анатомии. Так вел себя Дэнни, но и Стив не ученый. Он хочет… нет… Ему _нужно_ знать.

\- Расскажи про зубы. Как ты понял, что наш убийца из тропиков?

Дэнни пожал плечами.

\- Ряды, - просто сказал он, изобразив пальцами зубы вампира. – У племен теплых вод обычно один ряд зубов, у племен холодных вод – три или четыре. И потом – пробелы. Если представитель племени теплых вод или пресноводный теряет зуб – это навсегда. А у племен холодных вод зубы и чешуя восстанавливаются.

\- Значит если кто-нибудь ударит тебя в челюсть и выбьет зуб…

\- Что я не рекомендовал бы делать, – сухо перебил его Дэнни. – Потому что я отвечу тем же.

-… Зуб вырастет снова, - закончил Стив, проигнорировав комментарий. Конечно Дэнни ответит тем же. Как и Стив. Суть не в этом.

\- Да, Стивен, зуб вырастет снова, - терпеливо подтвердил Дэнни. – Мой зуб. Твой не вырастет, так что не перевозбуждайся слишком и продолжай уворачиваться, если кто-нибудь захочет вдарить тебе по лицу, окей? Спасибо. Мы закончили говорить о моих зубах? Можем вернуться к убийству? Пожалуйста?

\- Конечно, - кивнул Стив, но вспомнил. – Погоди. А Макс откуда знает?

\- О следах укуса? Он осматривал тела. О том, что они означают? Он не знал, я ему сказал, - Дэнни указал на экран, почти подпрыгивая. – Хочешь знать, что еще он нашел?

Этот тон Стив тоже знает. Сейчас буду хорошие новости. Он замер в ожидании.

\- Что?

Дэнни ухмыляется.

\- Зуб.

///

_\- Подводная безопасность у них ни к черту. Ни камер, ни мин. Все равно посматривайте вокруг, у них может быть морской._

_\- Мне это не нравится, сэр. - Джексон._

_-_ _Не_ _ссы_ _._ _Мой дедуля видел, как убили одного в сорок первом. Наткнулся на мину и будто бочку с краской взорвали. Бум_ _!_ _Мгновенные_ _рыбные_ _палочки_ _для_ _всех_ _. –_ _Гиббс_ _._

 _-_ _Эй_ _,_ _почему_ _они_ _такие_ _наивные_ _?_ _Попадаются в сети, на крючки… - Тул._

 

\- Эй, братан, ты проснулся?

Чин. Чин Хо Келли. Это Гонолулу, Оаху, Гавайи. Дом. Джексон мертв. Мертвы Гибс и Тул. Давным-давно. Их тела забрал океан.

Стив моргает и фокусирует взгляд на улыбающемся Чине. Он по-прежнему чувствует усталость и кроме того адски болит шея, как будто он спал в неудобной позиции… ага…точно… Он спал на плече Дэнни. Видимо они разговаривали, он отключился, завалился на бок и заснул, Дэнни отключился чуть позже, потому что щекой он прижимается к макушке Стива, одна рука расслабленно лежит на бедре. Его медленное дыхание ерошит волосы, теплая, неосязаемая ласка, и почти затягивает Стива обратно в сон.

\- Чего? – промямлил он, пытаясь прийти в себя. – Кторыйчас?

\- Начало первого, - сказал Чин. – Мы бы дали вам поспать подольше, но губернатор хочет с тобой поговорить.

Губернатор. Зачем ей… Тут его мозги проясняются и туман усталости рассеивается. Их убийца. Зуб. Часы и часы, которые они провели, заигрывая с офисом межвидовых отношений, пытаясь получить доступ к базе данных ОСВ Хомопишис, чтобы они могли проверить ДНК. Какой-то урод прямо сказал им, что никто в ОВС не верит Дэнни, поэтому они могут пойти на хрен, 5-0 может быть и подмяли под себя правоохранительные органы Гавайев, но не ОВС, ха-ха-ха, пока-пока, неудачники.

\- Телефон, - делает знак ладонью Стив.

Чин вложил трубку в его ладонь.

\- Она на связи. Коно решила, что вы проголодаетесь, когда проснетесь. В холодильнике салат для тебя и свежее сашими* для Дэнни.

Стив кивнул в благодарность. Двигаться неохота. Раз уж все, что ему сейчас доступно: Дэнни спит рядом, доверившись ему, чувствуя себя в безопасности – Стив хочет наслаждаться этим как можно дольше. Но разговаривать по телефону так не может. Он осторожно переместился,

сел ровнее, а голову Дэнни уложил на колени. Стив улыбнулся. Когда он сменил позицию, Дэнни обнял его колени, недовольно засопел, что-то буркнул и уткнулся лицом Стиву в живот. Наверное, нужно разбудить Дэнни, но ему нужен отдых, а Стив достаточно эгоистичен, чтобы наслаждаться этой физической близостью.

Он старался не повышать голоса, беседуя с губернатором, и надо сказать, это потребовало усилий, потому что разговор прошел не так как ожидалось.

\- Что значит, вы не можете этого сделать? – зашипел он, хмурясь на дверь за неимением лучшей цели. – Вы губернатор. Это расследование убийства. Нам нужен доступ к базе ОВС. Почему я вообще должен это объяснять?!

Она зло рассмеялась.

\- Ты вообще представляешь по какой тонкой линии мы ходим с этими морскими?! Да, я губернатор Гавайев. Да, это положение позволяет мне указывать правоохранительным органам Гавайев. Является ли ОВС частью гавайских правоохранительных органов? Да. Подпадают ли ОВС под мою юрисдикцию? Понятия не имею!

Стив поперхнулся.

\- Простите?

Он услышал, скрип кожи и какой-то механический скрип, она должно быть плюхнулась в свое громадное кресло.

\- Ты знаешь, что людей воды нельзя принуждать к выплате налогов. Они не могут быть призваны в армию. Их нельзя судить исключительно человеческим судом…

\- … согласно Договору Суверенных Видов от 1814 года. Я знаю.

Стив должно быть книг двадцать прочитал об этом договоре. Очень увлекательно, особенно когда видишь историю между строк: о военачальнике людей моря и русском солдате, который впервые свел за столом переговоров племена Хомопишис и людей. Соглашение, которое они утвердили в последние дни наполеоновской войны было прочным: Договор Суверенных Видов усовершенствовался и расширялся год от года, но по-прежнему являлся единственным глобальным мирным договором, действующим больше двухсот лет.

\- Это не объясняет почему вы не можете приказать ОВС предоставить нам доступ к их базам данных, - надавил Стив, стараясь звучать вежливо, как полагается разговаривать с непосредственным начальством. – ОВС являются частью гавайских правоохранительных органов, значит они подчиняются вам.

\- Да, - согласилась Джеймсон, но потом кисло добавила. – И нет.

Дэнни зашевелился на коленях, улавливая напряжение и Стив принудил себя успокоиться. Он положил ладонь на широкое плечо Дэнни, и едва удержался от поглаживания.

\- Вам придется прояснить мне этот момент.

\- Предпочла бы этого не делать, - сухо отозвалась губернатор. Она очевидно недовольна этим разговором, равно как и Стив. – Ладно. Если коротко: я официально имею власть над ОВС, но, когда приходит время требовать, племена слушают в первую очередь своих вождей и только потом губернатора, – она тяжко вздохнула. -  Я не могу тебе помочь с этим. Если я буду давить, последствия буду непредсказуемы. Может вызвать глобальное переосмысление цепочки взаимодействия между людьми и Хомопишис. Я не могу так рисковать. Прости.

Стиву это не понравилось.

\- Значит вы предпочтете иметь дело с паникой вызванной серийными убийствами? Если пресса узнает, что убийца - человек моря, данные на которого полиция не может получить у ОВС, отношения людей и Хомопишис по любому накалятся.

\- Прости, - твердо повторила она и Стив понял, она все уже решила. – Единственный вариант, который я вижу, это организовать встречу между королем али’и каи и детективом Уильямсом. Возможно, они достигнут соглашения.

Ага. Как же. Видел Стив взаимоотношения Дэнни с местными, если _это_ можно так назвать. Он не смог подавить дрожь. Только через его труп. Чудо, что Дэнни до сих пор избежал вызова. Да Стив никогда не подпустит его к островной элите людей моря.

\- Мы не знаем, кто король, - отмахнулся он. – Найдем другой выход.

\- Возможно я смогу выяснить имя, - услужливо предложила губернатор.

\- Не нужно, - сонно пробормотал Дэнни в живот Стива. – Я знаю, кто король.

Блядь! Дерьмо! Стив прикрыл глаза проклиная болтовню губернатора и собственную невнимательность. Он должен был почувствовать, что Дэнни проснулся. Он должен был закончить разговор, когда стало ясно, что она не поможет. Он расстроенно посмотрел, как Дэнни садится, помятый, все еще сонный, с красными заломами на щеках от складок на штанах Стива.

\- Мы займемся этим сами, - сказал он губернатору, с трудом проглотив «спасибо, что не помогли», Дэнни ему за такое в лоб даст.

\- Держите меня в курсе, - потребовала губернатор. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты вмешивался, Стив. Мы ходим по очень тонкому льду.

\- Как будто вы - гавайцы знаете, что такое тонкий лед, - пробормотал Дэнни. Очевидно он не собирается смущаться, что беспардонно подслушивал важный разговор.

\- Передай детективу Уильямсу, что я все слышала.

Ага, как же. Нет.

///

\- Мне это не нравится.

Полуденный дождь прошел, воздух чист и прозрачен, над шоссе сияет радуга, будто это хренова туристическая открытка. Океан бесконечной сверкающей синью тянется с левой стороны дороги. Но вся эта пастораль вот ни разу не успокаивает Стива. Они почти на месте, совсем недавно пересекли что-то типа границы под бдительным взглядом часового, который притворялся серфером, отдыхающим в кузове своего грузовичка.

\- Да, - пробормотал Дэнни. – Я уловил твое недовольство. Выражение твоего лица, и постоянное нытье, которое усиливается с каждым километром, мне подсказало… - он глянул в зеркало заднего вида и Стив быстро отвел взгляд. – Да, я тоже видел часового. Я обученный детектив, я не слепой. Чего ты ждал?

\- Ты не звонил им заранее, - Стив непроизвольно нахмурился. Дэнни человек моря, естественно он знает о протоколе встречи с главой племени больше Стива… А что ждать Стиву? Он не в курсе. И вынужден признать, это делает его раздражительным.

Информации об институте управления Хомопишис очень мало, некоторые племена управляются вождями (королями и т.д.) а другие каким-то высшим советом. Но то малое, что Стив знал пугало его до чертиков. Вдруг он облажается и втравит Дэнни в неприятности? Его дела и без того обстояли херово, кроме Стива, Чина и Коно, его бывшей жены и дочери – он совершенно один, местные его не принимают. Стив подозревал, это одна из причин почему Дэнни не плавает, воды восьми островов опасны для чужаков, а до Дэнни еще не дошло, что теперь у него есть кому прикрыть спину и в воде. Может быть Стив и не умеет отращивать жабры и хвост, но он Морской Котик! Он пловец. Как и Дэнни. Он должен плавать, ему _необходимо_ плавать, это его суть. Он и так обходился вез воды очень долго, ранее Стив считал это невозможным. Стив улавливает тревожные звоночки. Почти незаметные, но он видит изменение характера, бывают дни, когда Дэнни особенно раздражен и взвинчен, короткие периоды рассеянности, странные тени в глазах, что пугают Стива. Ему нужно затащить Дэнни в воду, чем скорее, тем лучше. Сделать это, делов-то. Сделать то, что не дает ему спать по ночам, из-за чего ему снятся кошмары.

\- Да, я не звонил им, - Дэнни тоже хмурится, но вообще, а не на Стива. Так бывает, когда он знает где должен оказаться, но не уверен, как это сделать. – Они знают, что мы едем. Если бы нас не хотели видеть, нас развернули бы назад, – он посмотрел на знак и вздохнул. – Покаи Бей Стрит… Покаи… Почему нельзя просто пронумеровать улицы? Почему даже какие-то проселки должны иметь красочные гавайские названия? Зачем? Начинаю думать, что должен загрузить этот навигатор, о котором Чин слагает поэмы.

\- Может быть я должен был вести? – дергая коленом сказал Стив. Ему не нравится ехать на пассажирском сидении. Дэнни не знает острова, как он их знает. Кроме того, Дэнни соблюдает _все_ правила, ограничение скорости в том числе. Это _невыносимо_!

Дэнни снова глянул в зеркало, ухмыляясь.

\- Знаю, ты контрол-фрик, но я прекрасно справляюсь с собственной машиной, спасибо. – Он собрался о сконцентрировался на дороге. – Я попытаюсь прояснить ситуацию с самого начала: это дело полиции, а не обращения за помощью в частном порядке. Мы здесь, как партнеры, равные. Если я пущу тебя за руль… с моей историей… это поставит меня в… несколько другую позицию.

Дэнни прочистил горло в тщетной попытке справиться с нервной хрипотой и осторожно глянул на Стива, выворачивая руль влево, к пляжу.

\- Я тут немного нарушаю правила… это должно быть по твоей части.

Да, если его действия не будут угрожать Дэнни. Сейчас он не может рисковать, он не обладает необходимой информацией. Если бы речь шла только о нем, Стив потребовал бы немедленного сотрудничества, перед этим выбив дверь пинком. Но он не один, сейчас Дэнни на линии огня. Дэнни, который огребет неприятности, если али’и каи не будут сотрудничать со Стивом. Ради Дэнни, Стив побудет дипломатичным.

Они остановились перед маленьким ресторанчиком рядом с магазином принадлежностей для серфинга. Это не туристическое место; краска слезает с деревянных ступеней, машины на парковке все местные, ни одной арендованной.

\- Скажи, что у тебя есть план, - ворчит Стив, дергаясь.

Его шрам жутко зудит, это значит вокруг до хрена морских. Он заметил парочку, не потому что так хорошо прозревает их видовую принадлежность, а потому, что они злобно пялятся на них и даже не стараются выглядеть приветливо.

Двое толстяков перешли дорогу и вышли на пляж, высокая жилистая женщина показалась в дверях магазина, старик с холодными глазами прислонился к перилам ресторана. Стив глянул вниз, на пояс и мысленно взвесил последствия. Рискнуть и использовать гранаты? Дэнни его прибьет. Лучше не рисковать. Дэнни нужно сконцентрироваться, а не взбеситься.

Пребывая в блаженном неведении относительно планов Стива, Дэнни сделал глубокий вдох и сказал:

\- Почти как иметь дело с мафией. Небольшая разница, - объяснил он. – Притворись, что уважаешь их, не показывай страха, и никогда… никогда не заказывай спагетти.

\- Серьезно, Дэнни? Это твой совет? Не заказывать спагетти? – иногда Стив удивляется, почему люди думают, что _он_ чокнутый.

Дэнни чуть скривился.

\- Поверь мне, это опыт. Просто не надо. Пообещай мне, окей?

Поскольку Стив не собирался есть или пить во время разговора с главой али’и каи, сделать это проще простого.

Они вышли из машины и подошли к седому на лестнице. Он надменно оглядел их и с едва сдерживаемой злостью выпалил:

\- Оружие! Или клятва.

\- Оружие, - без колебаний ответил Дэнни и отдал свой пистолет. Стив сделал так же, без возражений. Не то чтобы ему нужен пистолет, чтобы убить, если возникнет такая необходимость. Пока они на земле, он может использовать то, чем пользуются морские или что попадется под руку.

Охранник не выглядел счастливым заполучив четыре пистолета, будто бы предпочел клятву. Но он не пытался их остановить, просто зло зыркнул, что проигнорировал и Дэнни, и Стив. Да если бы за каждый такой взгляд Стиву платили доллар – он был бы миллиардером уже в тридцать.

Они вошли в ресторан с открытой верандой, выходящей на пляж, деревянные доски заскрипели под их весом. Стив на полдороге с единственному занятому столу оценил зал на предмет угроз и возможного укрытия при перестрелке. А потом инстинкт заставил его приглядеться к воде. Сначала он ничего не увидел, но затем тренированным взглядом уловил там всплеск, тут вспышку и его прошиб холодный пот. Морские. Много.

\- Дюжина, - прошептал Дэнни, будто прочитал мысли Стива. – Если они следуют традиции. Не беспокойся.

Двенадцать? Блядь! Если все пойдет по пизде… А он отдал пистолеты Злобному Старикашке. Стив снова глянул на океан, просчитал дистанцию и немного успокоился. Фигня. Без проблем. У него будет до хрена времени.

За столом сидят пять человек. Пожилая пара, Стив решил, это король и его жена, и трое парней с традиционными гавайскими татуировками и с пистолетами под рубашками. Не выйдет вырубить всех и не убить хотя бы одного. Стив решает – нормально. Если они решат начать войну, пусть имеют дело с последствиями. Не то чтобы _они_ собирались. Это операция по поддержанию мира, Стив не собирается ее саботировать, но сделает что угодно, чтобы защитить Дэнни. Как всегда.

Дэнни выглядит абсолютно спокойно и расслабленно. Очень… по материковому, в брендовых кожаных лоферах, белой рубашке и синем шелковом галстуке. Он терпеливо ждет, когда их заметят, веки полуприкрыты, почти сонный. А ведь он выпил две чашки эспрессо перед тем, как они выдвинулись. Стив собирался начать отучать его от кофеина, после того, дело закроют.

Наконец, после длительной паузы, долженствующей выказать равнодушие, женщина отложила меню и откинулась в кресле.

\- _Канака о вахо*_.

 _Изгой_? Стив сделал стойку на пренебрежительное приветствие, но Дэнни наступил ему на ногу и пришлось успокоиться.

Дэнни скривил губы в улыбке.

\- Анапела. Рад, что вы так быстро нас приняли, – он указал на Стива. – Это мой партнер, лейтенант коммандер Стив МакГарретт… Как вы, полагаю, уже знаете. Мы здесь по поводу убийцы.

Анапела поджала губы. Лицо ее ничего не выражало, лицо куклы, а не живого человека.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я приказала Киле дать тебе допуск к нашим базам.

Дэнни развел руками, типа «вы сами все знаете».

\- Да, пожалуйста. Как можно быстрее.

\- Почему, - спросила женщина с лицом куклы. – Я должна предоставлять изгою информацию на одного из своих?

Стив не может больше молчать. Он делает шаг к столу и встает рядом с Дэнни, плечом к плечу.

\- Потому что он убьет снова и период затишья будет уменьшаться раз за разом. У нас есть улики, которые помогут опознать его. Все что нам нужно – получить имя.

Последовала небольшая пауза. Надежда Стива уже было подняла голову, но тут она покачала головой и пренебрежительно махнула рукой на Дэнни. Стив взъярился.

\- Передайте улики Киле. Он посмотрит, что там и предпримет необходимые действия.

\- Боюсь, этого недостаточно.

Стив не понимал, как Дэнни это выносит. Он сам к этому моменту обычно начинал воздействовать физически, но сейчас его поведение может значительно повлиять на жизнь Дэнни, поэтому Стив спрятал кулаки в карманы и мысленно немного придушил своего ментального Морского Котика, чтобы тот прекратил выкрикивать приказы.

Несмотря на ее узкие глаза и факт, что она сидит, а они с Дэнни стоят, Анапела умудрялась смотреть сверху вниз.

\- Это дело али’и каи. Если один из нас нарушил закон, мы позаботимся об этом сами… и мы справимся без _айесфолк хаоле_ , который не признает мой авторитет и даже не желает заключать связь со своей расой, - Дэнни вздрогнул, услышав это. Почти незаметно, она не увидела, Стив почувствовал только потому что стоял очень близко. – Знаешь, что это говорит о тебе _мано канака*?_ Что ты дважды запечатлел сухопутных? Это значит у тебя ненадежный дух. Ты не ценишь свою расу.

 _Дважды_? Еще успел подумать Стив, а потом осознал все остальное и взорвался. Он шагнул вперед, перекрывая ее линию взгляда и хлопнул ладонями по столу, вторгаясь в их пространство и игнорируя размахивающих пистолетами охранников.

\- Ты знаешь, что это говорит о тебе? Что ты хочешь унизить хорошего человека мелочными оскорблениями? – он показал зубы, желая уметь сверкать клыками, как это делал Дэнни. – Это значит, что вы, глупенькие, маленькие, живущие в тихих заводях, морские боитесь его. Вы знаете, если встретитесь с ним на глубине, он сожрет вас и не подавится.

Он знал, что прав, глядя как ее щеки окрашиваются красным. Частично от злости конечно, но остальное – стыд. Ее охранники орут на Стива, чтобы он отошел, отошел на хрен сейчас же, и Дэнни уже вырубил одного, отобрал у него пистолет и направил на парней. Он кричит им, чтобы они опустили оружие, а Стив и Анапела заняты своей битвой и не двигаются.

Анапела отводит взгляд первая.

Стив медленно выпрямился, стараясь не перекрыть Дэнни линию прицела и встает за его правым плечом.

\- До сих пор нам удавалось скрыть от прессы, что убийства совершает человек моря, но скоро они выяснят подробности и разнесут по всем островам. Я бы сказал - это в ваших интересах помочь нам поймать ублюдка, - жестко сказал он, нахмурившись, предлагая людям моря вернуть лицо после его противостояния с их королевой. Он отстраненной подумал, почему сам король не вмешивается, но мысль мелькнула и пропала. – Мы – сухопутные очень легко пугаемся. – напомнил он Анапеле. – А нас гораздо больше, чем людей моря.

\- Ты нам угрожаешь?

\- Нет, он не угрожает, - заверил ее Дэнни и бросил краткий взгляд через плечо на Стива, как обещание, что они еще поговорят об этом позже. Насчет соблюдения процедур и надлежащем поведении при работе с ВИП персонами. Стив в нетерпении. Дэнни, вынул обойму из Хеклер и Кох* который отобрал у охранника и положил пистолет на стол, предложение мира. – Он озвучивает факты. Если люди запаникуют из-за слухов об убийце из Хомопишис, 5-0 не смогут гарантировать безопасность али’и каи. Мы ведем расследование с самого начала. И мы сторона нейтральная. Я обещаю вам, если вы поможете нам, мы с этим справимся.

Он был хорош! Язык тела говорит об открытости, ни грана угрозы. Взгляд искренний, голос спокоен, тон профессионален. Черт! Да даже охранники впечатлились, по крайне мере, те двое, что не валяются на полу, стеная. Стив надулся было от гордости, но спешно вернулся к излучению угрозы.

\- Вы серьезно думаете, что сможете арестовать али’и каи? – недоверчиво спросила Анапела. Ну по крайне мере она больше не злится.

\- Если мы поймаем его на суше, да, - пожал плечами Дэнни. – Если мы поймаем его в воде… будет зависеть он него. Но… это выбор которые должны сделать все преступники, - он уловил что-то в ее взгляде и поднял брови. – О! вы имеете в виду могу ли я _вырубить_ его? – он вздохнул. – Почему все время сводится к этому? Да, ма’ам. Скорее всего, я смогу. А теперь, пожалуйста, позвоните?

Анапела набирает номер.

///

\- Что она имела в виду, когда сказала, что ты запечатлел людей дважды?

Стив завладел ключами и теперь везет их назад в Гонолулу. Это освободило руки Дэнни для выражения эмоций, а Стив счастлив вернуться за руль, так что он полагает – все в выигрыше.

\- Я с тобой не разговариваю! - зарычал Дэнни. – Ты напал на короля! _Не говори мне_ , что ты просто высказал все ей в лицо! Это считается нападением на монарха! И если ты _еще раз_ скажешь мне, что она королева, а не король, - Дэнни поднял вверх указательный палец, персональный восклицательный знак. – Я лично разобью твою морду о руль! Я _объяснял_ тебе! «Король» - это традиция, звание, не несущее в себе гендерного признака! Это понятно?!

\- Я понял, понял, - поклялся Стив, по-прежнему уверенный, что это тупая традиция и провоцирует недопонимание между Хомопишис и людьми. Есть прекрасное слово женского рода для этого, зачем что-то придумывать? Он помолчал минуту, чтобы Дэнни передохнул, всей кожей чувствуя подозрительный взгляд соседа.

\- Чего?

Стив глянул на него. Дэнни смотрит настороженно, но с любопытством. Готовый к обороне, но довольно спокоен.

\- Я читал об этом, - осторожно начал Стив, проверив настроение Дэнни. Тот выглядит главным образом озадаченным.

\- Лаадно. Это… хорошо? О чем ты читал и почему у меня чувство, что мне это не понравится?

Совершенно точно. Не понравится.

Стив не думал, что у него будет даже крохотный шанс. Не смел надеяться. Но слова Анапелы, что Дэнни запечатлел людей… Двоих… Это не было голословное утверждение. Дэнни точно знал, о чем она говорит, если бы речь шла о прошлом и не касалось присутствующего человека… Дэнни проигнорировал бы ее слова. Возможно, надежда глупая, но Стив не может не попробовать. Дэнни _вздрогнул_. Стив пялится в лобовое окно, собирая смелость и пытаясь расслышать собственные мысли сквозь грохот в ушах. Он так много может потерять.

Он столь многое может получить.

\- Я читал о сексуальности и социальных связях людей моря.

Дэнни дернулся, будто кто-то ткнул его иглой в зад.

\- Ох ты ж блядь…

\- Послушай меня, - рявкнул Стив, если Дэнни перебьет, он упустит возможность поговорить и неизвестно будет ли другой шанс, хватит ли у него решимости. – Там писали о трех стадиях связи. Первая – запечатление. Теория гласит, это вызывается химической реакцией, физической совместимостью. Потом стадия усиления связи, которая может длиться годами, здесь устанавливаются границы и речь идет о любви.

Он должен контролировать свои эмоции, даже если голос и срывается. Он уверен Рейчел передумала на этой стадии, практически уничтожила Дэнни в процессе отката, но зато ее провал дал шанс Стиву, и он благодарен ей. Хоть она и причинила Дэнни столько боли, такой боли, что он теперь до смерти напуган. Со страхом Стив может справиться. Он может подождать. Он может вечно ждать Дэнни, теперь, когда есть надежда.

\- Третья стадия – установка связи и, если она состоялась, связь становится нерушимой. Связанный человек моря остается со своим партнером до конца, - Стив тяжело сглатывает. – Это правда? Дэнни?

Дэнни встречается с ним взглядом, в глазах чистая паника, но он даже не пытается спорить:

\- Да.

Руки Стива болят. Он так сильно сжимает руль, что есть вероятность его сломать.

\- Рейчел и ты… вы расстались во время второй фазы, да?

\- Да.

_Господи, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста._

\- А… ты и я… мы… на первой стадии?

Дэнни не ответил. Стив не давил, хотя с каждой секундой ему становилось все хуже от этой болезненной тишины. Он спросил слишком рано? Он слишком настойчив? Должен был он соблюсти какой-то ритуал, о котором не имел никакого понятия, но который архиважен? Он нарушил табу, настаивая на разговоре? Стив чувствовал, как накатывает паническая атака: его пробил холодный пот, дыхание становится поверхностным, воздуха в легких не хватает, внутренности подвело от страха. Если Дэнни не скажет _хоть_ _что-нибудь_ , Стиву придется останавливать машину на обочине, чтобы он не запачкал рвотой Камаро.

Потом Дэнни тихо вздохнул и наконец-то открыл рот. Его «да», тихое и хриплое, но оно есть и это все, что нужно Стиву.

_Спасибо!_

Стив не может говорить из-за комка в горле, поэтому он просто кивает, но он не может _не смотреть_ на Дэнни и скашивает глаза. Он встретился взглядом с ярко голубыми, как океан снаружи, глазами Дэнни. Во взгляде опаска, но Дэнни смотрит прямо. Стив заискивающе улыбается. Через секунду Дэнни закатывает глаза, уголок рта дергается в ответной улыбке.

\- Однажды ты станешь причиной моей смерти, - проворчал Дэнни, при этом он расслабленно откинулся в кресле. – Сила есть, мозгов не надо… Господи! Другого времени не нашлось?

Стив, потому что пьян от взрыва эндорфинов и потому что не знает, когда нужно остановиться, сказал:

\- Так… Когда закончим с делом, как насчет поужинать у меня? – он увидел, как сузились глаза Дэнни и быстро продолжил. – Просто ужин. Пиво. На радостях могу заказать кокосовые пончики. – он усмехнулся, пытаясь успокоить Дэнни. – Может быть мне даже удастся затащить тебя в воду поплавать.

Удивленный, Дэнни фыркнул от смеха и все стало, как прежде, напряженность исчезла, хотя Стив уловил странную тоску, в глазах Дэнни, прежде, чем он отвернулся.

\- Ты хочешь поплавать со мной.

Ну… Если оставить в стороне необходимость плаванья для самого Дэнни, Стив хотел этого… кажется… всегда. Будто все его погружения раньше были обещанием, будто Дэнни прятался в тени кораллов, ожидая соленых поцелуев. Стив мечтает, чтобы это стало правдой, наконец-то. Он хочет нырнуть в глубину с ним, со своим морским, со своим Дэнни, в реальности, а не во сне.

\- Да, Дэнни. Я хочу с тобой поплавать.

Дэнни засмеялся снова и Стив почувствовал, что его сейчас разорвет от счастья.

\- Это... Друг… это худший подкат в истории отстойных подкатов! Нет, серьезно! Ты представляешь вообще, как грязно это звучит? Как?... – Дэнни взмахнул руками, требуя ответа у небес. Как всегда, как обычно, все вернулось. – Как, _во имя всех богов_ , ты получил свою кличку? Они были пьяны? Ты подкупил кого-то? Это был сарказм? Давай, скажи. Мне можно. Я хочу знать.

Все хорошо. Между ними все хорошо. Они сделали это. Стив ухмыляется и вступает в перепалку. Пожалуй, он пошлет королю али’и каи благодарственный подарок. Наверное, это будет книга правил этикета. Ей пригодится.

///

_Солнца больше нет, вода холодна и ужасающе неподвижна. Черная тень вражеского корабля скрывает оставшийся свет и тьма внизу кажется живой, шевелящейся, готовой утащить его на дно._

_Хуже всего знание – он здесь не один._

_Что-то дернуло его за ласты. Стив оглянулся, пытаясь освободить ноги, пистолет наготове. Но ласты дернули сильнее, и он потерял баланс. Морской ухмыльнулся ему: острые зубы, бледное лицо, глаза, прячущиеся за темными мембранами. Он снова дернул ласты Стива, не сильно, почти игриво и Стив в ужасе нажал на курок._

_Он промахнулся на пару сантиметров, и пуля ушла в никуда. Морской подмигнул ему, веселясь. Он сорвал с ног Стива ласты со зверской силой и изящно взмахнув хвостом ушел на глубину. Стив остался в одиночестве, дрожа от шока, с вывихнутыми ногами._

_Он завис в воде, пытаясь смотреть сразу во всех направлениях и чуть не обоссался, когда почувствовал давление воды она спине. Он резко обернулся. Человеческая голова медленно парила в темноте, опускаясь глубже в ореоле пузырьков, лишенная маски и Стив видел, как закатываются глаза, пока зрачок не исчез полностью и стали видны только белки. Рот все еще открыт в безмолвном крике. Знакомые черты до неузнаваемости искорежены смертью. Тул._

_Стив видит под собой черный хвост. Насмешливо извивающийся._

_Давай поиграем._

///

\- Акони Вайалае. Двадцать четыре, одинок, Красный, - Чин нахмурился. – Похоже он очень тщательно оберегает свои охотничьи угодья. Его уже один раз арестовывали за нападение, но обвинение не предъявляли, - он взглянул на «офицера связи», которого им предоставили али’и каи. Тот нахмурился и зло выплюнул:

\- Если его не обвиняли как али’и каи, его не обвиняли и как человека. Мы офицеры правоохранительных органов, мы не делаем поблажек преступникам.

\- Почему его нет в базах департамента? – задумчиво спросила Коно.

\- Потому что _обвинения не предъявляли_ , офицер Калакауа, - фыркнул Кей Пагуо. – Это значит, что в департаменте полиции не имеют права размещать данные о его ДНК, _как вы должны знать_. А в ОВС другой протокол. Вайалае совершил акт насилия против человека и известен чрезмерной территориальностью и экстремистскими взглядами. Мы следим за потенциальными проблемами. Можешь отойти?

Коно скрестила на груди руки и подмигнула.

\- Я вне пределов твоего личного пространства. В чем проблема?

Пагуо скривился.

\- Мое личное пространство увеличивается, когда я общаюсь с _хапаула*_.

Стив почти ждал, что Чин сейчас разорвет придурка, за такой тон, но Коно оказалась быстрее. Она широко шагнула, приподняла плечи и сверкнула острыми зубами в хищной улыбке:

\- Ох, ну прости, _кои_ , но это не твоя песочница. Смирись.

Ха! Дэнни плохо влияет на Коно, раз уж та использует ругательства айесфолк. Чин лопается от гордости, Стив чувствует тоже самое, но надеется, что внешне этого не видно.

\- И, прежде чем ты откроешь рот и скажешь нечто, усугубляющее ситуацию, - посоветовал Дэнни внезапно появляясь за спиной детектива али’и каи. – Вспомни о манерах и попытайся вести себя профессионально, а не как глубоководное быдло. Как насчет адреса, а?

Может быть его зубы и были чуть острее чем обычно, когда он улыбнулся и похлопал Пагуо по плечу, но это тонкая угроза, предупреждение: наедешь на полукровку новобранца еще раз и придется иметь дело с кое-чем покрупнее, может быть даже с чистокровным айесфолк, который, как оказалось, состоит в одной команде с полукровкой. Стиву нравится. Очень стильно. Изящный стиль запугивания. Похоже на Дэнни.

\- Неудивительно, что тебя не приняли, - бормотнул Пагуо, но сделал, как ему сказали, вывел на экран данные о задержании, изо всех сил пытаясь прикрыть ладонью коды от очень заинтересованного взгляда Чина.

\- Простите, что это сейчас было? – и вот тут попер Джерси. Дэнни повысил голос, вытянулся по весь свой невеликий рост, напряг мышцы в желании разорвать врага.

Детектив Пагуо, нажал ввод и сделал поспешный шаг назад подняв руки.

\- Ничего.

\- Это не похоже на «ничего»! – выпалил Дэнни. Он устал, перепил кофе и его уже достали эти наезды. – Как думаешь, Стивен, это было похоже на «ничего»?

\- Как по мне, звучит оскорбительно, - мягко ответил Стив. Ему не нравится отношение али’и каи к Дэнни. И если Дэнни только закатывал глаза, наблюдая, как Стив запугивает людей, чтобы они отвалили на хрен от Дэнни, то делать то же самое с морскими не позволял. Как поняла Стив, Дэнни не мог _требовать_ к себе уважения, не имея поддержки клана, но постоянное презрение местных к нему, невыносимо бесило Стива. Приятно видеть, что сейчас Дэнни ответил.

К сожалению, Коно все испортила.

\- Мальчики, - она кивнула на экран. – Бросьте. У нас есть адрес.

\- Только не говори мне, - Дэнни закрыл глаза и сильно сжал переносицу. – Это рядом с Ла’ие Пойнт, да? Да. Точно. Поехали.

\- Могу я взять ружье? – с надеждой спросила Коно, глядя на Стива умоляющими щенячьими глазками.

\- Даже не думай! – нахмурился Дэнни, хватая жилет. – Все время тянет на большие пушки. Кровожадное создание. Этому она у тебя научилась!

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, - заявил Стив. – Она больше частью общается с Чином, не со мной… И я слышал, как вы обсуждали подводный бой. Дважды! Только за эти дни.

\- Детали, - пожимает плечами Дэнни.

Они почти у дверей, когда детектив Пагуо догоняет их. Али'и каи спрятал флешку ОВС во внутренний карман, выпялил подбородок и заявил:

\- Я пойду с вам.

\- Чтобы ты донес все своей королеве? – фыркнул Стив. – Не думаю.

\- Король, - пробормотал Дэнни. Кажется, что он хочет стукнуть головой о стену. Только не понятно своей или Стива. Скорее всего, Стива. – У пчел королева, у морских король. Это не так уж сложно, детка.

\- Нравится вам или нет, это совместная операция, - заявил Пагуо, проигнорировав отступление. – Мы можем потратить время на препирательства или заняться арестом Вайалае. Ваше решение коммандер?

Если подумать, Стив может спихнуть раздражающего засранца с пирса и порадоваться, когда тот порвет свои штаны, отращивая хвост.

\- Держись рядом, - приказал он. – Мы никого не ждем.

Отворачиваясь он услышал, как Дэнни добавил:

\- Реально не ждет. Я повредил колено и _месяцы_ вынужден был ковылять за ним, пытаясь не отставать. Эта зараза ни разу не притормозила! И он еще говорит, что я ему _нравлюсь_.

Дэнни ему это никогда не забудет. Даже когда они станут старыми, седыми развалинами, которые только и могут, что сидеть в креслах-качалках на пляже и смотреть на океан… Дэнни все равно будет _припоминать_ ему свое колено.

Это будет классно.

///

Конечно, ничего не бывает просто. Стив хотел быстро арестовать ублюдка и заняться той штукой между ним и Дэнни, но… нечего удивляться, что все пошло… по пизде. Когда они добрались до Ла’ие, солнце почти село.

Акони Вайалае жил в развалюшке рядом с Ла’ие Пойнт и на их счастье… или скорее несчастье, решил вынести мусор как раз в тот момент, когда они только вышли на позицию. На секунду все замерли: пять-ноль в полном обмундировании на подъездной дорожке, Вайалае в рваных шортах с мешком мусора в дверях.

Стив очнулся первым.

\- Пять-ноль! – гаркнул он, поднимая пистолет и выдвигаясь вперед. – Брось пакет и встань на колени, _быстро_!

Вайалае бросил пакет, развернулся и бросился бежать, исчезая в доме.

Кто бы мог подумать?

Стив рванул следом, как поступил бы любой охотник, глядя, как добыча ускользает.

\- Не позволяй ему попасть в воду! – заорал Дэнни вслед, рванув на пляж в обход дома.

Вайалае пересек гостиную, Стив у него на хвосте. Он бросил в Стива стул и подставку для телевизора, но того так легко не сбить с пути. Он поднырнул под стул, перепрыгнул через столик и вырвался на веранду почти ухватив Вайалае. Потом в него полетел горшок и пришлось уклоняться, и ублюдок оторвался и вывалился на песок пляжа, он ускорился и выбежал на деревянный пирс. « _О, нет!_ \- зло подумал Стив. – _Не выйдет!_ »

Краем глаза он видел Дэнни и Чина, они бегут по пляжу к пирсу, но слишком далеко, им не достать Вайалае.

\- Стив! – заорал Дэнни, когда Стив вылетел на пирс и под его ногами замелькали доски, но он не затормозил. – Не смей!

На конце пирса, Вайалае оттолкнулся и прыгнул в воду головой вниз. Статистические выкладки вспышкой пронеслись в голове Стива, расчеты заняли долю секунды. Самый быстрый человек моря оборачивался за семь секунд. Стив может успеть. Он достанет поганца прежде, чем Дэнни придется нырять за ним и иметь дело с убийцей в незнакомых водах.

\- Стив!!!

Стив делает глубокий вдох и прыгает.

Он застал Вайалае на половине трансформации и прижал дуло пистолета к его голове, раньше, чем тот уловил что-либо, и, если бы Стив все еще был на службе, тут все и закончилось бы. Выстрел в голову, вышиб бы двинутые мозги этого урода, выволок тело на песок, подтвердить убийство. Но теперь Стив не во флоте. Последние месяцы он работал с полицейскими, с Дэнни и тот запилил его, бесконечно бубня о соблюдении процедур, требуя соблюдения прав человека и зачитывая ему наизусть правила Миранды. Должно быть, что-то из этого все же задержалось в голове, и Стив… засомневался.

Секундная пауза чуть не стоила ему жизни. Вайалае ударил его по плечам полусформированным хвостом с проявляющимися красными чешуйками с нечеловеческой силой. Он выбил пистолет из руки Стива и толкнул его в глубину, потом извернулся с кошачьей грацией и снова пихнул Стива ко дну. Стив выпустил оставшийся после первого удара воздух. Ему удалось извернуться и уберечь лицо от встречи с острыми камнями на дне. Он заскрипел зубами, когда плечо и бок ударились об осколки базальта. Бронежилет уберег грудь, но не плечо и руку, тонкая футболка ни разу не защищала и ранения моментально закровоточили.

Дэнни его прибьет.

Он быстро оттолкнулся от камней и повернулся лицом к нападавшему, выхватив нож. Это дежавю. Такое сильное, что у него закружилась голова. Морской приближается к нему сквозь кровавое облако, из тени пирса, в коричневых сумерках, двести фунтов мышц со смертельными зубами и убийственными намерениями. Он приближается.

И вот тогда появляется Дэнни. Он бомбой ныряет в воду и врезается в Вайалае, как гигантская Белая в толпу туристов. Он рычал, обнажая зубы, несколько рядов клыков, темные мембраны закрыли голубые глаза. Он ударил Вайалае в спину локтями с уже сформировавшимися на предплечьях плавниками. Взрезал кожу как бумагу, выпуская в воду темную кровь человека моря, будто разлил черные чернила. А может быть, у Стива в глазах темнеет. Котики долго могут задерживать дыхание, но только, когда в легких есть хоть чуть-чуть воздуха.

Сильные пальцы ухватились за ремень на бронежилете, Дэнни расположился перед Стивом закрывая его от убийцы. Создание, удерживающее Стива практически ничем не напоминает Дэнни. Глаза спрятались за мембраной, а рот полон бритвенно-острых белоснежных зубов, но Стив даже не дернулся, когда морской притянул его ближе и прижался ртом к губам. Стив инстинктивно открыл рот, как только почувствовал губы Дэнни, почувствовал быстрый укол языка, давление, а потом воздух. Изнывающие без кислорода легкие жадно поглотили этот спасительный выдох. Тьма рассеялась. Силы вернулись, не полностью, но по крайней мере утопленником он не станет. Это было бы неловко.

Когда Стив немного ожил, Дэнни чуть отклонился и коротко дернул его за лямки бронежилета. «Вверх», указал он пальцем, «двигай вверх». И каким-то образом ему удалось добавить: «или я сам тебя выпнул из воды, упрямая военно-морская задница», так четко, будто его действия сопровождали субтитры.

Все нормально, это его Дэнни.

Вспышка красного привлекла внимание Стива и он вытаращил глаза в панике. Вайалае возвращался, несся к Дэнни, как торпеда. Тот не успевает обернуться вовремя, чтобы встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, не сейчас, когда он защищает Стива. Он принял удар, используя толчок от него, чтобы придать Стиву ускорения, подбросить его к поверхности.

Стив поплыл, рванул вверх изо всех сил, хотя внутренности скрутило от боли. Он бросил Дэнни. Все инстинкты кричат ему, вернуться, нырнуть на глубину, помочь Дэнни любым способом… но железные факты таковы: Котик он или нет, встревать в схватку двух морских – самоубийство. Сейчас толку от него не будет, только вред.

Он вынырнул на поверхность в нескольких ярдах от пирса, отчаянно вдыхая воздух. Он все еще терял кровь, но боли не чувствовал, поглощенный происходящим внизу. В темной воде ни хрена не видно. Блики солнца мешают рассмотреть, что происходит, Стив едва видит клубок борющихся морских, когда они отклоняются назад к пирсу. Вода окрашивается кровью каждый раз, когда они поднимаются ближе к поверхности. Стив уловил вспышку красного на темно-сером плавнике. Ему невыносима мысль, что Дэнни там, внизу, сейчас сражается за свою жизнь.

\- Стив!

Стив оглянулся и увидел Чина на коленях на краю пирса, пистолет в одной руке, вторую он протягивает Стиву. Коно стоит у него за спиной, направив в воду винтовку. Она сильно побледнела, взгляд обеспокоенно мечется по волнам, но она не шевелится, очевидно в полной готовности мгновенно открыть огонь, если Вайалае выплывет на поверхность. Пагуо, с каменным лицом стоит рядом с ней, наблюдая, сжав руки в кулаки.

\- Стив, - мягко позвал его Чин, он спрятал пистолет в кобуру, оставив Коно на страже и сконцентрировался на раненом. – Ты должен выбраться из воды, бро.

Из воды? Стив отрицательно покачал головой. Всякое движение под водой прекратилось, он больше не чувствует движения воды. Все кончено. Стив неуклюже (рука бесполезна) поплыл к пирсу, туда, где он последний раз выдел вспышку движения.

\- Дэнни там, внизу, - хрипло выдавил он, будто Чин не знает.

\- Ты ему не поможешь, Стив. Давай, хватайся.

У Чина тон, который он применяет, разговаривая с самоубийцами-прыгунами. Стив, может быть, и задался бы вопросом, что такого Чин увидел, чтобы так беспокоиться, но он слишком занят оглядывая волны в поисках Дэнни.

Потом, и это стало для него полнейшим сюрпризом, сильные руки обхватили его за талию и выкинули из воды. Чин подхватил его прежде, чем инстинкты вообще сработали. Ну… он был в плохом состоянии. Коно практически швырнула винтовку в Пагуо, когда освобождала руки, чтобы помочь Чину вытащить Стива. И вот она рядом, Стив чувствует ее тонкие сильные пальцы. Вместе с Чином они втащили его на пирс, быстро расстегнули липучки бронежилета в поисках ранений. Но Стив… Все, что видит Стив - это поднявшегося из океана морского, бледного и чуждого, ужасающего и прекрасного.

Кожа Дэнни выглядит жесткой в этой ипостаси, окрашена в серый, с вкраплениями голубого. Даже намек на загар исчез. Его хвост гораздо темнее, длинный и мощный. Переход человеческого торса в рыбий хвост почти незаметен, не видно, где человеческая кожа превращается в акулью. Плавники-лезвия на предплечьях почти черные и выглядят угрожающе, они, наверное, могут разрезать плоть до костей.

Стив услышал резкий вздох и оторвался от разглядывания Дэнни. Пагуо вытаращился на лезвия, и Стив вспомнил, у представителей теплых вод столь грозного оружия нет. Он понадеялся, что Пагуо вспомнит о них в следующий раз, когда вознамерится наехать на Дэнни. Есть веские причины, тому что племена северных морей, кровь викингов, считаются самыми крутыми засранцами в мире.

Дэнни подтянулся на руках и вылез на пирс. Стив попытался рвануть к нему, потому что все тупо пялятся, а нужно проверить не ранен ли Дэнни. Но, прежде чем, он сумел освободиться от рук Чина, Дэнни уже прямо перед ним. Глаза снова голубые, зубы ровные, никаких рядов и, да, голос тоже вернулся.

\- Блядь, Стив! Какая часть фразы «не смей» тебе _непонятна_? – заорал он, сграбастав его майку, и помогая, Чину стянуть ее со Стива. Движения его мягкие и аккуратные, хотя громкость воплей растет по экспоненте. – Ты ебанулся нырять следом за убийцей?! Тебе на флоте вообще отбили инстинкт выживания? Хоа* и вперед? Ты хочешь умереть? У тебя жажда смерти? Я должен знать! Если у моего партнера хренов синдром лемминга, я должен это знать, чтобы, блядь, принять контрмеры! Ты _хочешь_ , чтобы у меня язва открылась что ли?! Это какое-то кретинское хобби? Сиди на жопе _ровно_ , дебил, из тебя кровь хлещет, как из свиньи!

Стив лыбится по все тридцать два зуба, он знает, что сейчас все присутствующие видят, как сильно он запал на Дэнни, но ему плевать. Пусть смотрят. Пусть Пагуо вернется к своему королю (которая по факту королева) и расскажет ей, что чокнутый Морской Котик, коммандер, глава особой группы губернатора Гавайев по уши влюбился в айесфолк хаоле. Может быть до нее дойдет, что Дэнни больше не один, что есть некто, собирающийся сражаться за него… Кто-то прошедший армейскую муштру, кто-то с поддержкой высшего эшелона политиков, человек, с которым она будет _вынуждена_ считаться.

\- Хойа*, - сказал он, хотел отвлечь Дэнни, потому что того очевидно трясет – он смотрит как кровь Стива все еще течет на доски пирса выжженые солнцем до белизны. – На флоте кричат «хойа», Дэнно, не «хоа».

\- Кажется он прав насчет суицидальных тенденций, босс, - сухо заметила Коно. – Скорая едет, Дэнни. Будут минуты через три, они висят на связи, если вдруг что.

\- Спасибо, - с чувством ответил Дэнни. – Хоть кто-то из присутствующих использует мозги по прямому назначению. Так, а теперь отвернитесь все на пару секунд, чтобы я мог без свидетелей _придушить_ нашего бесстрашного лидера?

\- Ты слышал, детектив, - Чин тяжело посмотрел на Пагуо.

Тот обалдело посмотрел на них, будто они ненормальные, но послушно отвернулся, и принялся вглядываться в волны в поисках тела Вайалае. А может быть в поисках пути спасения. Стиву насрать. Он видит только Дэнни.

\- Из-за тебя мне пришлось порвать свой галстук, - проворчал Дэнни, наклоняясь. Его глаза невообразимо синие сейчас и в них столько нежности, что Стив готов заплакать. – Этот галстук мне мама подарила, когда…

Стив так никогда и не узнал, почему миссис Уильямс подарила своему сыну галстук в цвет его глаз, потому что он поцеловал Дэнни. Поцелуй теплый и мокрый, у него вкус соли и крови… ну… это Стиву знакомо.

///

_Они вчетвером скользят в толще прозрачной воды, где-то у побережья Оаху. Над океаном поднимается солнце, рассветные лучи пронизывают волны и насыщают светом мир вокруг них._

_Стив оборачивается направо и видит Чина в его синем гидрокостюме, он плывет быстро и уверенно держится рядом._

_Теплая вода вокруг полна жизни. Стайки мальков снуют в кристально прозрачной синеве, прячась в красочном коралле внизу и снова показываясь в другом месте. Парочка морских черепах, направляется в океан, проплывают мимо, близоруко моргая черными глазами, лениво шевеля ластами._

_Стив посмотрел налево. Коно ухмыльнулась ему, черные волосы свободно струятся вокруг головы, будто морские водоросли, глаза азартно сверкают. Она сильно ударила ногами, увеличила скорость и погналась за маленьким осьминогом, который преследовал морскую звезду. Стив_ _усмехнулся_ _,_ _глядя_ _на_ _ее_ _выходку_ _,_ _но_ _не_ _замедлился_ _._

 _Над океаном разгорается день, солнечные лучи пронзают воду, золотом льются на кожу, дарят теплое прикосновение, будто ласковые руки. Стив_ _не_ _смотрит_ _вверх_ _._ _То_ _т, кого он ждет придет_ _из глубины._

_Краем глаза он увидел вспышку движения, мелькнул темный рыбий хвост. Показался и тут же пропал._

_Стив улыбнулся._

_Что-то дернуло его за ласты. Пульс_ _зашкаливает_ _._ _Стив_ _оглянулся_ _._ _Морской ухмыляется ему, острые зубы, бледное лицо, глаза голубые, как океан вокруг, лучики смешливых морщинок по углам глаз. Дэнни снова игриво потянул Стива за ласту и широко усмехнулся. Стив улыбается, выскальзывает из ласт, делает рывок и пытается ухватить Дэнни за хвост. Ему почти удается, но Дэнни бьет хвостом, жулик, переворачивается, как морская выдра и хватает Стива. Прежде, чем Стив сумел освободиться, Дэнни обнял его крепче, стянул маску и поцеловал. И Стив даже не хочет сопротивляться._

_Он там, где и хотел быть._

 

 **Часть третья**. Призрак акулы.

 

_Расскажите еще что есть разница,_

Между акулой и призраком акулы,

Все, что у меня осталось – воспоминания о тьме,

О, сорви кожу, сожги мое сердце.

"Ghost of a Shark" by Tom McRae

 

\- Стив? Что эта рыба делает в моей машине?

У Дэнни есть хорошая догадка на этот счет, но хрена лысого он оставит все без комментариев. У него чуть инфаркт не случился, когда он открыл дверь машины, и на него вылупилась эта морда. Плюшевая акула! Эта штуковина заняла место Дэнни. Какого хрена?!

Стив недоуменно взглянул на него поверх машины, будто Дэнни спрашивает странные вещи. Дэнни ненавидит этот взгляд. Если кто и странный тут, так это Стив-сперва-стреляй-а-вопросы-потом МакГарретт.

\- Это Грейс.

\- Спасибо, - протянул Дэнни. – Никогда бы не догадался. Я пытаюсь понять, _почему_ ты купил моей дочери гигантскую плюшевую акулу, тогда как она, скорее всего, будет наказана примерно до рождества, если верить ее матери. А ей в этом можно верить. Она _уже_ столько претензий мне высказала о произошедшем, ты не поверишь. Так почему акула? Ты хочешь втравить меня в неприятности? А? Хочешь?

Стив упрямо поджал губы, это значит приготовил убийственные аргументы для спора. Дэнни знает.

\- Я подумал, кто-то должен дать ей знать, что она молодец.

Ах-ха. Вот и они.

\- Молодец? – Дэнни раздраженно взмахнул руками. – Ее временно исключили. Мою восьмилетнюю, стеснительную, маленькую девочку исключили из школы за _драку_! Это не время для дарения игрушек! Это время для всеобщих воспитательных внушений! Она сломала ему кости, Стивен! Моя детка практически стала _несовершеннолетним преступником_!

Его слова не возымели ни малейшего эффекта. Стив остался верен Грейс.

\- Да, она сломала ему нос. Ее оппонент на год ее старше и чистокровный морской. Ей пришлось действовать быстро и решительно, или она бы пострадала, - он со значением указал на плюшевого гиганта. – Она заслужила эту акулу! А он кое-чему научится.

\- Чему, Стивен? – сердито спросил Дэнни. – Прячься в укрытие, если Грейс Уильямс не в духе? Это _не_ приемлемое поведение, понятно? Из-за такого могут исключить из блядской супер-пупер частной школы, о которой мечтают все девчонки! Если тебя выгонят из такой школы это плохо скажется на всей жизни, начиная с колледжа и заканчивая работой! И будь я проклят если допущу чтобы мой ребенок просрал шанс на колледж, потому что она не умеет себя контролировать!

Да, может быть он и орал. Немного. Что говорит о том, что он сам не вполне себя контролирует. Ну да ладно… Есть разница между маленьким Дэнни Уильямсом, который дерется в грязи с парочкой дубоголовых придурков на школьном дворе в Вест-Орандж, Нью-Джерси, и Грейс Уильямс, вырубившей сенаторского сынка в эксклюзивном бассейне с морской водой, в одной из самых престижных частных школ Гавайев.

\- Это научит его дважды думать прежде, чем наезжать на тощую, мелкую, айесфолк-полукровку, - огрызнулся Стив. – Потому что эта малявка-полукровка может выбить все дерьмо из твоей привилегированной задницы… - он триумфально улыбнулся. – И сделать это с шиком.

Дэнни подозрительно нахмурился.

\- Минуточку, - гиперреакция? Есть. Изворотливость? Есть. Знание боевых техник рукопашного боя, включая анти-морское направление? Есть. Внезапно беспрецедентная вспышка насилия Грейс обрела смысл. – Боже мой! Это ты! Ты ее этому научил! Ты тренируешь мою дочь, чтобы она стала…. Бля… не знаю… мини-ниндзя-убийцей?!

Триумфальная улыбка Стива – очевиднейшее доказательство вины, но Стив делится успехом без зазрения совести:

\- Вообще-то, думаю, этому удару она научилась у Коно, - он пожал плечами. – Все нормально, Дэнно. Она побудет два недели дома, занимаясь с учителем. Он проведет две недели дома, нянькаясь со своим разбитым носом. Ничего страшного.

На секунду, Дэнни потерял дар речи, глядя на Стива и его самодовольную улыбку. Этот идиот понятия не имеет о последствиях такого инцидента на жизни всех вовлеченных. Чистокровный морской и полукровка. Хуже того… Чистокровный морской, сын влиятельного члена местной элиты и полукровка, ребенок чужака без поддержки племени, которого и так едва терпят.

\- Это… - Дэнни тяжко вздохнул. – Знаешь, что? Я умываю руки. У меня нет сил спорить с тобой.

Не стоит тыкать Стива носом, Рейчел хорошо справится с наказанием сама. А потом, когда она выяснить, кто виноват и что происходит, все в школе еще будут благодарны Грейс за ее дипломатическое решение проблемы. И все же. Дэнни устало покрутил шеей. Он хотел перебороть внутреннюю потребность поблагодарить Стива и проиграл:

\- Я знаю, ты хотел помочь. Я ценю это.

Потому что, честно? Стив поднапрягся и тайно обучил Грейс кое-каким приемам самозащиты. Дэнни просто растаял. Признаваться в этом нельзя, иначе следующей новостью будет, что его детка, жонглируя гранатами штурмует здания под руководством Супер-Котика и Коно, но ему греет душу такая сильная забота Стива о Грейс, его желание научить ее гордиться своим наследием и защищаться от засранцев типа Тедди Кахикина. Нет пути короче к сердцу Дэнни.

Стив горд собой, но еще больше он гордится Грейс. И Дэнни сдается. К черту. Ему не выиграть этот спор, и не только потому, что его вторая часть полностью за Стива. Стив купил Грейс плюшевую _акулу_ , вот такое заявление. Что может быть более очевидным? Ага. Еще более очевидным, чем все эти сердечки в глазах и перманентная глупо-восхищенная улыбка.

\- Все будет хорошо, Дэнни, - повторил снова Стив, будто Дэнни нужно успокоить.

Довольно раздражающе, но Дэнни действительно стало лучше, тугой узел тревоги немного ослаб. Он поспешно отошел на шаг и попытался спрятать свою реакцию, склонив голову. Он еще раз посмотрел на игрушку на пассажирском кресле.

\- _Акула_ , Стивен?

Стив рассмеялся, понимая, что он выиграл и наслаждаясь этим, зараза.

\- Садись уже в машину, Дэнно.

О, это родительское собрание будет весьма интересным.

///

Рейчел захлопнула входную дверь, сбросила тут же свои туфли с жуткими каблуками и двинула на кухню даже не оглянувшись. Дэнни смиренно посмотрел ей вслед с долей ностальгии. Они будут пить чай.

\- Я все еще думаю, что собрание прошло хорошо, - заявил Стив, вставая рядом с Дэнни.

Дэнни злобно на него посмотрел, но его неодобрение Стив проигнорировал. У него высокая сопротивляемость к злобным взглядам.

\- С чего, во имя всех святых, ты это взял?

\- А что? – спросил Стив, так невинно и скромно, что Дэнни захотелось ему врезать из принципа. – Мы выиграли. Грейс возвращается в школу, Тедди Кактамегозовут получил взыскание. Чего еще ты хочешь?

\- Было бы здорово, для начала, получить предупреждение, - Рейчел опередила Дэнни, вернувшись в фойе. – « _Привет, я – лейтенант коммандер Стив МакГарретт из особой группы расследований под патронажем губернатора, жених Дэнни»_ , это _не то_ , что я ожидала услышать на этой встрече. Равно как и: _«у вас есть десять минут, сделать необходимые звонки, чтобы реабилитировать Грейс, если вы не хотите разбираться с последствиями»_. Ты вообще представляешь… - Рейчел остановилась и склонила голову, прислушиваясь, потом нахмурилась и продолжила. – Грейс, немедленно возвращайся в комнату, или я сама поднимусь!

Писк и топот маленьких ножек – все, что они услышали, но Дэнни не сомневался, Грейс сделает, как Рейчел сказала. Та страшна в ярости.

\- Слушай, - примирительно сказал Стив, хотя он явно недоумевает, почему у кого-то есть возражения против его способности вести переговоры. В том числе и с руководством школы. – Может быть, нам нужно было рассказать тебе о наших отношениях…

Рейчел угрожающе свела брови, Дэнни, в страхе, называл про себя это выражение - «лицо войны».

\- Отношениях?… - она сделала шаг вперед, тигрица в дизайнерских шмотках, но, прежде, чем она успела разразиться, Дэнни называл это «эпически злобной истерикой» (Рейчел называла это «изложением фактов»), на кухне засвистел чайник. Она повернулась к Дэнни. – Не хочешь ли чашечку чая, Дэниэль?

Дэнни отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Нет, спасибо. Я в порядке.

\- Чудесно. Пожалуйста, подожди нас в салоне, я хочу побеседовать с твоим _женихом_?

Наконец-то ослабленный инстинкт выживания Стива просигнализировал ему о грядущих неприятностях, и он занервничал. Дэнни не собирался его спасать. Он сам втравил себя в это дерьмо; Дэнни готов защищать Стива от бандитов, убийц, маньяков, убийц-маньяков-морских, недовольных страховых агентов… но он нарвался на возмущенную английскую леди. _Жених_. О чем он только думал?

\- Не прибей его, - сказал он Рейчел. – Я не хочу лишиться еще одного партнера. Так уж вышло, что этот мне нравится.

Рейчел устало улыбнулась ему и где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри Дэнни, в том месте, что всегда будет отмечено табличкой «бывший муж», тренькнул тревожный звоночек.

\- Не смеши меня. Мы взрослые, цивилизованные люди, ведь так?

С этим можно поспорить, учитывая генетику Дэнни, склонность Стива к насилию и бритвенно-острый язык Рейчел, но лучше не надо. Стив большой мальчик, он может о себе позаботиться. В школе у него не возникло проблем, когда он запугивал персонал и торговался с директором, добиваясь своего. Так что, объясниться с Рейчел тоже сможет.

Дэнни выбрал стратегическое отступление с линии дружественного огня и бросил последний взгляд на волнующегося Стива.

\- Я буду в _салоне_ , - он все свое презрение, вложил в это слово. Оно того заслуживает. – Кричи, если потребуется помощь, детка.

\- Я принесу тебе чай, - выпалил Стив. Дэнни уверен, что тот хотел ляпнуть «дорогой», но не осмелился.

Дэнни усмехнулся.

\- Лучше кофе. Черный...

\- … И два сахара, я знаю, - Стив глупо-глупо и так счастливо улыбнулся ему, что Дэнни сбежал, иначе у него не будет сил уйти.

Какое-то время он послонялся по _салону_ в поисках контрабанды. Вообще-то он отказался от попыток обвинить своего преемника в уголовном преступлении, но… старые привычки не умирают, а Дэнни быстро становится скучно. Он нарыл Барби-тренера дельфинов без дельфинов, почти четыре доллара мелочью и полосатый носок, вероятно Стена. Его он спрятал снова туда, где он будет обнаружен в самый смущающий момент. Миссия выполнена. Дэнни раздумывал, может подняться наверх, к Грейс… но, к несчастью, он согласен с Рейчел – при этом разговоре должны присутствовать оба родителя… И Стив. Как можно забыть Стива. Стива, которые сделал себя частью маленькой, ущербной семьи Дэнни, кто уже ощущается своим. Который разобьет сердце Дэнни на миллион осколков, когда уйдет.

Эти мысли заставили Дэнни нервничать и он инстинктивно двинулся к кухне, к Стиву. Он видит знаки, понимает, что связь укрепляется с тревожной скоростью, это особенность Стива, то, что делает его таким… цепляющим. Это естественный ответ на признание связи Стивом и его очевидную заинтересованность в дальнейшем. Так это начинается. Все еще нормально, немного раздражающе иногда, но… нормально. Но станет хуже, когда Дэнни потерпит поражение в своем упорстве и переспит со Стивом. Опыт подсказывал ему, именно в этот момент все может измениться, а ребенка, чтобы попытаться удержать связь не будет.

Дэнни ускорился, желая быстрее добраться до Стива, чтобы тот унял его тревогу и развеял грызущие доверие сомнения, но услышав голос Рейчел – остановился. Он не видел ни ее, ни Стива, но хорошо все слышал. Достаточно хорошо, чтобы уловить злой тон своей бывшей жены и среагировать на него.

\- …верен, - сказала Рейчел. – Ты должен быть точно-точно уверен, коммандер. Это не игра! Это не… Это не должно быть временным!

\- Я понимаю это, - голос Стива уверенный и спокойный; это его «успокой расстроенного гражданского» тон. Он весь такой из себя компетентный и надежный, от этой степени самоуверенности у Дэнни каждый раз начинают ныть зубы.

Рейчел, как и Дэнни на этот тон не купилась.

\- Да что ты, - в ее голосе резкость, которую она редко показывает кому-либо кроме Дэнни. Это, о чем бы они ни говорили (хотя Дэнни, глубоко в душе прекрасно понимает, о чем, он _неделями_ ждал этого разговора и боялся его), это важно для нее. – Потому что я думала, что смогу справиться с этим, но не смогла!

Дэнни не нравится этот разговор. Он понимает, лучше и правильнее будет вернуться тихо в _салон_ , не выдав своего присутствия, может быть подыскать более тайное место для носка Стена… но его ноги не хотят двигаться.

Стив слегка вздохнул.

\- При всем уважении, Рейчел…

\- Нет! – тонко звякнул фарфор. Дэнни понял, Рейчел только что грохнула чайником о стол, сдаваясь, отбрасывая всякую претенциозность и начиная разговор с большой буквы «Р». – Ты выслушаешь меня, коммандер. Со всем возможным вниманием, которого заслуживают мои слова. И ты не будешь так снисходительно на меня смотреть, понял?

Последовала небольшая пауза, во время которой Стив, вероятно, спешно менял выражения лица.

\- Я знаю, ты мне не веришь, но я беспокоюсь за Дэниэля, коммандер, - уже менее агрессивно сказала Рейчел. – Я очень сильно о нем беспокоюсь. Я вступала в брак с открытыми глазами. Я была знакома с русалками… - как всегда, Дэнни вздрогнул на этом слове. Британцы всегда так называли людей моря, и Рейчел за время брака так и не разучилась называть его иначе, а Дэнни все время дергался, так и не привык. - …И я думала, что знала, во что ввязываюсь. Я была влюблена. Я думала, любые различия можно преодолеть, если любить достаточно сильно.

Ага, Рич, сыпь соль на рану, спасибо большое.

Стив, будучи самим собой не сдвинулся ни на дюйм:

\- Может быть недостаточно, - сказал он, помолчав секунду. – Любила, я имею в виду.

Ай. Подслушивать этот разговор – плохая идея. Дэнни повернулся, чтобы тихо отступить и не услышать больше, чем уже услышал, но следующие слова Рейчел заставили его замереть, будто пригвоздив к полу.

\- Может быть ты и прав, - признала она. И это не должно быть так больно, не после всего произошедшего; он думал, они уже причинили друг другу всю возможную боль… но сейчас она говорит спокойно, не выкрикивает ему эти слова в лицо, и он не может винить ситуацию и чей-то темперамент. Она даже не знает, что он услышал эти слова. Она грустно продолжает. – Трудно соответствовать… Их _силе_ … Это здорово сначала, когда все ново, свежо и захватывающе. Секс великолепен и Дэнни… ты знаешь…

\- Да, - сказал Стив. – Я знаю.

\- Видишь? Вот оно. Ты не знаешь, - в ее голосе горечь, но никакого намека на злобу. – Ты думаешь, что знаешь. Но в действительности ты не будешь знать пока не установится связь. Вся эта преданность и _нужда_ … это нелегко, коммандер. И этого не становится меньше. Наоборот, оно растет и растет, и растет! Оно поглощает тебя. Ты перестаешь быть собой! Теряешь себя, будто перестаешь быть!

« _Ты душишь меня_! - кричала она Дэнни однажды, в самом начале их плохих времен. – Я не могу **_дышать_** рядом с тобой!» Он старался, он попытался отступить, дать ей больше пространства, но это терзало его и причиняло боль, поэтому он снова наступал, только для того, чтобы она его оттолкнула.

\- Я уверен в себе, - возразил Стив. Дэнни почти улыбнулся на это. Потому что, да, это еще слабо сказано… Но и Рейчел весьма самоуверенна.

\- Это уж точно, - Дэнни слышит шорох шелка по мрамору и шлепки босых ног. Рейчел не может стоять. Он и не думал, что она настолько взволнована. Ему единственному удавалось пробудить ее эмоции, ее страсть… к добру или худу. – Я не пытаюсь саботировать твои отношения с Дэниэлем, коммандер.

\- Правда? – Стив даже не старался спрятать свое недовольство. – Могу поклясться именно на это и похоже. Так что ты пытаешься сделать? Напугать меня?

Шаги прекратились.

\- Веришь или нет, - очень жестко, с проявившимся сильным британским акцентом сказала Рейчел. – Я люблю моего му… моего бывшего мужа. Он хороший человек. Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. А ты, похоже, делаешь его счастливым.

Стив раздраженно фыркнул.

\- Тогда к чему этот разговор?

\- Потому что я _волнуюсь_! Я не знаю, что будет, если его отвергнет еще один потенциальный партнер. Я не знаю, выживет ли он! Мне нужно, чтобы ты был уверен! Я точно должна знать, что ты не свалишь! Потому что, _коммандер_ , - зашипела она яростно и Дэнни аж подпрыгнул от силы этой ярости. – Если ты причинишь ему боль, как я это сделала… Если ты разобьешь сердце отца моей дочери… Клянусь богом! Я вызову сюда весь клан Дэниэля и полюбуюсь на твои страдания, пока они будут разрывать нас обоих на части!

Ничего себе, угрожаем убийством/самоубийством?.. Дэнни наконец-то отмер и заставил свои ноги двигаться. Он не хочет слышать ответ Стива. Не хочет. Но все равно услышал его:

\- Я знаю, что делаю.

Почти тоже самое ему сказала Рейчел, когда согласилась принять кольцо.

///

В итоге, Грейс пришлось выслушать лекцию Дэнни и перетерпеть серьезный разговор с матерью. Зато она все-таки получила плюшевую акулу от счастливо лыбящегося Стива.

\- В следующий раз постарайся…

\- Стивен! – рявкнул Дэнни.

Стив тут же переобулся, доказывая, что иногда он все же знает, когда нужно остановиться.

-… Учитель. Нужно сказать учителю, что у тебя неприятности, ладно, ребенок?

Грейс серьезно кивнула, хотя выглядит сомневающейся.

\- Я не хочу быть стукачом, дядя Стив.

Дэнни фыркнул.

\- Не волнуйся, обезьянка. Не нужно жаловаться на все подряд. А вот если он насмехается над тем, кто ты есть, это уже не мелочь, это гадко. Правила запрещают тебе дать ему в лоб, но ты можешь попросить помощи. Это как… люди обращаются в полицию, если что-нибудь плохое случается. Если бы люди так не делали, кругом царил самосуд и анархия.

Он знал, что Грейс, как только они уйдут бросится смотреть в словаре значение слов «самосуд» и «анархия», но сейчас она только торжественно кивнула.

\- Хорошо.

\- А если он тронет тебя снова, - горя желание помочь, встрял Стив. – Ты используй тот трюк, которому я тебя учил. Удар лодыжкой и толчок, чтобы он плашмя…

Дэнни ладонью заткнул ему рот, глазами извиняясь перед Рейчел. К счастью та скорее забавляется, не злится.

\- Ладно. Все. Мы уходим. Скажи «до свидания», Стив.

Стив, чистой воды засранец, облизал его ладонь. Это должно быть отвратительно, но… это Стив… что сделало эту выходку гораздо более сексуальной, чем должно. Дэнни отдернул руку, притворяясь, что ему все равно.

\- До свиданья, Стив, - послушно повторил тот, заставляя Грейс захихикать. Дэнни закатил глаза.

\- Думаешь, ты смешной, а? Вот и нет.

\- Я думаю, это смешно, - Грейс немедленно бросилась на защиту Стива. Она вылезла из кровати: по-детски неуклюжая, с нетерпеливой улыбкой и бросилась обнимать Стива, прежде чем Дэнни вытолкал того из комнаты.

\- Спасибо, дядя Стив, - сказала она, уткнувшись ему в живот, практически исчезнув в руках Стива.

Тот, гигантский болван, выглядит будто готов растаять. Он старается осторожно охватить ее целиком, такой защитный жест… в нем столько…твою мать… столько нежности… Дэнни так сильно хочет быть с ним. Осознание этой нужды резкое и болезненное, как удар в живот. У него, наверное, вырвался какой-то звук или он непроизвольно дернулся, потому что Стив резко вскинул глаза и… просто уставился на него, будто не мог оторвать взгляда.

Смотрела ли так на него Рейчел хоть когда-нибудь? Он не может вспомнить. Многие воспоминания о хороших вещах погребены болью предательства их разлуки. Но Стив… Этот взгляд позволил Дэнни надеяться, что, может быть, это все-таки сработает. Может быть Стив другой и сможет быть с Дэнни и не потерять себя. Или… это была ужасающая мысль… Может быть Стив _хочет_ потерять себя? Дерьмо. Дэнни нужно смотреть внимательнее, отслеживать симптомы и отступить, если ему покажется, что Стив теряет себя.

\- Грейси? Думаю, твоему Дэнно тоже нужны обнимашки, - прошептал Стив, не отрывая глаз от Дэнни.

Он чувствует благодарность, когда оказывается в объятьях Грейс. Он закрыл глаза, зарылся лицом в мягкие волосы, вдыхая ее запах – кокосовый шампунь и соль, и Грейси… и не сдержался, задрожал от ужасающей силы своего желания… своей нужды.

///

\- Я тут прочитал кое-что…

Дэнни застонал. Блядь! Когда Стив начинает фразу с этих слов, впереди Дэнни ждут неприятности. Стив много читает… Книги…  И статьи… И научные работы… О людях моря. До Стива, Дэнни и понятия не имел сколько чуши было написано людьми о его виде, сколько ерунды и дерьмовых сказок. Кое-что достаточно правдоподобно, чтобы Стив на них купился… но он на удивление хорош в отсеивании лжи и вычленении крупиц правды, погребенных в этом болоте слухов и догадок. Дэнни не следовало так уж удивляться потрясающей способности Стива к исследованиям. При надлежащей-то мотивации. Ведь он прекрасно знает этого милого заучку, который скрывается за мачо Котиком - мускулистой машиной убийства. Выявление невидимых глазу отпечатков парами йода? Алё? Кто вообще об этом знает?

Вообще-то Стив мог бы просто спросить Дэнни обо всем про людей моря и Дэнни бы все рассказал. Честно. К сожалению, Стив обнаружил, что его… чтение… является прекрасным оправданием начала неприятного разговора. Теперь всегда, когда он хотел обсудить что-либо и подозревал, что тема разговора Дэнни не понравится… он без зазрения совести ссылался на какие-то данные из прочитанных книг. Это отвратительно. И это работает. Потому то Дэнни постоянно попадается на удочку и не умеет сопротивляться любопытству.

\- Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, - буркнул Дэнни.

Стив ухмыльнулся, но проявил любезность и притворился будто смотрит на дорогу, а не считывает малейшее его движение, как опытная медсестра неотложки.

Дэнни продержался почти целую минуту прежде, чем сломался.

\- Ладно. Блядь! Ладно! Что ты там прочитал?

\- Это о вашей физиологии.

Лааааадно. Дэнни моргнул и попытался на основе этого куска информации просчитать все те вариации вопросов, что захотел бы задать Стив. Бесполезно. Нужно больше информации.

\- Мы говорим о каком-то конкретном аспекте нашей физиологии или об общих различиях?

 Если Стив собирался обсудить сложную репродуктивную систему людей моря, что-то связанное с возможными будущими отпрысками Уильямс-МакГарретт… тут Дэнни не помощник. Неа. Тут Стив пусть разбирается сам. Дэнни не собирается касаться этой темы. Он даже не будет смотреть в ту сторону. И _думать_ тоже. Вот так.

\- О респираторной системе. Я читал о дыхании людей моря под водой и подумал кое-о-чем.

Ох, слава богу! Дэнни незаметно выдохнул от облегчения. Нельзя показать Стиву, что он ждал гораздо более интимного вопроса, иначе Стив - проницательный засранец, прицепится и его будет уже не оторвать. Чертова прилипала*.

\- О чем?

Быстрый взгляд, заерзал, закусил губу… Стив ожидал, что Дэнни взорвется на его предположение, в чем бы оно ни состояло. Дэнни подобрался.

\- Мне стало интересно, почему ты не хочешь плавать, - наконец-то разродился Стив. – И мне пришло в голову что ты из Нью-Джерси.

Бо-же мой! Так много вариантов, Дэнни даже не знает с чего начать насмехаться. Его мозг как-бы заклинило от возбуждения и все на что его хватило это беспомощная улыбка и хрипящее:

\- _Серьезно_?

Взгляд, который бросил на него Стив – бесценен. Он открыл рот, понял, что он брякнул и закрыл. Зыркнул на Дэнни. Заворчал. Зыркнул злее. В его ответе совсем нет изящества.

\- Заткнись.

Денни рассмеялся.

\- Нет, правда, что меня выдало?

\- Мудак, - огрызнулся Стив, раздраженно. – Я думал об уровне кислорода, понятно? Ты не _плавал_ с момента приезда из Джерси. Просто сел в самолет и прилетел. У тебя не было возможности акклиматизироваться.

Улыбка Дэнни пропала. Ему не нравится к чему все это идет. И конечно же оказался прав, Стив триумфально заявил:

\- Думаю, именно поэтому ты не плаваешь. Наверное, ты попытался, когда попал на острова и получил гипоксию и что-то плохое случилось или почти случилось и ты не хочешь больше даже пробовать.

\- Не так давно, я нырнул в воду чтобы спасти твою рисковую задницу, - напомнил ему Дэнни. Плохая идея вспомнить об этом. У него все еще кошмары о Стиве, ныряющем в океан вслед за сумасшедшим убийцей. Было слишком близко…

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Это заняло у тебя сколько?... Две минуты? Грохнуть того морского… три? Слишком быстро чтобы недостаток кислорода повлиял на тебя.

\- Значит ты говоришь… - выпалил Дэнни, выходя из себя. Его неспособность приспособиться к воде Гавайев – больная тема. – Что я слишком большой трус, чтобы попробовать снова? Меня чуть не покромсал винт корабля, понятно! – он показал Стиву два пальца. – Я был вот настолько близок к тому, чтобы из меня получилась рыбная нарезка, Стив!

Стив побледнел.

\- Ты был ранен?

Трудно злиться на Стива, когда он так паникует и готовится съехать на обочину, чтобы обследовать Дэнни с ног до головы на предмет неучтенных ранений.

\- Неа, - покачал головой Дэнни. - Срезало кончик хвоста, эквивалент потери ногтя на мизинце и все… На баланс не влияет, ничего такого… Чуть не обосрался разве что…

Машина рванула вперед, потому что Стив дернулся и нажал на газ. Он даже не заметил, слишком занятый переживаниями, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи, как ограничение скорости или встречное движение.

\- О чем ты думал, плавая рядом с кораблем, который достаточно большой, чтобы угробить морского?! Ты мог погибнуть!

\- Ааа! – Дэнни схватился за ремень безопасности и панически замахал руками. – Ты хочешь закончить то, что начал флот?! Притормози, Андретти*!

\- _Флот_?! – заорал Стив.

Обычно Дэнни тот, кто теряет самообладание, особенно когда речь идет о недопустимом в цивилизованном обществе поведении и соблюдении протоколов. Но с момента, когда Дэнни признал импринтинг и согласился на связь со Стивом… вещи начали... как бы это сказать… меняться. Были ли у мужчин Хомосапиенс какие-то побочные эффекты от связи, которых не было у женщин? Дэнни временами кажется, что он выдернул чеку из гранаты.

\- Хренов гигантский корабль, лады? – ответил он с натугой, вытаращив глаза в лобовое стекло. – Я не видел названия, но по любому узнаю военный корабль, когда он практически порезал меня на кусочки! Я был настолько дезориентирован, что даже не понял, как оказался настолько близко… господитормозитормозиомой _бог_!

К счастью, рефлексы Стива по-прежнему потрясающие. Он избежал, казалось бы, неизбежного столкновения, снизил скорость и вернулся на дорогу, будто ничего и не было. Они помолчали минуту: Дэнни возвращал на место свое сердце, свалившееся в пятки, а Стив запирал свое безумие под замок. Потом Стив прочистил горло и сказал:

\- Нам нужно поработать над твоей акклиматизацией к местному уровню кислорода.

Дэнни заорал:

\- Нам нужно отправить тебя к мозгоправу! Вот что нам нужно!

\- Как насчет бассейна с морской водой?

Вот упертый говнюк.

\- Ты можешь бросить морского в воду, - перефразировал поговорку Дэнни. – Но не можешь заставить его выпустить хвост.

На что получил взгляд, ясно говорящий: « _какого хрена_?»

\- Это значит – нет, - перевел он. Никаких бассейнов, никогда, ни в какой форме. Спасибо его злобному братцу, у него травма с детства. Она включает в себя: нарукавники, клубничную пену для ванн, щипцы для барбекю и… если коротко, он и шагу в бассейн не сделает. Больше никогда. – Оставь это, детка.

Это дало ему милю или две тишины, пока Стив разрабатывал новый план наступления.

\- Так ты… просто не плаваешь и все? – пожевав губу спросил он.

\- Точно.

\- А если нужно будет? – надавил Стив. – Что если не будет выбора?

\- Что ты предлагаешь? – зло спросил Дэнни. Если честно, злость - это самозащита. Он хочет плавать! Боги! Он хочет в воду так сильно! Он скучает по океану. Это как потерять руку или ногу. Память всегда остается. И избегание не помогает, все становится только хуже, очень-очень плохо. Но он совершенно потерял контроль в последний раз, он даже не помнил, что было, вот он на пляже, а вот уже на глубине. Потеря контроля пугает его и Стив знает, что он боится, и это бесит Дэнни. Ему не нравится, когда его загоняют в угол, а у Стива редкий и смущающий талант видеть Дэнни насквозь. Не срабатывают ни маски, ни отвлекающие маневры. – Что? Хочешь заставить меня выпустить хвост и оставаться под водой? Будешь сидеть на мне, пока это не сработает?

Твою мать! Не стоило подавать такую идею – Стив задумался.

\- Это предлагал Армстронг в своей работе. Но он рекомендовал бассейн. Можем мы сделать это в океане?

\- Нет, - твердо сказал Дэнни и отодвинулся на сидении прижимаясь спиной к двери.

Стив нахмурился и упрямо выдвинул челюсть вперед.

\- Почему нет?

Да, почему нет?

Ответ прост: потеря контроля. Со Стивом будет гораздо хуже. Дэнни знает, если они будут настолько близки, если он отпустит себя и доверится – он больше не сможет сопротивляться связи. Он уже сдал так много позиций и связь растет с небывалой скоростью. Дэнни уже и забыл, почему это такая плохая идея. Уж конечно они займутся в воде куда более интересными вещами, а не акклиматизацией Дэнни. Большими, чем петтинг и минеты, которые позволял себе Дэнни. Океан и Стив, и измененное сознание? Оборона Дэнни рухнет прежде, чем он приспособится к этой смертельной комбинации.

Стив снова посмотрел на него этим своим понимающим взглядом. Он читает его как книгу, кожа Дэнни начинает чесаться от нервов. Его разрывают два взаимоисключающих желания: выскочить из машины и бежать от Стива на предельной скорости или заползти к нему на колени и спрятаться в его объятиях. Он тяжело сглотнул, паникуя и ненавидя себя за это. Иногда он мечтал _не быть_ человеком моря, чтобы у него не было этих кретинских инстинктов. Или чтобы ему хватило смелости доверить Стиву свое сердце, ведь он уже доверяет ему свою жизнь и даже жизнь своей дочери.

К дьяволу! Денни покрутил шеей и гордо поднял подбородок, собираясь встретиться со своими страхами лицом к лицу. Он не может требовать у Стива абсолютной преданности и отказываться дать то же самое. Это нечестно. Он больше не может прятаться по углам, как маленькая трусливая сучка, или он потеряет остатки собственного достоинства.

\- Где… - он прочистил горло, пытаясь убрать нервенную хрипоту. – Хорошо. Ладно. Мы можем попробовать… Думаю… У тебя есть что-то конкретное на уме?

Только когда плечи Стива немного расслабились после его ответа, Дэнни понял с какой тревогой он ждал его ответа.

\- У меня, - мгновенно среагировал Стив. – Поехали сейчас?

\- Что? – проворчал Дэнни. – Думаешь зассу и свалю?

Стив кивнул и как всегда дипломатично бросил:

\- Ты абсолютно прав.

\- Ой, да иди ты на хрен. Спасибо больше, говнюк, - ответил Дэнни пытаясь спрятать нервозность. – Ладно, МакГарретт, давай сделаем это. Посмотрим, как ты плаваешь с морским, который не пытается тебя убить.

Улыбка Стива такая сияющая, она осветила салон машины и, возможно, устроила короткое замыкание в Гонолулу. Дэнни только беспомощно рассмеялся и посмел надеяться, что, может быть, все это не закончится полной катастрофой.

///

\- Ты пойдешь с ним плавать?

Вопль Коно такой громкий, что динамики издали жуткий визг прямо Дэнни в ухо, ему пришлось отодвинуть телефон.

\- У тебя нездоровая одержимость моей личной жизнью, новичок. Прекрати, - нахмурился Дэнни.

\- Просто говорю, босс. Время пришло. Ты не пожалеешь, я точно знаю!

Он _слышал_ улыбку в ее голосе, трудно злиться на такое. Она сдержала слово и не рассказала Стиву об импринтинге. Не пыталась играть в сваху, не осуждала Дэнни за сделанный выбор. Была мила, дарила эмоциональную поддержку и помощь в его тяжелой ситуации. Она могла сделать его жизнь адом, но не стала. Она не дразнила его, ну… не этим… и, казалось, искренне рада, что он дал Стиву шанс. Она, конечно, смотрит на ситуацию гораздо оптимистичнее, чем Дэнни… Но это же Коно.

\- Ну… Это… - Дэнни вздохнул. – Посмотрим. Я просто хотел предупредить, что нас не будет сегодня и если мы не будет отвечать на звонки… это потому что мы в воде…

Последнее, что ему нужно, Чин и Коно примчавшиеся на помощь, испугавшись их молчания, пока Дэнни будет дрейфовать по мелководью, как побитая о камни скумбрия. Это если говорить о неловкости.

\- Без проблем, _бродир_ *, - уверила его Коно. Ее произношение ужасно, но пожелание все равно согрело Дэнни гордостью и удовольствием. – Мы тут обо всем позаботимся.

Дэнни стоял в гостиной Стива и улыбался как дурак в никуда и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

\- Спасибо, _кайкуахине_ *. Я ценю это.

\- В любое время, ты же знаешь. Мы заботимся о тебе, слышишь?

Лучшая команда. Чокнутые, щедрые, замечательные профессионалы. Так хорошо ему не было с момента, как он оставил Нью-Джерси и свой клан.

Именно в этот момент Дэнни отпустил страх. У него получилось заглушить слова Рейчел, которые давили сомнением, и он решил довериться Стиву. Эти люди ни разу не предали его с момента создания команды. Стив не Рейчел. Он не побежит с корабля и не позволит Дэнни поглотить себя. Он сможет. _Они_ смогут.

\- И я Коно. Увидимся завтра, - ответил он и, видимо, что-то от его новоприобретенной уверенности проскользнуло в голосе, потому что… если бы голос имел физическое воплощение – это было бы объятие.

\- Жду с нетерпением, бро.

Улыбаясь, Дэнни отключился.

///

Они стояли по пояс в воде на пляже у дома Стива – небо отражается в океане, чистое и голубое, а Дэнни страдает. Он принадлежал к тому племени, которые называют «прирученные морские» - большую часть жизни они проводят как люди, работают и живут среди людей и, если оборачиваются, то только рядом с родными или при экстренной необходимости. Сейчас все по-другому. Стив будет рядом, увидит его превращение. Он _уже_ пристально смотрит на Дэнни, и этот взгляд… это так интимно, так… _сексуально_ … что Дэнни с ног до головы покрылся мурашками.

\- Готов? – спросил Стив. Лицо очень спокойное и очень… « _мы справимся, напарник_ », что лишнее, они уже все обговорили и Дэнни не барышня и не нуждается в успокоении.

Дэнни закусил губу и оглянулся на пляж. Так близко и так далеко. Черт. Бегство не вариант, не тогда, когда Стив ждет этого. Дэнни быстро кивнул, бросил последний раз взгляд на Стива.

\- Готов.

Он выдохнул и упал в воду спиной назад, вытянув руки, закрывая глаза, вверяя себя воде. Океан принял его, как всегда, спокойный и надежный, знакомые объятия держали его, пока тело принимало более удобную форму. Сладкая боль превращения. Кости растягиваются и смещаются, лезвия плавников проявляются под кожей, жаберные отверстия открываются между ребер, и он делает первый глубокий вдох под водой. Ноги обожгло, когда они начали трансформироваться, мышечная память о двух ногах угасает, появляется инстинктивное желание взмахнуть хвостом. Кожу покалывает, она проращивает новые нервные окончания, и наконец появляется электрорецепция*, посылая по нервам отчетливый «дзынь».

\- Господи боже! – выдыхает Стив. В его голосе шок.

Дэнни моргнул и уставился на человека, которого принял, как своего партнера. Он видит видовую разницу, которая сейчас, прямо скажем, огромна. С точки зрения морского Стив очень уязвим, мягкая кожа, ее так легко порвать. Он привязан к суше, не может дышать под водой. Он неуклюжий и медленный, все его навыки Морского Котика бесполезны против прирожденного хищника, плавающего рядом с ним сейчас по волнам.

А потом Стив сказал ему:

\- Ты такой красивый, Дэнни, ты даже не представляешь, - и положил ладонь на грудь, прямо туда, где под жесткой кожей бьется сердце и Дэнни кристально ясно понял: он убьет за этого человека, он будет сражаться за него до последней капли крови и не позволит никому и ничему разлучить их, не важно в воде или на суше. Он положил руку на ладонь Стива, закрыл глаза и расслабился в воде. Он ждал.

Дэнни понятия не имел, как долго они так простояли, прежде чем кислородное голодание начало действовать. Он понял только, что хватка Стива усилилась, сам он распахнул глаза и панически вдохнул. Голова болела. Солнечный свет ударил в глаза и Дэнни опустил защитные мембраны, приглушить болезненную яркость. Он чувствовал, как мышцы начали подергиваться в жажде движения. Его хвост возбужденно хлестнул по воде, угрожая выбросить их в открытый океан, прочь от безопасной бухты. Вот это, должно быть, и случилось в прошлый раз. Стало трудно сосредоточиться. Он чувствовал беспокойство, одолевало желание движения, преодолеть дискомфорт, прочистить голову в холодной воде, в глубине. Но Стив не отпускал его.

\- Да ладно, Дэнни, - уговаривал он, стискивая его ладони. – Останься со мной. Корабля нет. Никаких винтов в этот раз, приятель. Останься.

 _Остаться_?

Он не хочет оставаться. Ему тут не нравится; вода слишком теплая, солнце слишком яркое и пахнет не так. Он хочет вернуться в темные, холодные воды Атлантики, где он может дышать. Подальше от бешеного гула незнакомых рыб и раздражающего звона странной растительности. Он хочет почувствовать успокаивающее касание знакомых токов, ощутить вкус города в каждом глотке. Он хочет _домой_.

Кто-то стоял между ним и открытым океаном. Хлипкий барьер из мышц и костей, всего лишь человек против дезориентированного морского. Дэнни оскалился на человека и угрожающе взмахнул плавниками-лезвиями, но человек не отступил, не сдвинулся. Он кричит Дэнни, одно и то же снова, и снова, и снова.

\- Останься со мной, Дэнни! Останься со мной!

Все что нужно, быстрый взмах рукой и лезвия разрежут запястья человека, вскроют кожу, порвут сухожилия, сломают кости. Или он может ударить его хвостом, сломать ребра или размозжить череп. Как ты удержишь морского без рук или вместилища мягких внутренностей?

\- Дэнни! Твою мать!

Так легко освободиться, так мало нужно сил чтобы заставить человека уйти… и…в то же время невозможно. Дэнни дрожал от желания уплыть домой, но как бы больно и плохо ему не было, упрямый человечек оказался непреодолимым препятствием. Каждый раз, когда он напрягал мышцы, чтобы освободить руки или хлестнуть человека хвостом, что-то останавливало его. Он не может ударить, не может причинить боль. Видение этого человека, истекающим кровью – тошнотворно. Мысль оставить его позади, разрывает Дэнни на части.

\- Дэнно, пожалуйста.

В конце концов он успокоился. Позволил этому знакомому незнакомцу держать его, пока он пьяный от недостатка кислорода бултыхается в воде. Какое-то время спустя, этот человек начал гладить его по спине – успокаивающие, размеренные движения, от шеи до бедер, где человеческая кожа касалась акульей. Человеку, похоже, нравится. Он удерживает ритм, ровный, как волны. Дэнни закрыл глаза. Чувства приходят в норму, паника отступает, он начинает ощущать более полно человека рядом. Человека, которого его животная часть знает очень хорошо.

 _Запечатленный_ _._ _Связанный_ _._ _Любимый._

Медленно, Дэнни обвился вокруг своего человека и расслабился.

///

Дэнни очнулся, уткнувшись носом в обнаженный бок Стива, прижимаясь губами к грубому шраму. Дыхание свободное и спокойное. Его кожа гудит от удовольствия реагируя на сердцебиение Стива, идеальная синхронизация. Это уже гораздо сильнее запечатления и отличалось от того, что было с Рейчел, более… примитивное… что ли. Но Дэнни никогда не был с Рейчел в воде так долго. В какой-то мере это девственная территория, ощущения новые, раньше он такого не испытывал. Может быть это даже уже начало спаривания… но ему все равно. Это так офигительно, он не может найти силы отказаться.

В счастливом ошеломлении, Дэнни поцеловал шрам, оставшийся от укуса морского, потом переместился и прикусил кожу на животе, получив в награду более крепкие объятья. Возбуждение разворачивается, теплой и мягкой волной смывая все незначительное. Он опустился ниже и прижался губами к члену Стива, который спрятан за пропитанными солью шортами. Стив резко выдохнул и дернул бедрами. Его член стал тверже под изучающими прикосновениями, поднялся и с надеждой ткнулся Дэнни в лицо. Дэнни потерся о член носом на пробу, наслаждаясь тем, как ускорилось сердцебиение Стива. Он почувствовал это всем телом, будто реакция Стива напрямую связана с его собственной.   

 _Мой_ , сказал он этой твердой части его человека, а может быть, слово было: _пара_ , он не уверен. Мысли текут вяло, успокоенные чувственным удовольствием или, вероятно, просто от облегчения после жуткой адаптации к низкому уровню кислорода, которую он только что пережил.

Один зуб Дэнни зацепился за ткань. Он раздумчиво хмыкнул и решил радикально решить раздражающую проблему. Он как следует дернул ткань зубами и… прощайте шорты. Стив удивленно вскрикнул, почувствовав касание акульих зубов к телу, но не отшатнулся. Наоборот он помог Дэнни сорвать остатки ткани и предоставил полный доступ к своему члену и заднице, которые великолепны, как Дэнни и воображал. Он даже не знает с чего начать.

Нужда Стива рождает в Дэнни ответное желание. Это как удар. Он чувствует странное покалывание под кожей, искристые волны стекают вниз и концентрируются в хвосте, там, где в человеческой форме находится его задница. Ощущения такие острые, что Дэнни аж заизвивался весь, пристраиваясь ближе к Стиву, а потом испуганно дернулся, когда большая ладонь схватила его за зад. Ух ты! О… О-о-о! Похоже его тело сильно заинтересовалось кое-какой частью Стива, раз уж изменилось для спаривания. Достаточно, чтобы дать Стиву то, что он хочет. Дэнни знал, что в его природе заложено такое, он навсегда запомнил Разговор о Сексе с отцом в подростковом возрасте ( _охренительно смущающий_ – слишком слабо сказано), но такого никогда с ним не случалось. С Рейчел он был инициатором зачатия, но Стив, разумеется, не в состоянии выносить ребенка, тело Дэнни прекрасно это знает и… О! В гроба душу мать! _Боже_! Дэнни покраснел, распахнул глаза и замер, обвившись вокруг Стива, как змея какая-то. Морская змея. Его разрывает. Он хочет удрать, свалить, сбежать… И… он хочет продолжить.

Любопытный палец раздвинул ягодицы и приласкал сфинктер и это… все. Дэнни не будет делать этого в воде, по крайней мере в обозримом будущем, не теперь, когда его тело так изменилось. В этой форме у него образовались некоторые весьма смущающие части тела и даже если шансы зачать пятьдесят на пятьдесят… Неа… Дэнни подозревает, что у Стива высокая фертильность. Дэнни не нравятся такие шансы, и не важно, что там его тело хочет.

Так. Смена плана.

Стив улыбнулся ему, когда Дэнни резко вынырнул из воды. В этой улыбке столько счастья, будто он не видел Дэнни сто лет, хотя все это время обеими руками цеплялся за него. Она такая глупая, дурацкая, милая и красивая… Дэнни кажется, что его сердце сейчас лопнет от нежности. Он потянулся вверх и жестко поцеловал Стива, акульи зубы ушли задолго до того, как он впился губами в эту идиотскую улыбку. Стив сладкий, не тронутый солью морской воды. Он с энтузиазмом ответил, зарылся рукой в волосы Дэнни, удерживая затылок пока трахал языком его рот. Разум Дэнни растворился в счастливой статике.

В этот раз ему потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы полностью обернуться, потому что Стив его жутко отвлекает, вжимает в себя, целует так яростно, что мозг Дэнни практически перестал функционировать. Вода по ощущениям холоднее, когда кожа не защищена чешуей, но даже без тока электрорецепции он чувствует Стива всей своей кожей, жар Стива согревает его, и сводит с ума в процессе. Он обвил ногами талию Стива, прижался своим твердым членом к его животу и решил, что этого достаточно, пусть все так и будет, он просто еще чуть-чуть потрется о Стива и получит свой оргазм. Но Стив начал пятиться назад, на пляж… наверное… Дэнни надеялся, чтобы устроиться с большим удобством. Может быть, даже лечь куда-нибудь…

\- Бросишь меня на песок и все закончится так и не начавшись, - выдохнул Дэнни Стиву в ухо.

\- Никакого песка, - хрипло пообещал Стив, и потащил Дэнни дальше, прижимая к себе, не собираясь отпускать вообще. И Дэнни не должен бы позволять этого, должен высвободиться и настоять, что он может идти сам… ну в самом деле… ну…

Проблема в том, что тогда Дэнни нужно будет оторваться от чувствительного местечка не шее Стива, прямо за ухом, которое он только что обнаружил. Тогда Стив перестанет издавать эти восхитительные стоны. Так что, наверное, Дэнни должен чуть поступиться своей гордостью и ради великого блага позволить Стиву оттарзанить* его в спальню.

Совсем неудивительно, что у Стива хватило сил занести их в дом и поднять по лестнице, даже несмотря на то, что он сильно отвлекался на Дэнни, лапая его. Он сжимает Дэнни, как спасательный круг. Глаза дикие, дыхание тяжелое, будто он бежит марафон или проходит одну из этих безумных тренировок (Дэнни помер бы на половине пути, он уверен).

\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть, - горячечно шепчет Стив Дэнни на ухо. Он так сильно сжимает Дэнни, что наверняка останутся синяки. Он опустил его на кровать и сел сверху, будто так было всегда, будто так и должно быть. – Я хочу… _в тебя_ … Блядь! Дэнни!

Будь Дэнни в ясном сознании, наверное, он бы призадумался, но он совершенно без ума. Он ни одну мысль до конца додумать не может не то что там подобрать аргументы против секса. Страсть Стива накатывает, как приливная волна, увеличивая его собственное желание вдвое. Так что он просто откинул голову назад, подставляя горло в подчинении и раздвинул широко ноги, приглашая. Стив, зараза, мгновенно распластался по нему, а потом укусил, вонзив зубы в плечо у основания шеи. Сильно укусил, собственнически, до крови. От этого укуса Дэнни потек, как сучка. Он так хочет трахаться, что это даже не смешно. Но ничего… это работает в обе стороны. И все что ему нужно сделать – хрипло выдохнуть имя Стива и это заставит самого крутого, жесткого солдата из элиты морского флота дрожать как лист и тянуться к нему, будто он умрет без прикосновения.

Стив немного сместился и залез в тумбочку у кровати, достать смазку. Хороший мальчик, приготовился заранее… но лучше бы он выбрал другой запах, а не чертову вишню, если он хочет сохранить свои яйца. Дэнни не собирается ходить и благоухать вишней, когда…эээ… когда сорвут его… блядь… _вишенку_. Должно быть, что он все-таки озвучил свои претензии, потому что Стив заржал и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, содрогаясь от смеси веселья и похоти.

\- Это не специально, - сказал он, когда смог говорить, и предъявил бутылку Дэнни, чтобы тот убедился.

Дэнни нахмурился.

\- А почему она все еще в бутылке, а не твоем члене?

Стив срывается в штопор и видеть это потрясающе. Дэнни выругался, подхватил себя под коленями, открываясь, показывая свою нужду. Он знал – ему понравится, он часто растягивал себя, думая о Стиве, раскручивая оргазм, пока не оставалось места для ментального порно, только необходимость кончить. Сейчас он дрожал от возбуждения, изнывающий член прижимается к животу, яйца распирает.

Смазка обожгла холодом, он резко выдохнул, чувствуя, как дырка тревожно сжалась, но Стив начал втирать смазку уверенными движениями и неприятный холодок пропал. Когда Стив скользнул пальцем глубже и понял, что Дэнни не новичок, он издал горлом потрясающий звук, что-то среднее между собственническим, ревнивым рыком и стоном безумного возбуждения.

\- Мне казалось, - рыкнул он, добавляя второй палец и сгибая их внутри, отчего Дэнни выгнулся на кровати, воя. – Ты сказал, что я буду твоим первым, Дэнни.

Дэнни почти порвал простыни, впиваясь в них пальцами и попытался сжать ноги, когда почувствовал третий палец. Слишком рано, слишком глубоко, но там Стив, широки плечи между коленями Дэнни, удерживают их широко раскрытыми.

\- Мужик, Стив, - выдохнул он, балансируя на грани боли и удовольствия. – Первый _мужик_ , ты хренов _неандерталец_! Что? Думал, я никогда не трахал себя пальцами? Ах, ты, сука!

Он отчаянно заметался, не зная, что делать, постараться избавиться от этой умелой безжалостной руки, которая неумолимо двигается между его ног или наоборот толкнуться навстречу. Нужно…

О. О! О, _да_!

Именно там. Идеально. Так хорошо. Вот она та самая точка, до которой он не мог как следует дотянуться, когда делал это сам. По крайне мере не рискуя вывернуть запястье. Хотя… вот честно… уже хотел было рискнуть. Глаза Дэнни закатились, он окончательно сгреб с кровати все простыни и толкнулся вниз, к Стиву, внезапно очень заинтересованный определенной его частью, которая _создана_ , чтобы достать эту волшебную точку и унести Дэнни на небеса.

Потребовались некоторые усилия чтобы скоординировать движения рук и ног, но после нескольких промахов Дэнни удалось шлепнуть Стива по плечу. Надо было как-то привлечь его внимание, потому что тот видно был твердо намерен заставить Дэнни кончить, используя только пальцы. Он долго не продержится: движения руки Стива, пошлое хлюпанье, вкус Стива, оставшийся во рту Дэнни, запах соли, и моря, и секса.

\- Мммм… Стив…

Это был всего лишь выдох, но Стив мгновенно поднял взгляд на лицо Дэнни, убедившись, что это стон удовольствия, а не боли, продолжил пытать Дэнни своими длинными сильными пальцами. Они скользят внутри него, касаются возбужденной точки глубоко внутри, заставляя Дэнни дрожать и скулить, как шлюха. Стив, долбанный контрол-фрик, похоже имеет серьезный пунктик на стонущего Дэнни. Он и хотел бы высказать свое недовольство, но ему слишком хорошо сейчас.

\- Бляяяядь! – простонал Дэнни, раздумывая врезать ли Стиву еще раз. – Трахни меня уже! Пожалуйста, детка. Давай…

Стив неохотно остановился. Он наклонился, поцеловал бедро Дэнни внутри, медленно и осторожно вынул пальцы, приласкав припухшие края напоследок, на что Дэнни непроизвольно дернул коленом, и чуть было не заехал Стиву по уху.

\- Внутрь, - приказал он, задыхаясь.

Стив покачал головой и ухмыльнулся как последняя сволочь, хотя и сам дышит как загнанная лошадь.

\- Перевернись. Давай. На живот.

Какого…

\- _Почему_?! Так тоже можно! Я смотрел порно! Я провел исследование! Просто засунь в меня свой член, ты, еблан! Мое время ограничено! – взвыл Дэнни.

Стив поцеловал его снова, вылизал рот, прикусил нижнюю губу.

\- Просто делай, как я говорю, Дэнно.

Ворча, Дэнни приподнялся и быстро перевернулся, немедленно приподняв задницу. Похоже кое-кому нужны четкие инструкции, чтобы он начал наконец действовать. Вместо того, чтобы заняться делом и втрахать Дэнни в матрас, Стив остановился раскрытой ладонью скользнув по его спине, прослеживая линии татуировки между лопатками. Дэнни захлебнулся, голова безвольно опустилась, он почти потерял сознание. Ебать! Он не знал, что настолько чувствителен там.

\- У тебя есть татуировка, - восхищенно прошептал Стив.

У Дэнни мелькнула мысль удавиться об матрас, но он, тяжело вздохнув, удобнее строился на локтях и посмотрел через плечо на своего завороженного парня.

\- Да, Стивен, у меня есть татуировка. У многих морских они есть. Не говори мне, что не замечал.

\- Как бы?! – простонал Стив, он не переставая гладил контуры татуировки – клановая акула. – Ты все время в этих кретинских рубашках!

\- Профессиональный дресс-код, Стивен, - буркнул Дэнни. – погугли, что это. Ты хочешь трахнуть меня или хочешь поговорить о моей татуировке? Может, давай я тебя трахну? Уверен, мне понравится.

Он нетерпеливо поерзал и, к счастью, этого хватило чтобы Стив забыл о татуировках и занялся задницей Дэнни.

Стив склонился и быстро поцеловал акулу – Дэнни захныкал, почувствовав касание языка к коже между лопаток, замер неподвижно, когда Стив раздвинул его ягодицы, чтобы тот не отвлекся еще на что-нибудь, не сейчас, когда они так близко, так близко к тому чтобы… Он порвал простыни, когда ощутил давление, когда твердый, член скользнул внутрь, очень большой член, ужасно большой. Жжёт и больно, не так как могло бы быть - Дэнни не так уж часто упражнялся в растяжке последние недели, но и не так гладко и легко, как он ожидал.

\- Ой, - пожаловался он матрасу.

Он глубоко задышал и это помогло, стало немного легче. Горячее. Стив протолкнулся глубже и Дэнни понравилось, как член заполняет его, распирает его, задевает ту дрожащую, нуждающуюся в давлении точку внутри… Все еще сильно жжется и, если Стив вздумает выдернуть член резко – Дэнни его нахрен уроет! Он понял, почему Стив заставил его перевернуться на живот: не нужно напрягаться, удерживая позицию, все сделает гравитация.

\- Нормально? – спросил Стив, голос напряжен, будто ему больно. Он дрожит от желания двигаться быстрее, но заставляет себя оставаться практически неподвижным, позволяя себе только небольшие толчки.

\- Ага, - выдохнул Дэнни. – Трахни меня. Я хочу больше. Я хочу все.

Плюс встречаться с парнем из флота: они научили его исполнять приказы. Стив замер на секунду, выругался, а потом медленно опустился на Дэнни, мягко вдавил его в кровать, поглаживая бок одной рукой, чтобы отвлечь от боли. Его горячее дыхание обожгло спину. Дэнни знал, у Стива большой член, но сейчас кажется, он огромен, Дэнни запрокинул голову и ударил ладонью по кровати, он уже решил, что не может больше, неа, не сможет принять больше, Стив порвет нахрен его своим гигантским членом, но тот скользнул до конца, бедра шлепнулись о ягодицы Дэнни, яйца давят в промежность, прямо между дыркой и членом.

Стив дрожал так сильно, что рама кровати тряслась. Жажда движения убивает его и каким-то образом эта нужда пропитала Дэнни, он подался назад, захныкав от невыносимого желания и они пропали, потерялись в этом животном движении, яростном желании, которое смело все.

///

Ткань у лица, член упирается в простынь - мягкие складки, о них можно тереться. Прикосновение кожи к спине, к заднице - шелковистая, влажная, скользит, масляные шлепки. Древний ритм.

Туда-обратно. Пальцы, вцепившиеся в бедра, жажда, нужда, цель. Скольжение о простыни, скольжение члена внутри, так глубоко, так классно. Толчки, кожа растянута вокруг члена, мускулы с наслаждением сжимают его.

Воздуха нет. Жарко. Жарко. Солнце и кожа, и секс. Затылком он чувствует зубы, острые. Требовательные укусы. Поцелуй-укус. Укус-поцелуй. Заклинание: _«Дэнни, Дэнни, Дэнни, Дэнни…»_

Дрожащий выдох в позвоночник.

Заполненный. Слишком. Недостаточно. Недостаточно _близко_. Инстинкт требует, жаждет привязки. Он хочет владеть этим человеком. Он хочет, чтобы владели им. Он хочет _принадлежать_.

Стив. _Стив_. **_Стив_**.

Взрыв.

Темнота.

///

Дэнни ненадолго проснулся на закате, почувствовав сквозь свое приятное истощение, как Стив протирает его влажным полотенцем. Он негромко зашипел и выругался, потому что, не смотря на мягкость полотенца и нежность движений, все равно там жжёт и все открыто, и жаждет Стива снова.

\- Шшш, - мягко прошептал Стив. – Прости, Дэнно. Не двигайся.

Как будто он вообще собирается двигаться. Нет. Он чувствует себя потяжелевшим, довольным, хорошо попользованным, усталым. Это приятная усталость. Он сонно моргнул в золотые гавайские сумерки и потерся носом о чистые простыни, мельком удивившись, как, черт возьми, Стив умудрился поменять белье и не разбудить его. Стив покончил с гигиеной и ушел, Дэнни задремал на пару минут, пока тот не вернулся. В этот раз Стив полез между ягодиц пальцами, очень-очень осторожно начал втирать в воспаленную кожу какую-то мазь. Что бы это ни было –приятно. Сначала немного защипало, а потом стало прохладно и жжение прошло. Дэнни облегченно вздохнул.

\- Лучше? – спросил Стив, поглаживая Дэнни по заднице.

Дэнни согласно промычал, потом слепо ухватил Стива за ладонь и потянул на себя. Он потянул, и Стив улегся рядом, без сопротивления и колебаний. Конечно, будучи Стивом, он не мог просто лечь и заснуть, как сделал бы любой нормальный человек. Нет. Сначала ему нужно было расположить почти несопротивляющуюся тушку Дэнни (тот обязан был хотя бы сделать вид, что он против) в устраивающее его положение. На его счастье, Дэнни не прочь побыть маленькой ложкой. И когда его обнимают, прижимая к себе, как игрушечного мишку, тоже нравится.

\- Ты закончил? – невнятно буркнул он засыпая. – Можем мы уже поспать?

\- Я никогда с тобой не закончу, - яростно прошептал Стив, сжимая руки вокруг Дэнни. – Я твой, пока буду тебе нужен, Дэнно.

Ну вот. Доверьте Стиву делать эпохальные заявления! А Дэнни не в состоянии на него ответить.

///

Утро началось с адски громкого пения идиотски-счастливых, маленьких пушистых птичек, которые устроили свои гнезда прямо под окном Стива. Птицы орут, а задница Дэнни болит как…как… сильно в общем.

Рай на острове. Все включено. Ага.

Когда прятанье головы под подушку не помогло заглушить вопли чертовых пташек, а ерзанье по кровати не принесло облегчения заднице, Дэнни признал неизбежное: да, он проснулся и да, он точно знает, что время даже приблизительно не соответствует разумному часу для вставания. Дэнни отбросил подушку и заставил свои глаза открыться. Вот тут он обнаружил, что смотрит на того, кто несет ответственность за боль в его заднице.

Стив смотрел на него, мягко улыбаясь, одна рука на бедре, будто он не в состоянии не касаться его. Дэнни хотел высказаться насчет придурошных вуайеристов и, что гораздо хуже, ранних пташек, но он _чувствует_ счастье Стива, кажется будто солнце рисует узоры на его коже. Очень похоже на искорки, которые он иногда чувствует рядом Грейс, слабый отблеск, как намек на приятный запах в воде. Как, вашу мать, он сможет удержать свое недовольство перед лицом этого счастья? Это как пнуть щеночка, который приветственно виляет тебе своим маленьким хвостиком… Хотяяя… Хвост Стива определенно не маленький и… Боже! Дэнни срочно нужен кофе. _Сейчас_!

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Стив, и это было бы верное и прекрасное приветствие, вот только Дэнни прекрасно слышит недосказанное и в этом приветствии полно сахарного сиропа и парочка непристойностей сверху.

\- Почем… - Дэнни замолчал и прочистил горло, потому что, в отличие от Стива, его голос точно принадлежит человеку, который два часа подвергал пытке собственную респираторную системы днем ранее, потом был оттрахан практически до полусмерти, и похоже инициировал связь… очень похоже… и об этом он _не будет_ думать примерно… никогда. – Почему ты такой бодрый в… - он посмотрел на часы, на прикроватной тумбочке, проморгался, посмотрел снова и простонал. - …Пять. Пять часов утра, детка, почему мы _не спим_?!

Стив широко ухмыльнулся.

\- Мы проспали двенадцать часов подряд, Дэнни. И я всегда встаю в пять.

\- И что? Я тоже должен вставать в пять? – Дэнни попытался изобразить гневный взгляд, но провалился, потому что Стив резко наклонился и поцеловал его в нос. Мило и действенно, хотя и не должно так быть.

\- Ты можешь спать дальше, если хочешь, - великодушно разрешил Стив, пока Дэнни пытался примириться, что полностью попал под влияние этого засранца. Стив ласково огладил его ягодицы, потом ладонь скользнула Дэнни на живот, большая горячая ладонь и жадно растопыренные пальцы. Дэнни подозревает, что Стив даже не понимает, что он делает.

Идея придавить подушку еще на пару часов очень привлекательна, но с этими чокнутыми птицами за окном и стивовым пальцем, увлеченно исследующим его живот, Дэнни понял, что сна ему не видать.  Хотя… если подумать…

\- Почему ты не пошел плавать? – нахмурился Дэнни и положил свою руку на ладонь Стива, чтобы она его не отвлекала. – Все в порядке?

\- Я не хочу плавать один, - сказал Стив просто, мягко улыбаясь.

И это просто… Это так…

\- Зачем ты это сказал? – жалобно выдохнул Дэнни, пока все его стены смывало потоком этой привязанности. Ему больно, так хочется забраться на Стива и стиснуть его изо всех сил, чтобы захрустели кости. – Как я должен… Ты… Блядь… Иди сюда…

Ему _разрешили_ это, теперь он имеет право, он может в любой момент подойти и обнять этого человека, и он собирается злоупотребить привилегией прямо сейчас. Сейчас, когда Стив такой спокойный и расслабленный, такой довольный, что забрал остатки его девственности, чего, Дэнни точно _знает_ , Стив боялся и желал одновременно. Дэнни бы и посмеялся, но слишком хорошо понимает.

Стив вовсе не против близкого контакта. Он нетерпеливо подтащил Дэнни на себя, крепко сжав руками, раздвинув ноги, чтобы ему было удобнее и жадно поцеловал. У Дэнни член встал так быстро, что даже голова закружилась, он не собирается в этом признаваться. Потом пару минут они трутся друг о друга, как озабоченные подростки.

Было неудобно и нелепо, Дэнни пытался не опрокинуться всякий раз, как Стив подбрасывал бедра, полного контакта никак не получалось, член Стива истекал преэякулянтом… и Дэнни обожает каждую секунду этого. Стив так близко, под ним, нетерпеливый, отчаянно нуждающийся, жадный в прикосновениях, будто хочет получить, как можно больше, будто боится, что Дэнни у него отберут. Его руки повсюду, лихорадочно двигаются, как если он хочет запомнить, как ощущается Дэнни под его руками. Дэнни пришлось чуть притормозить, иначе были все шансы скатиться в гипервентиляцию, но потом… потом все было идеально.

Были толчки и трение голой кожи и сильные ладони, тискающие задницу Дэнни и удерживающие его, пока он… пока он кончал на живот Стива, стонал от наслаждения, уткнувшись носом в плечо Стива и впиваясь изо всех сил пальцами в эти глупые татуировки.

Стив удержал его, когда Дэнни уже не мог стоять, одной рукой обхватил за талию, ладонь второй легла между лопаток, прямо на акулу айесфолк. От прикосновения Дэнни задрожал, по коже прошлась волна мурашек, соски напряглись и ткнулись в грудь Стива – тот гортанно простонал. Он снова погладил акулу на спине Дэнни и он выгнулся, задохнувшись. Это бросило Стива за край. Он ахнул, стиснул Дэнни ногами, сильно толкнулся раз и второй, а потом тоже кончил, взвыв от удовольствия.

Утренний заплыв отменен, поскольку они оба отрубились. Снова. Дэнни совсем не жаль.

///

Благослови господи сталкерство Стива! Когда Дэнни, сумел доползти до ванны, где-то в начале девятого утра, он нашел новую зубную щетку, пасту, мыло, шампунь и средства для укладки его любимых марок. Стив даже купил электрическую бритву сильно похожую на его собственную, только лучше, не такую скрипящую. Дэнни мог бы сказать что-нибудь по этому поводу, но… он пережил эмоциональную встряску вчера, и его _очень_ хорошо отлюбили дважды в течение двадцати четырех часов. Если Стив хочет, чтобы Дэнни чувствовал себя здесь как дома… Дэнни не против.

Он зачесывал волосы назад, когда Стив вошел в комнату, он полностью одет и выглядит потрясающе, прислонился к косяку и посмотрел на Дэнни в зеркало, лицо серьезно, взгляд настороженный.

\- Это правда, ты знаешь, - тихо сказал он.

Дэнни включил воду, вымыть руки, и недоуменно нахмурившись, посмотрел в зеркало.

\- Правда что?

\- Я не отступлюсь, - Стив немного сдвинулся. Сразу занимая больше места в пространстве, будто готовился к противостоянию. – Ты не катастрофа, ты не подавляешь меня. Идея провести с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь не пугает меня.

Он шагнул ближе и Дэнни напрягся, снова вспоминая все свои страхи и начиная паниковать. Стив не остановился, подошел вплотную и встал за спиной, не отрывая взгляда от отражения Дэнни.

\- Я знаю, ты слышал наш разговор с Рейчел.

Дэнни вздрогнул.

\- Что?

Стив нежно погладил его по спине.

\- Я услышал. Этот твой тон. Потом. Как будто ты начал сомневаться. Как если бы… - он замолчал, водя пальцами по спине Дэнни, по татуировке, вверх-вниз, не останавливаясь, не в состоянии держать свои руки подальше. Это странно, быть почти голым, когда Стив полностью одет и стоит настолько близко. Это недообъятие и слова Стива… Дэнни чувствует себя одновременно уязвимым и защищенным. – Поэтому я попросил тебя войти в воду со мной. Я знал, что ты согласишься, ты думал, нужно что-то доказать кому-то… хотя ты никому ничего не должен доказывать. Рейчел ошибается, Дэнно. Я точно знаю, что делаю.

Даже если нет, он очень хорошо притворяется. Дэнни так сильно цепляется руками за раковину, что они начали болеть.

\- Нет, не знаешь. Ты не знаешь, что делаешь, - Дэнни горько рассмеялся. – _Я_ не знаю, что я делаю. Я вообще это все не контролирую, Стив. Я боюсь ошибиться. Ты человек! Я не должен тебя хотеть!

\- И все же, ты хочешь, - ладонь Стива остановилась и он напрягся. Его боль дыхнула на Дэнни холодом, и они снова вздрогнул. Как может один и тот же человек быть непрошибаемо уверенным в себе и одновременно так в себе сомневаться?

\- Конечно, блядь, я хочу тебя, - огрызнулся Дэнни. Это единственная вещь, в которой он ни разу не сомневается. – Не идиотничай. Я в тебя втрескался до безумия давным-давно! Я о другом. Слушай… Ты человек. Я морской. Стандартные правила не работают. Я не знаю, чего ждать, понятно? Обычно морские не инициируют связь с людьми. Я не знаю… Я делал это только с Рейчел… и ты знаешь, чем все кончилось.

Он глубоко вздохнул и почувствовал, как Стив прижался плотнее, рука опустилась и он приобнял его за бедро. Он все еще пристально, не мигая, смотрел на Дэнни, этими своими странными хамелеоновскими глазами.

\- Я не Рейчел.

\- Да уж без балды, - Дэнни вздохнул, потирая подбородок и ощутил мяту в дыхании. Мысль что Стив выбирал ему пасту, приятна и ему стало немного легче. – Я к тому… Мы тут летим вслепую, Стив. Вообще.

\- Нормально, - прошептал Стив, устраивая вторую руку на талии Дэнни, завершая тайный маневр стелс-объятия. – Я умею летать по приборам, есть лицензия. Мы справимся.

\- У тебя есть… - Дэнни вздохнул, откинулся на грудь Стива и разорвал зрительный контакт закатив глаза. – Конечно есть. О чем я? Есть что-нибудь что ты не можешь сделать Супер-Котик?

\- Я не могу заставить тебя поверить мне, это ты сам должен решить, - Стив сжал его сильнее. – Мы прорвемся. Я в нас верю.

\- Ты такой милашка, - пробормотал Дэнни, впрочем, и не стараясь вырваться. – Спецназ, ха!.. Кстати… - он неохотно выпрямился. – Отпусти меня, давай, детка… мне нужно домой и переодеться. Если так приду – Коно с меня не слезет.

Стиву это не понравилось.

\- Что плохого прийти во вчерашней одежде на работу? – разочарованной спросил он.

\- Потому, что это вчерашняя одежда.

\- Ну и что? Она чистая, - надулся Стив. Шесть с лишним футов, смертельный, татуированный военно-морской офицер – дуется как ребенок. Невероятно.

Дэнни покачал головой, ухмыляясь. Он успокаивающе похлопал Стива по руке.

\- В следующий раз, Ромео. Я не в настроении развлекать сегодня всех. Давай испортим им ставки, а? А сейчас отпусти меня, мы и так опаздываем.

Потребовались еще уговоры, но в итоге Стив его все же отпустил. Он ходил за Дэнни, как привязанный, недовольно ворчал, все время пока Дэнни одевался, и когда он спустился в гостиную. В этот момент Дэнни понял, что партнер намеревается ехать с ним. Он резко остановился в дверях, так резко, что следующий за ним шаг в шаг Стив врезался ему в спину, слишком занятый своим недовольством, чтобы быстро среагировать.

\- Что?

\- Ты, мой друг, не едешь со мной, - Стив открыл рот, запротестовать, но Дэнни поднял руку и рот захлопнулся. – Две причины. Первая: я не шутил, когда сказал, что мы опаздываем. Кто-то из нас должен быть в офисе вовремя и лучше если это будет босс.

Стив упрямо выпятил челюсть, Дэнни не впечатлился.

\- Вторая: мне нужно время, - боль Стива мгновенно ударила его, так сильно, что скрутило живот. – Ого! Нет. Я не собираюсь отступать, детка.

Как будто он мог теперь отступить, когда они сделали то, что сделали… инициировали связь в воде… у Дэнни теперь нет выбора, даже если бы он передумал. Стиву он об этом не скажет… МакГарретт с чувством вины это горящий бронепоезд без тормозов.

\- Все в силе, понятно? Ни шагу назад. Мне просто нужно проветрить голову и все. Я пойду домой. Переоденусь во что-нибудь приличное, чтобы Чин не усмехался, и мы встретимся в офисе.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Могу я говорить?

\- Нет, если собираешься быть трудным.

\- Я не… - Стив раздраженно фыркнул. Он посмотрел вниз, на свои сложенные руки, пытаясь перевести эмоции в слова. – Я думал, _ты_ не захочешь расставаться.

Он говорит грустно и слегка с обидой.

\- Правила не работают. Мы создаем собственные. По мере движения, - ответил Дэнни. – Эй, хочешь знать, почему я не сомневался сегодня утром?

Стив, не поднимая глаз, невразумительно хмыкнул.

Дэнни взял ладони Стива в свои и поцеловал костяшки. Это заставило Стива сфокусироваться на нем. Хорошо. Удивленный, покрасневший он пялится на него сверху вниз в шоке. Дэнни улыбнулся.

\- Я знаю, ты будешь там, когда я приеду. Я знаю, - он прочистил горло, внезапно смутившись. – Я знаю, ты там будешь. Всегда. Ты не бросишь меня.

\- Не брошу, - это был обет, торжественный, как клятва верности. – Пообещай мне тоже. Пообещай, что не бросишь.

Ну, это легко.

\- Обещаю.

Стив отпустил его. Он смотрел, как Дэнни уезжает, стоя на крыльце. А Дэнни смотрел на него в зеркало, так долго, как только мог.

///

Граница нарушена.

Дэнни остановился на бетонной дорожке, которая вела вокруг дома и внимательно посмотрел на дверь в квартиру. Дверь закрыта, никаких следов взлома, но чутье говорит ему, что-то не так. Он полез в карман за телефоном и выругался, когда обнаружил, что телефона нет – он выложил его, прежде, чем они пошли на пляж. Он, наверное, так и лежит на шезлонге на веранде в доме Стива, рядом с полотенцами, которыми они так и не воспользовались. Его пистолет, тем не менее, прямо там, где он и должен быть, потому что Дэнни скорее выйдет из дому без трусов, чем без оружия.

Уж лучше бы этого придурка-самоубийцы, который влез в дом Дэнни, там уже не было. Иначе придется заполнять очень много отчетов о превышении полномочий полиции, хотя Дэнни _хорош_ в таких отчетах и может правильно подать ситуацию. С другой стороны, он понадеялся, ушлепки все еще там.

Он поднялся в квартиру быстро и бесшумно и был в комнате, направив пистолет на пришельцев, еще раньше, чем кто-то из них среагировал. Дэнни зарычал, сверкнув зубами. Да, рациональная часть его мозга отключилась. Логово морского – неприкосновенно. Для этого и нужна клановая сигилла на двери – предупредить злоумышленников о риске. Большинство людей достаточно сообразительны чтобы держаться подальше, даже без традиционных рыбьих скелетов, которые обычно прибивали к нижней части знака. Это _его_ диван. Его _гнездо_. И не важно, что диван – развалюха, а квартира – дешевая дыра. Он _живет_ здесь. Сюда приходит его _ребенок_. _Стив_ приходит сюда.

В квартире двое, не местные, вооружены, держат себя профессионально. Дэнни хотел бы разорвать их на части голыми руками, затащить их в океан и утопить в собственной крови.

\- Пять-ноль, - крикнул он, потому что он поклялся быть хорошим полицейским, и он собирается исполнить эту клятву, что бы там его инстинкты не говорили. – Покажите руки! Вверх! Давайте, вверх!

Четыре руки поднялись в воздух, хотя ублюдки, на вкус Дэнни, не выглядят такими уж напуганными. Что-то не так. Он осмотрел комнату, все на месте, не похоже, что они искали что-то, никто не прячется в комнате, да и где им прятаться? Здесь негде. Но он не видит кухню и дверь в ванную приоткрыта. Дэнни вынужден оставаться на месте, где стена прикрывает ему спину.

\- Какого хрена вы тут делаете, а? – он осторожно наклонился, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь за кухонным уголком. – Кто вы, блядь, такие?

\- Наживка, - услышал он.

У Дэнни была секунда, чтобы различить ирландский акцент, белое лицо и темные волосы в проеме распахнувшейся двери (он сам ее смазал недавно, вашу мать, потому что она его бесила своим скрипом), а потом что-то ударило его в грудь и мир исчез во вспышке боли.

///

Он пришел в себя в темноте, связанный, во рту кляп. По ощущениям и запахам он в багажнике, в движущейся машине. Все тело невыносимо болит, будто его избили бейсбольной битой, пара ребер наверняка сломаны и голова болит адски. « _Электрошокер_ , - вспоминает он, а потом: _Гесс»_. Это плохо. Стив будет в бешенстве. Вообще-то Дэнни думает, он чувствует Стива нутром, где-то глубоко-глубоко в голове, вроде отдаленного грома, который точно ощущается как Стив. Но Дэнни не уверен. Он мог навоображать это все.

Похоже, они связали его руки и ноги скотчем… очень много скотча. Он не знал, что они использовали в виде кляпа, вероятно, один из его собственных галстуков. Что бы это ни было, Дэнни запихает чертову штуку Гессу в глотку, как только представится такая возможность. Во рту сухо, челюсть болит, ток, похоже запустил какую-то реакцию и у Дэнни повылезали дополнительные зубы, они теперь запутались в ткани. Теперь он мог либо втянуть их, потеряв несколько в процессе, либо подождать освобождения и тогда выпутать их из ткани один за другим. Оба варианта отстойные.

Плюсы: он очнулся достаточно быстро и теперь в состоянии контролировать свой мочевой пузырь и багажник достаточно большой (или Дэнни слишком маленький) чтобы была кое-какая свобода движений.

Еще плюс: не следует использовать скотч для связывания людей моря северных кровей. Гесс, видимо, этого не знал, даже если и слышал кое-что о морских. Самое сложное – сконцентрироваться. Это нелегко, когда раскалывается голова и тебя бросает по багажнику, как мешок с картошкой, но он собрался с силами и начал меняться, до уровня, где его человеческая форма переходит в морскую.

 _…_ _Виктор_ _плавал_ _в_ _заливе_ _…_

Нет. Не эти мускулы. Нет.

 _…_ _когда_ _его_ _заметила_ _акула_ _…_

И не эти! Чтоб тебя! Вот если бы эти уроды _притормозили_! Дэнни не мог думать, он начал раскачиваться, читая про себя дурацкую детскую _считалочку,_ чтобы сосредоточиться.

_…продырявила его чуть-чуть…_

Почти. Почти.

_…у него стало смешное лицо!_

Есть!

Лезвия плавников проявились с треском порванной одежды (еще одна рубашка погибла на службе) и уничтожили весь намотанный на руки скотч. Плечам стало хорошо, но вот в остальных частях тела проснулась боль, приятного в этом мало. Трудно сказать, что из этого результат вчерашний упражнений, а что появилось после удара током и запихивания в багажник… Дэнни склоняется к мысли, что во всем виноват Гесс и все тут.

Он освободил ноги и выбил заднюю фару. У него нет сотового, как у Мэри МакГарретт, но он полицейский и знает, на что обращают внимание другие полицейские. Они замечают такую штуку, как разбитые габаритные огни. Особенно, когда лейтенант коммандер наверняка поднял по тревоге все правоохранительные органы и, возможно, военных с базы Гавайев, объявил красный уровень тревоги и третирует их всех, дыша в спины.

Дэнни потерял зуб, когда вынимал кляп. Это маленький зуб, с третьего ряда, не страшно, он все равно отрастет снова, но все равно больно. Даже когда зубы превратились в человеческие, он глотнул прилично собственной крови, прежде чем рана закрылась.

Машина остановилась. Дэнни услышал хлопанье дверей и шаги. Он напрягся и переместился в багажнике, подготовившись. Он должен выбраться, как только откроют багажник и даже имея в запасе эффект неожиданности, скорее всего, его пристрелят. Поразмышляв об этом, Дэнни заколебался. Гесс не стал бы встревать в такие неприятности; сбегать из тюрьмы, похищать его… слишком сложно. Мерзавец вряд ли пристрелит его сейчас, не на этой стадии игры. Если бы просто хотел убить, прострелил бы голову и все дела. Зачем усложнять, вырубать его шокером, транспортировать? Нет. Это все ради Стива. Гесс хочет его помучить. Он хочет поразвлечься, потянуть так долго, как осмелится, растянуть пытку на часы.

\- Сука! – кто-то выругался снаружи. Ирландский акцент, но не Гесс. – Ты был прав. Он очнулся. Как, блядь, он так быстро очнулся?!

\- Маленькая, но крутая соска, - а _вот это_ Гесс, эта тварь еще и забавляется. Дэнни так сильно захотелось пнуть его в голову, что аж нога дернулась. Он услышал шорох гравия, затем кто-то постучал в крышку багажника. Издевательски вежливо. – Полны энергии, детектив, а?

Дэнни согнул локти, выставляя предплечья, приготовился и промолчал. Он хотел ответить, очень, но решил не давать знать Гессу в каком он состоянии на самом деле. « _Открой крышку_ , - мысленно упрашивал он, задыхаясь от всплеска адреналина. – _Давай. Ты_ _хочешь_ _этого_ _,_ _ведь_ _это_ _будет_ _зашибись_ _как_ **_круто_**!»

\- Задержи дыхание и начинай обратный отчет с десяти, - сказал Гесс со смешком, потом он что-то бросил в отверстие, где была выбитая фара. Металлический цилиндр. Он щелкнул, Дэнни еще услышал, как Гесс говорит сообщнику:

\- Это его успокоит.

А потом погас свет.

///

Голова болела не-вы-но-си-мо.

Дэнни начал блевать прежде, чем открыл глаза. Кофе и желчь. Он с отвращением хмыкнул и его вырвало снова. Он хочет Стива. И Тайленол. Пепто-Бисмол*. Хорошо бы еще попить. Но больше всего, Дэнни хочет, чтобы Стив был тут. Боги! Он ненавидит блевать! Пятнадцать лет. _Пятнадцать лет_ без всего этого, и вот, пожалуйста. Гесс теперь занял первую строчку списка вещей, которые Дэнни ненавидел.

\- Ой-ой… Рыбке плохо?

И насмешки. Насмешки не помогают. У Гесса потрясающий голос – хочется пристрелить его даже не понимая значения слов.

Дэнни снова вырвало. Он замер, постарался лежать, не двигаясь… К несчастью, будучи человеком моря он обладает гораздо более развитым обонянием, чем люди, поэтому все его усилия пропали даром. На этот раз его сковали наручниками, очень прочными и определенно слишком тугими. Он попытался избежать запаха, хотел отползти от зловонной лужицы, но больно ударился локтями о что-то металлическое сзади.

\- Я тебя урою, - пробормотал он, не открывая глаз, потому что знал, они сейчас очень чувствительны и свет причинит боль.

\- Я так не думаю, - рассмеялся Гесс. – Думаю, _я_ убью _тебя_. Посмотрим, что МакГарретт будет делать, когда услышит, как ты умираешь. Что бы я делал будь тобой? Начал бы придумывать предсмертные слова.

Он постоял еще немного, рассчитывая, понятное дело, на перебранку, но Дэнни не до этого, он боролся с собственными внутренностями, которые объявили ему войну. Ему не до остроумных ответов. Гесс заскучал и свалил. Дэнни едва заметил его уход, слишком занятый страданиями.

///

Довольно много времени прошло прежде, чем Дэнни смог нормально дышать, не пытаясь выблевать свои внутренности при этом. Он свернулся калачиком на жестком бетоне в каком-то заброшенном здании, которое выбрал Гесс для своего убежища. Ему больно, он так устал, и плохо соображает в дымке головокружения. Он понятия не имеет, что за газ был в том баллончике, но штука убойная. Он отключился за секунды, пробыл без сознания несколько часов, судя по положению солнца, его лучи пробиваются сквозь разбитые окна, и бог знает, как долго будет отходить от этого газа. Пока он практически недееспособен. Его плавники спрятались, от сухости, но не полностью, газ, похоже, замедлил рефлекс и теперь кости в руках болят. Он попытался абстрагироваться от боли и вместо того чтобы выяснять что болит и как сильно, он сконцентрировался на укусе, на шее. Стив укусил его. Хорошая боль. Хорошее воспоминание. В этот раз он выбрал правильно.

Бетонный пол холодит висок, немного облегчая больную голову. Дэнни расслабился насколько это возможно в такой ситуации и погрузился в ожидание. Он ждет, когда пройдет отравление газом или когда появится Стив. 

///

Гесс вернулся, издеваясь над кем-то по телефону. Дэнни зло глянул на него. Этот козел целое представление устроил, морщась, обходя лужу рвоты.

\- Скажи «привет», - глумливо пропел он, включая громкую связь.

\- Дэнни? Ты там? Ты в порядке? – голос Стива взбодрил Дэнни. В нем столько надежды, силы и уверенности, что Дэнни захотел его поцеловать.

\- Я тут, - ответил он. Ух-ты! это его голос? Ужас.

Гесс вынул из кобуры пистолет и отступил немного назад.

\- Помнишь отца, Стив? Твой напарник сейчас к нему присоединится. Время попрощаться. Скажи: «пока-пока».

\- Дэнни? – спокойный, смертельно спокойны голос.

Дэнни широко улыбнулся.

\- Да, Стив?

\- Закрой глаза.

Дэнни закрыл. Он все равно ослеп от световой гранаты, чуть не оглох от шума, хоть и ожидал этого. Но Гессу было хуже, он потерял равновесие и упал на Дэнни. Скалясь, Дэнни сложился пополам, а потом изо всех сил пнул Гесса обеими ногами. Кажется, он попал тому в голову и плечо. Что-то хрустнуло под каблуком, Дэнни понадеялся, что это нос ублюдка.

Посыпалось стекло из разбитых окон, и потом было много криков и выстрелов, когда люди Гесса начали стрельбу. Дэнни проморгался и улыбнулся, глядя на вооруженных людей, спускающихся по веревкам сверху… И там Стив. Бешенный и великолепный, уже на полу, осматривает помещение в поисках Дэнни. Их глаза встретились сквозь клубы дыма и сердце Дэнни затрепыхалось в груди. Глупое-глупое сердце.

 _Да_ _._ _Да_ _._ _Да!_

С мрачным лицом Стив широкими шагами двинулся к Дэнни, быстрее, чем кто-либо из людей Гесса. Он зарычал, когда ему навстречу поднялся Гесс, окровавленный, но все еще готовый напасть. Потребовалось много времени, чтобы уложить его. Дэнни читал досье, а Стив добавил кое-что от себя. Гесс: опасно умный, превосходно тренированный убийца, высокий болевой порог, целеустремленный. Единственное препятствие, которое он не смог преодолеть – Стив.

Гесс поднял пистолет, и Стив должен был просто пристрелить его, прострелить эту голову, но, очевидно, он был в ярости и не мог поступить так просто. Он прыгнул на Гесса, ударил его всем своим весом и тот свалился на бетонный пол. Дэнни вздрогнул и усмехнулся. Высокий болевой порог или нет – наверняка это охренительно больно. Он начал крутить запястьями, пытаясь избавиться от наручников. Он _должен_ помочь Стиву.

Надо отдать Гессу должное: тюрьма не сильно сказалась на его навыках. Стив получил удар коленом в грудь, и не будь на нем бронежилета, удар сломал бы ему ребра. Но сейчас он только отшатнулся. Стив оскалился, красивое лицо исказилось от ненависти к человеку, который убил его отца, почти взорвал Чина и был в секунде от того, чтобы пристрелить Дэнни. Гесс едва увернулся от удара в голову с разворота, но пропустил удар локтем в висок. Если он и говорил что-то, голос терялся в криках и перестрелке, которая все еще продолжалась. Хотя, скорее всего ему не хватало дыхалки на болтовню. Ему нужна вся его сила чтобы, попытаться победить этого Морского Котика, который бросался на него с яростью берсерка.

Стив избивал Гесса; быстрые, убийственно точные, четкие и жестокие удары сыпались без всякой жалости. Он не позволял Гессу увеличить расстояние между ними, не давал продохнуть, игнорировал все его удары, будто они были ничем, использовал свой рост и вес в полной мере. Никакого изыска, просто грубая сила. Дэнни смотрел широко открытыми глаза, ошеломленный этой дикостью и мощью которой дал волю МакГарретт. Цивилизованная его часть в ужасе, а его нутро, гораздо более примитивное, в восторге.

Гесс понял, что проигрывает и бросился на Стива, обхватив его руками в гротескном объятии в попытке обездвижить. Стива это замедлило где-то на секунду, если не меньше. Потом он отклонился назад и с такой силой ударил Гесса головой, что у Дэнни голова заболела. И это был конец. Гесс свалился на пол, как марионетка, у которой перерезали все нити. Стив вмазал ему еще раз, на всякий случай, переступил через него и бросился к Дэнни.

\- Дэнни! – замечательные руки ощупывали Дэнни в поисках ранений: лицо, горло, плечи, грудь. Убеждая Стива, что Дэнни жив и дышит. – Тебе больно?

\- Нет. Да. Меня рвало, понятно? – жалко признался Дэнни. – Этот урод пустил газ и теперь у меня жутко болит голова. Пятнадцать лет, Стив! Я не блевал чертову тучу лет. А из-за этого поганца все пошло к херам! – Стив склонился над ним, чтобы добраться до скованных наручниками рук. Он зашипел, когда увидел, что те сделали с запястьями Дэнни и еще издал такой надломленный звук, что Дэнни заставил себя говорить дальше, даже если это усилило головную боль. – Знаешь, что? Я тоже хочу ему врезать. Помоги мне встать, чтобы я мог ему врезать. Ты же его не убил, нет? Я не могу бить мертвого, это мерзко. К тому же еще и неэтично.

Он услышал щелчок и потом Стив снял наручники, вытаскивая их из глубоких борозд, которые они продавили в коже Дэнни. Острые края так сильно впивались в плоть, что порвали кожу и когда Стив снимал наручники стало мучительно больно.

Дэнни застонал и вскинул голову: но не закричал, не посмел, потому что здоровенный мужик, который стоял рядом с ним на коленях, кажется рассыпется на тысячу кусочков, если Дэнни покажет, как на самом деле ему больно. Понимая, что лицо предаст его, Дэнни уткнулся носом в ногу Стива, спрятал лицо в грубой ткани, позволив напарнику удерживать и успокаивать его.

\- Не двигайся, Дэнно, - тихо приказал Стив. – Все нормально. Я добрался до тебя. Скорая едет, все будет хорошо. Я здесь. Все хорошо.

\- Как, - Дэнни закрыл глаза и потерся носом о бедро Стива наслаждаясь относительным покоем, пока Чин и Коно выкрикивают приказы, где-то на другом конце ангара. – Как ты нашел меня?

\- Ты подстрелил одного, - Стив погладил его по плечу, как раз там, где налился синяком его укус. Дэнни улыбнулся и подвинулся ближе. Он знал, сейчас он услышит полностью отредактированную и чрезвычайно сокращенную версию событий, но… пока этого хватит. – Выстрел встревожил соседей и Гесс бросил тело, торопясь свалить.

Стив говорил очень спокойно, намеренно спокойно, стараясь убрать любой признак напряжения из голоса и это помогало Дэнни успокоиться.

\- Чин опознал парня. Мы проверили списки пассажиров, прогнали через опознание лиц все записи, на которые смогли наложить руки. Нашли его, он был с еще одним человеком Гесса. Коно нашла связь между ним и этой недвижимостью. Катерина подтвердила активность и отследила арендованную машину. Мы были на крыше, когда он позвонил.

Дэнни перевернулся на спину, очень осторожно, чтобы не расстроить свой только что успокоившийся желудок. Он удивленно посмотрел на Стива, давая тому понять насколько впечатлен.

\- И все это за пару часов? Детка, да вы самая обалденная команда на свете! Я так рад, что ты на моей стороне. Я куплю вам всем пиццу… как только смогу соображать нормально. Ты даже можешь заказать что-нибудь отвратительное, если хочешь. Я не буду против. Я замкну уста свои, и открою бумажник. Ветчина и ананасы. Чин получит пончики с кокосом. Коно может выпить хоть сколько коктейлей. А _ты_ …

Дэнни понял, ему удалось приманить напарника назад, отодвинуть его от края, когда он увидел проблеск этой потрясающе улыбки, что приподняла уголки губ Стива.

\- Да, Дэнно? Что получу я?

Позволив своей улыбке стать сладкой и развратной, Дэнни похлопал Стива по бедру, в опасной близости от паха.

\- Самый лучший минет за всю твою жалкую жизнь, детка. Я тебе мозги высосу через член.

И это победа. Стив запрокинул голову и расхохотался, а его член с надеждой ткнулся в руку Дэнни. Его собственная улыбка прочно прилипла к лицу и не покидала его все время пока его грузили на носилки, втаскивали в скорую помощь и везли в больницу. Хотя… может быть, это все потому, что Стив был рядом, не отходил от него ни на шаг.

**Эпилог** **.** Плавая с рыбами.

 

Я оставил единственное место, которое считал домом,

Я выжил и нашел тебя,

Сейчас я отведу тебя туда, где вода глубока,

И сделаю так, что воздух, которым ты дышишь стал сладким.

"Cold Cold Water" by Mirah

 

\- Еще раз. Почему я согласился на это?

\- Щенячьи глазки Стива, - напомнил ему Чин, протискиваясь мимо с гигантской коробкой в руках, высотой та практически с него. – И он заставил хозяина квартиры расторгнуть контракт.

\- Ах, да, - они уже _говорили_ об этом. Громко. – Напомни мне, чтобы я пнул его еще раз.

\- Хей, бро, - отозвалась Коно, любимая (и единственная) сковородка Дэнни в ее одной руке, в другой связка его галстуков. – Никаких пинков. Это бесполезно. Ему даже не жаль. Это как дрессировать кошку… Где остальные твои вещи?

\- Если бы он был котом, я, по крайне мере, мог попшыкать на него из распылителя каждый раз, когда он делает какую-нибудь глупость, - проворчал Дэнни и изобразил нажатие на курок распылителя. Ему привиделся мокрый, возмущенный Стив и он хихикнул. Потом до него дошел вопрос Коно. – О, это все. У меня мало вещей. Все упаковано и мы все сгрузили. Спасибо.

Коно обернулась и внимательно осмотрела кузов стивова грузовика, потом повернулась назад к Дэнни и распахнув глаза просила:

\- Ты же шутишь, да?

\- Неа, - Дэнни пожал плечами и ткнул вслед Чину. – У него мои костюмы. У тебя мои галстуки. Еще одна коробка и все, - он нахмурился и огляделся в поисках пропавшего члена команды. – Все, если Стив забрал коробку с моими бейсбольными карточками… _Стив_!

\- Что? – услышал он в ответ с другой стороны дома.

Дэнни оставил Коно и пошел искать своего напарника. Нашел его на веранде, у задней двери, вооруженного молотком и гвоздями.

\- Эй, ты упаковывал мои бейсбольные…

Дэнни остановился, потеряв дар речи. Стив нарисовал клановую сигиллу айесфолк на прежде белоснежной стене своего дома, дома, где он родился и вырос. Знак нарисован с размахом, ярко-синей краской, рядом с металлической эмблемой Морских Котиков. Стив озабоченно смотрел на стену, очевидно, раздумывая, как прибить парочку рыбьих скелетов к стене и не уничтожить при этом хрупкие кости.

\- Как, черт возьми, вы это делаете? – проворчал он. – Это какой-то трюк? Вы их клеем к стенам приклеиваете или что? – он обернулся, увидел вытаращенные глаза Дэнни и мгновенно начал защищаться. – Что? Что не так? Он должен быть красным? Я могу нарисовать его красным. У меня есть красная краска где-то в гараже. Кажется.

Дэнни недоуменно моргнул.

\- Не та рыба? Не тот размер? Прости, твоя мама ничего на этот счет не говорила. Мне нужно было начать с парадной двери? Это…

\- Мне кажется – я случайно заключил связь с тобой, - выпалил Дэнни.

Он захлопнул рот, но было поздно. Стив аккуратно отложил рыбьи скелеты и полностью повернулся к Дэнни. Тот посмотрел на него расширившимися в панике глазами, сердце провалилось в пятки, он решил лучше всего будет броситься мимо Стива, нырнуть в океан и никогда не возвращаться… Но, Стив, чертова гора мускулов, полностью блокировал путь.

\- Я понял, - мягко сказал Стив и улыбнулся так солнечно и радостно, что у Дэнни перехватило дыхание. – Я знал, что ты жив, когда Гесс забрал тебя. Я знал. Я чувствовал тебя.

Это работает в обе стороны.

Дэнни качнулся с пятки на носок.

\- Ты как насчет этого? Нормально? – нервно спросил он. Потом до него дошло еще коле-что. – Погоди. Ты звонил моей _матери_?

\- Ну да, - Стив наградил его взглядом: «ты странный». Снова. – Ты сам сказал. Третья стадия. Быстрее, чем я ждал… - он пожал плечами, глупо улыбаясь. – Но это круто. Значит ты не сможешь зассать и свалить – теперь это навсегда! – Стив источает удовольствие. – Я твоя _пара!_ – Столько удовлетворения. – Блядь! Это гораздо круче, чем если бы мы просто поженились. Так что я решил – нужно познакомиться с твоими родителями и получить пару советов по кормлению и уходу за своим парнем-морским.

Дэнни застонал, мир вернулся в норму, определенно в этом он может положиться на Стива, который самый настоящий _придурок_.

\- Ох, ты боже мой! Ты не мог… Это прост… Это плохо. Это очень, очень плохо… Прекрати ржать, Стивен!

Стив, разумеется ржать не перестал, поэтому Дэнни нужно было заставить его заткнуться, и поэтому Чин и Коно несколько минут спустя нашли их катающимися в песке у веранды, полуголыми и переругивающимися между поцелуями.

\- Так вы никогда на распакуете вещи, - неодобрительно сказал Чин, недовольно нахмурившись. Хмурился он недолго, до тех пор, пока Коно не начала его щекотать.

\- Оставь их, кузен. Это мило, - она склонила голову, пытаясь рассмотреть, что именно делает рука Стива. Она восхищенно выдохнула. – И горячо. Не знала, что у Дэнни есть татуировка. Офигеть!

Рука Чина немедленно прикрыла ее глаза.

\- Остынь, Коно. Пошли. Уходим отсюда, - он толкнул свою сопротивляющуюся родственницу к дому, спеша покинуть пляж прежде, чем рейтинг происходящего перейдет в трехиксовый.

\- Но я хочу барбекю, - заныла Коно, бросив последний скорбный взгляд на возню этих двоих.

Чин тоже мечтал о жареном мясе. Ну ладно. Так часто происходит, когда имеешь дело с новобрачными.

///

Будильник прозвенел в пять. Стив не глядя выключил его и с наслаждением потянулся. Вздохнул запах цветов, океана и секса – его любимый. Он чувствует, как лучи восходящего солнца проникают в спальню сквозь жалюзи, обещая еще один прекрасный день. Стив улыбнулся, открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз, на золотистую голову, которая придавила его правую руку к подушке.

Дэнни тихо сопел, не обращая внимания на полный обожания взгляд, считывающий малейшие движения его расслабленного лица. Каждый его выдох – как ласковое прикосновение к коже. Подарок. Стив потянулся и медленно откинул челку с лица Дэнни, наслаждаясь покоем. Щеки Дэнни покрыты блондинистой щетиной, кое-где правда уже проявились седые волоски, так же, как и на висках Стива. Он захотел поцеловать смешливые морщинки в уголках глаз, облизать эти сладкие, розовые губы, убедиться, что это все реально, не сон. Убедиться, что Дэнни и правда здесь, в его кровати, в его жизни, надежный, громкий и страстный.

Самое замечательное – он имеет полное право это сделать. Даже не так. Ему приказали прикасаться, если он того хочет.

Стив хочет.

Дэнни начал просыпаться, когда губы Стива коснулись его. Как всегда, он издал мягкий чувственный вздох и непроизвольно потянулся всем телом к Стиву, неторопливо и томно отвечая на поцелуй. Это стало сюрпризом для Стива с свое время: Дэнни не из тех, кто легко встает. Его нужно уговорить проснуться, умаслить как следует, желательно сексом и кофе. В таком порядке. Стив рад предоставить и то и другое.

Ему нравилось будить Дэнни. Смотреть, как тот сходит с ума под его губами и руками, как он отдается, так легко, без страха, будто он был рожден для этого, был рожден для _Стива_. Потом Дэнни с такой же легкостью сводит с ума его и Стив не против, ему нравится, поэтому он не сдерживается, чувствуя себя в безопасности в сильных руках Дэнни. Он ухмыльнулся, когда Дэнни начал ворчать, его подвижный мозг загружается, пока Стив все еще страдает размягчением мозгов после самого лучшего минета со времен… ну… с прошлого раза.

\- Ну что за надобность вставать в блядские пять тридцать утра? – жалуясь Дэнни, тем не менее, встал с кровати и двинулся в ванную.

Стив перевернулся на спину и рассмеялся в потолок. Раньше Дэнни не любил вставать спозаранку, бегать или тренироваться до того, как разгорится полуденная жара, часто ленился, пропуская занятия из-за стресса на работе. Так было до переезда. Потом Дэнни был готов изменить свой распорядок, подстраиваясь под Стива и тот быстренько этим воспользовался.

Сначала ванная, потом кухня, потому что кофе - эссенция без которой нет утра Дэнни и Стив обожал его лицо, когда Дэнни делал первый глоток роскошного Кона. Это выражение так же прекрасно, как и во время оргазма. Почти.

\- Ты все? – к этому моменту, и Стиву ни разу не стыдно, его уже потрясывало от нетерпения. – Дэнно?

\- Боже, ты хуже Грейс.

Но Дэнни улыбался, когда говорил, полностью проснувшийся, голубые глаза сияют и он следует за Стивом на пляж, без задержек, проходит по песку, в воду, с той же непоколебимой верой, с которой он следует за Стивом под пули. Хотя, надо признать, я этом случае без протестующих воплей.

Теперь только они и океан.

\- Готов? – спросил Стив Дэнни, как в первый раз. Как всегда.

Дэнни улыбнулся ему: человеческие зубы исчезли, уступая место рядам острых как пила клыков. Он подмигнул и нырнул в волны, такой красивый: широкие плечи, узкая талия, нахальная, круглая, ладная задница. Стив посчитал до семи, был обрызган хвостом и, неистово улыбаясь от счастья, которым переполнено его сердце, нырнул в воду, следуя за своей половинкой.

 

**Конец**

28 июля 2011

 

 

Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea (Между дьяволом и морской бездной) – это поговорка «между молотом и наковальней», но я оставила дьявола и бездну.

Эпиграфы – поскольку история о двух мужчинах, любящих друг друга, песни (хоть некоторые из них поют девушки) перевела так.

 _Хомопишис_ – хомо – человек, лат. pisces (пишис) – рыба. Ориентировалась на звучание слова.

 _Али’и каи_ (гавайск.) – морская монархия, я решила красивее «короли моря».

 _Нереиды_ \- (др.-греч. Νηρηίδες) — в греческой мифологии морские божества, нимфы, дочери Нерея и океаниды Дориды, по внешнему виду напоминающие славянских русалок.

 _Айесфолк_ (норвежс.) – Люди моря. Ориентировалась на звучание.

 _Сигилла_ \- Сигил или сигилла (от лат. sigillum) — символ (или комбинация нескольких конкретных символов или геометрических фигур), обладающий магической силой.

 _Гранола_ \- традиционный для США снэк, или блюдо для завтрака, содержащий плющеную овсяную крупу, орехи и мёд, иногда рис, которые обычно запечены до хрустящего состояния. Помимо стандартного использования. гранолу традиционно берут в походы, поскольку она мало весит, высококалорийна и хорошо хранится; часто гранолу формуют в батончик.

 _Бибмо_ \- американский ярлык для сексапильных, не слишком умных красоток.

 _Кайкунане_ (гавайск.) – брат.

 _Сёрф_ \- Surf  & Turf - Мясо и Морепродукты. Коно сокращает слово сёрфинг, но есть понятие «Surf & Turf» - это блюдо из мяса и морепродуктов.

 _Систир_ (норвежс.)  - сестра

 _Импринтинг/Запечатление_ \- <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5>

_Кветта_ \- крупнейший город и столица пакистанской провинции.

 _Земля командору Стиву_ – отсылка к песне Дэвида Боуи.

 _Сашими_ \- готовят из филе рыб, других морепродуктов и даже мяса, порезанного на небольшие кусочки. Продукты используются только в сыром виде.

 _Канака о вахо_ (гавайск.) – изгой.

 _Мано канака_ (гавайск.)  – чужак.

 _Хеклер и Кох_ \- Heckler  & Koch GmbH — немецкая компания по производству стрелкового оружия.

 _Хапаула_ (гавайск.) – половина.

 _Хоа, Хойа_ – в Америке разные роды войск имеют свой клич. Разница практически незаметна, но она есть. Hooyah – ВМС, Hooah – армия, ВВС, Oorah – морская пехота.

 _Прилипала_ – автор написала в примечаниях, что Дэнни видит Стива как рыбу прилипалу.

 _Андретти_ \- Марио Андретти - американский автогонщик, его имя в США воспринимается как синоним скорости.

_Бродир (норвежс.) – брат._

_Кайкуахине_ (гавайск.) – сестра.

 _Электрорецепция_ \- способность животных ощущать электрические сигналы окружающей среды

 _Оттарзанить_ – Тарзан очень сильный и в фильме все время таскает Джейн на себе.

 _Тайленол_ – парацетамол+, жар, лихорадка, другие боли.

 _Пепто-Бисмол_ – используется для лечения диареи, изжоги, расстройства желудка.


End file.
